The Life and Times Of WHS II: A Woodcrest Summer
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Chapter 17 is up and running after some tech. difficulties from last night. After dealing with all the trial and tribulations of their senior year, Huey, Riley, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy and Carmela now have a whole summer to relax, or do they?
1. Family Business

**A/N: **WOO-HAH! Back by popular demand it's ya boy, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT bringing you the thrillin', spine chillin' sequel to 'The Life and Times at Wuncler High School'. Due to the fact I couldn't think of a better title, I just named this 'The Life and Times of Woodcrest University' since it's going to be about their first year of college. Also, this story is going to have a lot more action that it's predecessor so be on the LOOKOUT for that. Anywho enough babblin' lets' BEGIN. Remember to review...but even if you don't I thank you for taking your time to read my story, HOLLA!

**Disclaimer: **Sir Aaron McGruder owns this lovely creation known as The Boondocks. I only own the plot and some characters, that is all.

**One more A/N: **This story begins 3 weeks after Epilogue Rollin on 24s. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Life and Times Of Wuncler High School II: A Woodcrest Summer**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT **

**Chapter 1: Family Business**

**Riley's narration…**

_Life changes everyday. One day you the coolest nigga on the block and then the next day you're a father. But I ain't gonna deny my child. I love that little girl to death. Without her or Carmela I don't know what I'd be doing right now. Well actually I'd probably be listenin' to Huey bitch and moan about somethin to do wit the government. I mean still hear it sometimes since Huey took ownership of the house once Granddad passed away. So now it's just Huey, Carmela, Kiyone and myself. But movin' along life lately has been pretty crazy, I can't believe I've been a dad for a month. It ain't an easy job either…especially when Kiyone be cryin like while me and Mela are doin' the damn thing! But she always be sleepin while me and her ain't around! That's messed up! Huey and Jazmine tell me they have no problems with her, she sleeps like an angel. Well I guess after nine at night, she becomes a devil! She even act all sweet with Cindy and Caesar! I guess maybe Kiyone loves us so much, she feels she has to annoy the shit out of us to get attention from her parents._

**WAHHHHHHHHH!**

Riley slapped his forehead as the sound he dreaded the most went straight through one ear and out of the other. He turned around from his position of playing Devil May Cry 4 on his XBOX 360 to see his daughter Kiyone Moné Freeman crying like she was dying.

"Oh damn, what's wrong gurl?" he put his controller down and walked over to babyseat.

"She probably wants some milk." Carmela said walking into the living room. The red hot latina still look beautiful as ever. She had her long brown hair tied into a ponytail and all she had on was one of Riley's 3XL black tall tees. "Isn't that right, Kiyo?"

The baby just paused crying and stared at her mother. Riley also mimicked his daughter and stared at his baby mama. His mind was going through the gutter as he observed what Carmela was currently wearing. Even with the two braces on her legs she still looked hella fine in his eyes.

"I have draws on." Carmela hissed at her perverted boyfriend. She then walked out to retrieve the bottle of milk.

"Damn." Riley muttered under his breath. He then took a glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh shoot, it's ten!"

Every Friday night at ten o' clock the whole gang would come over, rent some movies, play XBOX360 and Nintendo Wii and just hang out all night. Riley then became quicker than The Flash as he began to clean up the room with godspeed. Carmela giggled to herself as she walked back in with the bottle of milk. Kiyone's crimson eyes instantly locked onto the bottle. Carmela smiled as she scooped Kiyone out of the seat and took her over to the couch. She placed the bottle into the newborn's mouth and watched her suck on the nipple like she was never fed in her life.

"Good thing I don't breast feed." Carmela laughed.

"Hey, can you help me? You know Huey is gonna whoop mah ass if he sees tha house like this!" Riley begged.

"Hold on, Kiyone needs her milk first."

"Oh lordy…I'm doo-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he heard the front doorbell.

**DING-DONG!**

Riley ignored since he knew it couldn't be Huey since he has keys. He then just started to grab things from off the ground and stuff it in the closet.

**DING-DONG!**

Once again Riley continued to clean up the house with impressive speed. Now that he was finished with the living room, he went towards the kitchen. From there he just grabbed the dirty dishes and place into some hot water. He then grabbed a sponge and ran around the kitchen and cleaned every surface possible.

**DING-DONG!**

Carmela growled for that was the third and final time she wanted to hear that doorbell ring. She got up, holding Kiyone with her left arm and stormed towards the front door.

"This better not a Jevoiah Witness or else I'm gonna hafta break my foot off in somebody's ass!" she then noticed her daughter glancing up at her. "I'm sowwie, hunny! Mommy's just a LITTLE upset."

**DING-DONG!**

"I'm right here!" Carmela yanked the door opened and she froze in shock at the person standing in front of her.

"Carmela Tiffany Rodgiruez? Is that really you?" the person smiled from ear to ear.

"Uh…how'd you find me? Let alone when did you come back to the states?"

"Well when I heard about Hector winning another World Cup, Arturo gettin' arrested and you was preggo…I HAD TO COME BACK!" the person then noticed the newborn in Carmela's arms. "OHMIGAWDSHEISLIKESOEFFINCUTE!" the person squeaked.

"Yep just like us." Carmela smirked as a single tear rolled down her face. "I've missed you big sis."

"Likewise Mela…" Marisol, Carmela's big sister let a tear drop of her own fall from her cheek.

Marisol was Carmela's older sister by two years which makes her eighteen. She had the same dark brown hair as Carmela, only instead of red highlights she had blonde highlights. Her hair was about to her mid back and it was currently straightened. She had crimson eyes just like Carmela, mocha skin, a huge chest and a huge bottom to match, and a slim waist to top it all off. The older red hot latina was wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt with some dark brown capris and some all purple flip-flops.

"But back to your original question." Marisol grinned. "I found you thanks to mami, she told me about all the shit you've been through."

"Yep, but thanks to my baby daddy, I'm good now." Carmela said with confident. "But come on in Marisol, no need to hold a conversation outside.

Marisol followed Carmela into the family room and took a seat on the couch where Riley left his controller on.

"I also came back because since dad is gonna be locked up for some time, mami is gonna need some company."

"True true, so how long you plan on staying? I know you miss Puerto Rico already…

"Actually I don't. I'm happy to be gone from there. You know the only reason I moved away was because-"

"Because back when I was thirteen and you was fifteen, Juan, your current fiancé moved away to Puerto Rico. So you snuck away with him to PR and then you two began to build a life together, correcto?"

"Something like that." she smirked. "That was until I caught him cheatin' on me last week! So that would make him my ex-fiancé"

"Oh no! I thought Juan was so sweet and faithful…" Carmela said in shock.

"Nope, apparently I was too busy supporting us by working two jobs. I didn't have enough time to screw him to his availability."

"Bastard." Carmela sighed. "I guess that'll teach yo ass a lesson not to leave your family for some dude!"

"Whatever…" she then glanced over at the controller and picked it up. "Oh snap! This that new Devil May Cry 4, eh?"

"Yep."

Marisol unpaused the game and started to slay demons left and right and easily accomplishing everything take took Riley a couple of minutes, sometimes even hours to complete.

"SLICE N' DICE DEMON NIGGA!" Marisol screamed, causing Kiyone to whine a little.

"Uh oh, I'm sowwie…" Marisol cooed. "What's her name?"

"Kiyone."

"Oh, I'm sowwie Kiyone…" Marisol cooed again, which stopped the baby from whining and just going back to staring around aimlessly.

**Meanwhile at the Dubois Residence…(10:10PM)**

Jazmine Dubois opened the door to her bathroom and allowed all the steam to escape. Only wrapped in a pink towel she proceeded to her bedroom tip-toeing past her parent's room.

_You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you._

She giggled as she heard Tom singing 'U Remind Me' to Sarah through their bedroom door. Why would he sing a song like that to his wife? The world may never know…but then maybe Jazmine knows.

'He must be singing that because that's one of her favorites.' she thought to herself.

She finally arrived to her bedroom and walked over to her closet. She opened it and was nearly blinded by all of the different shades of pink sitting in the closet before her. After picking through the closet, she found the perfect outfit for the night. It was an extra-small pink short-sleeved 'Hello Kitty' pink hoody, tight dark blue jeans and tan dress shoes. She gave it two thumbs of approval and closed her blinds quickly, just to make sure there were no peeping Toms outside. Once she felt save enough, she let the towel fall to the ground and began to get dressed. As she placed her underwear on she started to sing one of her new favorite songs.

_So tell me Slim what you wanna do  
when you know I'm in love wit you  
Everytime that i turn around  
look for you but you cant be found  
fly free baby fine wit me  
I'm in love wit a bumble bee  
ooh Slim , boy you killing me  
but you soo sweet tah me _  
_oww!! _

She looked at herself in the mirror at her appearance so far. She was only half-dressed but she felt beautiful enough for Huey already. She looked at her hair and let out a deep sigh though. It was nappy as usual, but she knew she didn't have enough time to even attempt to straighten it, plus she knew Huey actually liked it this way better anyways. She then continued to sing and finish getting dressed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks 23lilly for reminding about that. Comic reference FOR THE WIN!

* * *

_Honey you so sweet  
Sugar got a long way to catch you  
You so sweet  
all I gotta do is add a little lemon _

_you my favorite drank  
ya make me thank  
oww!  
honey you so sweet _

After she put her shoes on she walked over to dresser and picked up her cell phone. Feeling her heart skipping a couple of beats, she dialed her favorite seven digits. She then placed the phone next to her face and listened to it ring. A couple of rings later someone finally answered.

"Jazmine." the voice answered.

"Huey!" Jazmine squeaked. "It's almost ten-thirty, you haven't called me yet."

"I had to stop and by some baby food and diapers for Kiyone." he muttered. "So I assume you're ready?"

"Yes I am. I'll just meet you there."

"Why can't I pick you up?" he asked. "It's practically a stalker's playground out there now!"

"Because silly, I live right across the street. I'm a big girl I'll make it your house safely." she giggled. "But thanks for being so thoughtful."

"Alright, I should be there in about five minutes. Love you." he said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too…" she said back.

The two lovers then hung up the phone. Jazmine grabbed her purse and left her room. Once again she had to tip-toe pass her parent's bedroom but this time she heard something different. There was a song playing, but it wasn't Usher.

_Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean_

_Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream_

Jazmine then quickly walked passed the room as she knew they could only being one thing. She stuck her tongue out in disgust and walked down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom her phone began to ring. She quickly answered it as she saw who was on the Caller ID.

"Hey gurl!" Jazmine greeted the caller.

"Jazzy! Wuts really good?!" Cindy chirped.

"Nothin' getting ready to go over to Huey's."

"Oh that's right. I totally forgot today was Friday. Ceez, must have too."

"It's alright, Huey is kinda running late himself. Well, call Caesar and tell him to come pick you up, something tells me tonight is going to be the best yet!"

"You say this every week…"

"And have I been wrong yet?"

"Nope you sure haven't, but yea I'll holla!"

"Bye Cindy."

**Meanwhile at the McPhearson Residence…(10:45pm)**

Cindy hopped out of her bed and went into her bathroom to quickly change. Less than a couple of seconds she came out fully dressed. Superman ain't had nothing on her when it came to changing in a phone booth. She had on a baby blue Sean John tank top with some tight white dress pants and some white and baby blue Nike SB Dunks. Her next task was to call Caesar. She pulled out her cell phone to dial the number but she was interrupted by chimes of her doorbell.

**DING-DONG!**

"Cynthia! It's Caesar!" Mrs. McPhearson yelled from the family room downstairs.

"Comin' mum!" the blonde yelled from upstairs.

Once she arrived downstairs, she was welcome by a warm smile from Caesar and a rose in his hand. He extended his arm out and gave it to her. She instantly turned beet red and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Aww baby, what's the occasion?"

"Well I was just strollin' through the neighbor and-"

"Since when did you take walks at ten forty-five at night?"

"It's part of my new workout plan!" Caesar grinned. "Which is way better than Kanye's might I add…"

"Oh hush!" she grinned giving a hug. "So really why did you come?"

"Well today is Friday, and you know this our chill time with the crew."

"Uh huh, I had forgot though…all this basketball camp bull is killin me!"

"Well that's what tonight is for…to get your mind off of that." he then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shall we make our exit?"

"Of course." she smirked, then looked at her mother who was shooting lasers of anger at both of them.

"See ya later, Mrs. M!" Caesar threw up the peace sign.

"Buh-bye mum!" Cindy waved.

"See you kids later and remember Cindy, what time are you to be home?"

"One…" she moaned.

"Alright, one on the dot too!" Mrs. McPhearson grinned, shutting the door behind them.

**Outside…(10:50pm)**

"I don't think your moms is too fond of me anymore…" Caesar opened the passenger's door so Cindy could get in.

"Why?"

"Because every since the fights we had with those prep punks, she just seems to spit venom at me!"

"You got a point. Because those like all of her best friends' children." Cindy snapped her seatbelt on.

"I got gotta use that BROOKLYN charm on her, I should come over for dinner this Sunday." Caesar grinned, snapping his seatbelt on as well.

"Maybe…just maybe."

Caesar turned the key and listened to his Lincoln Towncar come to life. Instantly 'U R The One' by Mos Def blasted through his system, causing a couple of house lights in Woodcrest Hills to turn on.

"Turn it down before the-" Cindy couldn't even finish her sentence before a Woodcrest Hills Security golf cart came rolling by.

The security officer got out of his vechile and walked up to the driver's side of Caesar's automobile.

"Well la-di-da-di-do! What the hell is a ignorant ape like yoself doin' wit a pretty little white gal like this?" Uncle Ruckus, head of the Woodcrest Hills Security spat.

"Damn, how many jobs do you have?" Caesar placed a hand on his forehead.

"More than you can get with an college education, blackie!"

"Oh whatever, nigga!" Caesar then slammed his foot the acceleration and left Uncle Ruckus in a cloud of exhaust smoke.

"Somebody catch that nigga!" Uncle Ruckus coughed.

**What will happen the gang meets Carmela's sister? Find out in Chapter 2: Friday Night Delight**

* * *

**A/N: Andthere ya go...Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 will be coming to a Desktop PC or Laptop near you. They won't start going to school until at least Chapter 4 or 5, yea I want the first couple of chapters to be about their summer, well REVIEW and keep supportin' BOONDOCKS FANFICTION!**

**T. MIKE **


	2. Friday Night Delight?

**A/N: **Big ups to five users who reviewed the first chapter aka anon, princesslady, Tani-Ni, Young Neil and CinnamonStar. Well here's Chapter 2 rollin' on 24's...it's like 3:46AM and I just couldn't sleep without finishing this chapter. Talk about dedication!

**Disclaimer: **Nigga, I don't own this...GET OFF MY NUTS!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friday Night Delight**

Huey tapped his fingers impatiently on his steering wheel as he waited at the traffic light. He was just ready to get home, relax and spend some quality time with Jazmine. But then it hit him, tonight was Friday. He silently cursed to himself. It's not that he didn't like spending time with his friends. It's just he had a long day at work today and partying was the last time he wanted to do. He just wanted to go straight to his room and get a massage for his aching muscles. Huey worked part-time at 'The Bushido Brown Dojo' in the business district downtown. Training some of the best martial artists around wasn't an easy task. His was quickly knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a horn honking at him. The horn belong to a 2008 pearl white Toyota Supra. The car was parked beside waiting for the light to change as well. He couldn't make out who was in the car though due to the fact the windows were tinted. Maybe the person heard Huey's thoughts because he let the window and revealed himself.

"Good day, or should I say good evening, Huey." the accented voice greeted Huey.

"And since when did you talk? Let alone want to be in the same perimeter as me?" Huey shot his famous death glare at the driver.

"Simply because I need your help." Bif smiled his millionaire dollar smile. "We're in trouble."

"You need my help?" Huey arched an eyebrow. "No, I think you mean you need to use me."

"Same difference." the driver shrugged his shoulders. "I will pay you handsomely."

"If you're going to offer me money, then may I refer to my little brother."

"He's not as good as you are though!"

'I know." Huey smirked inside his head. "Well, what can I possibly help you, Bif?"

"Well you see there are some new kids in town." Bif lowered his sunglasses so he could make eye to eye contact with Huey. "They are really rich and they want to take all of my territory!"

"What does this have to do with me though?"

"He wants to take The Boondocks too…"

"I'm sorry you're going to lose your precious Woodcrest Hills territory." Huey then smiled "Heh, sucks to be you!" Huey then became bold and ran the red light.

Bif then pull his car into **D** and chased after the revolutionary. The engine of the Toyota roared as it was pushed to the limit. Huey looked in his rear view mirror and noticed that Bif was following him.

"Damn, the guy I bought this car from told me never to do this but…" Huey then lifted up a hatch on his dashboard that read 'NOS'. Smiling devilishly he lifted the switch and felt his car become fast. The pressure from the speed caused him to get sucked into his driver's seat, however he still had control of his car. Bif grinned and continued to push his 'baby' to it's full potential. The prep's tuner instantly caught up to the juiced up sedan.

"Guess it's time to use the Precision Immobilization Technique maneuver!" Bif yelled over his engine. He bumped into the back left corner of Huey's car causing it to make a near 180 degree turn.Both cars came to a instant halt. Bif chuckled and stepped out of his car and looked at the front end. The bumper was hanging and the paint was scrapped off on the right end. Huey's car though had looked much worse. The back left end of his car was now non-existant. Apparently the force from the Supra's hit caused his back end to completely fly off.

"What the hell man?" Huey got out of his car and observed the severe injuries. "You could have killed me! And for what? Some goddamn training?"

"Something like that." Bif then placed a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Now look old chap. I need your help. Train me in your arts and I will help fund your revolution."

"No. You don't need to help fund that." Huey then pointed to his car. "I want a new car. Just like yours."

"Fine." Bif then extended his hand. "So I'll stop by the dojo around three tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Better bring a first aid kit." Huey warned. "And an extra set of balls. You'll need them to do have of the training/hell I'm going to put your proper ass through!"

Bif's cocky grin turned into a worried frown in a heartbeat. He gulped and slowly walked back to his car regretting doing what he did to Huey and his precious 94 Sentra.

"Good night!" Bif squeaked.

"Whatever…" Huey sighed and got back into his car. Ironically the car chase ended on Bashful Beaver Avenue, which was one block away from Timid Deer Lane. He took a deep breath and started his car and tried to think positive thoughts.

**Meanwhile back at The Freeman Residence (11:15PM)**

Riley finally accomplished his mission and decided to celebrate with some grape soda. He chugged it down in seconds and burped loudly. Tossing the can aside he returned back to the family room to see someone playing and beating his 'Devil May Cry 4' video game with relative ease. This person had dark brown hair with blonde highlights and kinda looked cute from behind.

'Who the hell is this pretty little sexy mama?' Riley thought in his mind. He then walked up to see her from the front and noticed she practically looked like his baby mama, Carmela. Only older and sexier! Even though he wanted to be kind towards her, his inner nigga came out and he decided he had to disrespect her since she was a female.

"Who da hell is you, ho?!" Riley snatched the controller from her hands. Marisol cracked a smile and stood up to be face to face with Riley.

"First of all, who da hell you callin' ho?" Marisol then grabbed Riley's left arm and twisted it like she was drying a wet towel.

"Ah shit!" Riley cried. However he kept his tough guy attitude going on. "I'm the man of this house, I'm YOUNG REEZY!"

"More like Young Cheesy…" she then applied more pressure causing him to let out another yelp. "Second of all, you don't disrespect your baby's Auntie Marisol Priscilla Rodriquez like that and get away with it!"

Kiyone, who was currently cradled in Carmela's arms seem to be enjoying her father in massive pain. She started making noises like she was almost cheering for her aunt to bring the pain.

"NOW APOLOGIZE TO KIYONE AND ME!" Marisol then flipped over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

"Goddamn!" Riley yelled. "I'm sorry…shit."

"Yes you are." Carmela said with her head down in shame.

**DING-DONG!**

"I got it." Carmela got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. She opened the door and was greeted by a bubbly Jazmine Dubois.

"Hey Mela, Hey Kiyo!" Jazmine made a funny face at Kiyone causing the baby to stare at her like she was from Mars.

"Sup Jazzy D!" Carmela gave her mixed friend a big hug. "Where's Huey?"

"I dunno." she sighed. "Last time I talked to him, he claimed he was buying things for Kiyone."

"Oh yeah, she needs some diapers." Carmela remembered.

"Yea, so where is everyone it's almost eleven-thirty!" Jazmine noticed the empty driveway. She then stepped into the house and saw Riley on the floor in serious pain.

"Jazmine!" Riley moaned. "Call 911 on that woman!"

"On who?" Jazmine then looked over towards the chair and noticed Marisol playing XBOX 360.

"Why hello there." Marisol grinned as she paused the game. "You must be Jazmine. Carmela told me about those naps!"

"MELA!" Jazmine blushed.

"It's cool. That's how my hair looks in the morning most of the time. Anyways my name is Marisol." she extended her hand out. "I'm Mela's big sister."

"Oh I see the resemblance." Jazmine said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yep, this is the other person who raised me besides my mama!" Carmela smiled.

"You had two mamas!" Marisol laughed. "Arturo was so cold towards you once Hector got his-"

"Don't talk about those pendejos!" Carmela hissed, causing Kiyone to start whining. "Baby, don't cry…Riley won't be like those guys."

"I won't be anything if you keep lettin' yo sister whoop my ass like dat!" Riley said still suffering on the ground.

**Meanwhile inside Caesar's car…(11:40pm)**

Caesar and Cindy were nearly at the Freeman residence, they were just stuck at the same traffic light that Huey was stuck at previously.

"This light must be broken!" Caesar punched his steering wheel. They had been waiting for over five minutes.

"Patience is a virtue, babes." Cindy squeezed Caesar's cheeks.

"Not when I have to have you home by one o' clock!"

"It ain't like she gonna be up at one anyways…you can bring me home later." she winked.

He grinned and decided to run the red light. Next destination, Timid Deer Lane.

**Back at the Freeman Residence…(11:45PM)**

Huey put his keys into the keyhole of his front door but noticed the door was partially open. He then pushed it open to be tackled to the ground instantly. Thinking it was the FBI or CIA he pulled out his dagger and got into defense mode.

"Huey!" Jazmine gasped. "It's me!"

"Oops." he said putting the dagger back into his pants pocket. "My bad, just thought you was the Feds."

"Heh…would the Feds do this to you?" she then placed her lips on his.

The kiss was short-lived as the moans of Riley filled the house again.

"Ah my back! I think she broke my back!"

Jazmine hopped off the top of Huey and helped him get back on his feet. Huey then observed his surroundings. First he looked at Carmela and Kiyone who were peacefully sitting on the chair. Then he saw a latina girl about his age playing XBOX 360. Last but not least he saw his brother lying down on the ground rolling around in pain.

"Who did this to you?" Huey looked down at his trifling brother.

"It was dat broad right there!" he pointed at Marisol.

"Well I never!" Marisol threw the controller and hit Riley dead center in the head, knocking him out. "You keep crossing the line little man." she then looked at Carmela. "You need to treat ya man how to treat a fine lady like mahself…"

"Excuse me." Huey said, catching everyone's attention. He then shot his death glare at Marisol. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marisol Pris-"

"I ain't ask all that…I just want to know what the hell you doin' in my house, whoopin my brother's ass. That's my job."

"I'm Carmela's older sister, auntie to the little one over there."

"Alright…so what brings you here?"

"To make a long story short, I'm here to support my family which consists of…" she then got up and retrieved the abandon controller. "Carmela, Lucy and little Kiyone."

"That's nice." Huey then yawned. "Well if you don't mind it's really late and seeing what you did to my brother and my XBOX controller, I think you've over welcomed your stay for night."

"Are you kickin' me out?" Marisol gritted her teeth.

"Yes." Huey pointed to the door. "Getsa steppin'…"

"C'mon Huey, you can't kick my sister out!" Carmela pleaded. "That's fam!"

"Not to me." Huey then pointed to the door again. "Family doesn't hurt other people's family."

"Oh whatever, you've hurt Riley countless times." said Carmela.

"It's called tough love."

"Ok and that's just what my sister was showing!"

"Look now, I can kick you out too! You don't have to stay here…"

"Nigga, what is you talkin about?" Riley finally got up from the ground. "Let em' stay…I deserved to get my ass whooped."

"See?!" Carmela and Marisol said at the same time. "He deserved it!"

"Well only because I'm tired…you can stay." Huey threw his hands up in defeat. He then walked into the kitchen. Once the coast was clear, Marisol opened her mouth.

"Is he always like that?"

"Actually, he's usually colder than that." Riley said. "He's just tired tonight."

"I'll go calm him down." Jazmine winked, heading towards the kitchen.

**Inside the kitchen…**

Huey licked his lips as he watched the orange juice flow into his big tall glass. He filled it up to the brim and placed the carton back into the refrigerator. Just as he was about to take a well-deserved slip, he felt someone grab his hips from behind.

"Jazmine." he muttered.

"Huey." she muttered back, blowing into his neck. "You need to relax, be happy for Carmela."

"Why? Because her sister comes out of nowhere, whoops Riley's sorry ass and breaks my goddamn controller?" Huey growled. "That's disrespect."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Whatever." he then chugged the whole glass of orange juice in a flash. "Where's Caesar and Cindy at?"

"Should be on there way."

"So what were we going to do tonight?"

"Well it's pretty late, a movie would be nice." Jazmine opened the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice carton.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." he then exited the room, leaving Jazmine and the orange juice alone.

**Back in the family room…**

Riley, Carmela, Kiyone and Marisol were all sitting down on the big cough watching Marisol continue to ace her way through the game.

"So…" Marisol started. "How did you two make this beautiful little baby?"

"Well…I can remember it like it was yesterday." Carmela said dreamily.

**DING-DONG!**

"I guess it'll have to wait, sissy." Carmela pouted.

Riley got up from his spot and answered the door. When he opened it, he grinned at the two standing before him.

"Young Reezy!" Caesar greeted Riley by bumping shoulders.

"Sup Caesar." he then looked over the Brooklyn native's shoulder to see his basketball rival, Fearsome Cindy McPhearson. "Yo Cindy…"

"Hey homie!" she chirped, causing both boys to cover their ears. "Oops…shouldn't be usin' my outside voice."

"Damn right, chica!" Marisol yelled from the couch, keeping her eyes glued to the televison.

"Who's the newcomer over there?" Cindy's blue orbs locked onto Marisol.

"That's Carmela's big sister, Marisol." Riley rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Cindy replied. Riley then welcomed Caesar and Cindy into the house. The two lovebirds sat on the chair adjacent to the big couch.

"Oh where are my manners…" Marisol paused the game. "I'm Marisol! What are your names? Wait lemme guess…you're Cindy and you're Caesar!"

"Yessur! The cutest couple this side of Woodcrest!" Cindy grinned, grabbing Caesar's hand.

"So you're the big sister Carmela never told us about, huh?" Caesar arched an eyebrow at Carmela.

"Hey chico…you never asked!" Carmela said defensively.

Jazmine then walked back into the family room with a smirk on her face. Cindy saw her best friend and ran up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Jazmine!" she cooed. "Wuts really good?!"

"Not the circulation through my body…" she moaned, turning blue.

"Whoops…this b-ball camp has improved my strength tenfold." Cindy dropped Jazmine to the ground.

"So where's the man of the hour?" Caesar asked, looking for the trademark afro.

"He's taking a quick shower." Jazmine sighed. "You know how the dojo makes him…"

"Awww…are you sad cuz you can't be in there with yo man?" Marisol teased.

Jazmine turned beet red and covered her face. "No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not…"

"Can you feel the magnetism between them?" Marisol sang in a high-pitch voice. "Growing stronger! And stronger…WHY DON'T THEY DO IT?!" she then did a quick pelvic thrust.

Everyone laughed as Jazmine blushed even more.

"I have to give him his personal space."

"Personal space my ass! That's your man ain't it?!" Marisol placed her hands on her hips.

Jazmine nervously nodded her head.

"Well once you two started a relationship, the words personal space are out of the vocabulary!"

"It's just…"

"You're afraid of the D?!" Marisol teased. All eyes shifted to Jazmine, who was still covering her face bashfully.

"Maybe…" Jazmine confessed. "It's just mommy and daddy told me to wait til marriage and-" she then noticed she was exposing herself to someone she's only known for less than a hour. "WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!"

"I think you two should have a talk elsewhere." a voice spoke from the doorway. It belonged to no other than Huey Freeman.

"Oh hush!" Marisol stuck her tongue out. "I'm just tryin to spicin' up ya'll relationship!"

"Our relationship is fine the way it is. Right, Jazmine?"

Jazmine was caught in a daydream about Huey showering.

"Jazmine?"

Nothing.

"Jazmine?!"

Still nothing.

"JAZMINE?!"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Whaddya say, baby?"

"I said our relationship is fine the way it is."

"Of course, sweetie."

"See." Huey told Marisol. "No sex needed."

"Hmm…I think you'd see the world for better once you get some." Marisol snickered.

"…" Huey just took a seat on the last vacant chair in the room.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Cindy asked while snuggling with Caesar.

"The only one I can find is Friday." Riley sighed. The gang watched that movie at least five hundred times and now it was time for five hundred and one. Apparently someone had been watching it recently because it didn't start from the beginning.

"_Whassup Craig. What's up Smokeeey?" Felicia looked at the two in a daze._

" _Nothin' what you want?" Smokey asked, obviously not wanting to be bothered by this fiend._

"_Oh. I need to borrow your car right quick."_

"_What kinda shit is that?? Most people wanna borrow sugar...or even ketchup. You wanna borrow my car? ...HELLL NO! Now get the hell on."_

"_Well lemme borrow a joint…"_

"_You need to borrow a job, wit yo broke ass."_

"_I'ma remember tha-at…"_

"_Remember it, write it down, take a picture, I don't give a fuck!" Smokey shouted._

Everyone laughed instantly except for Huey. It's not that it wasn't funny to him, he was just really out of it. Work overwhelmed today and now he was having dirty little thoughts about Jazmine. Thanks to Marisol's comments from earlier. He couldn't lie, he was ready to take it to the next level, but he didn't want his fate to end up like Riley's. Fatherhood was the last thing he needed. Right now he couldn't even start a revolution.

'Last thing we need is a kid with my intelligence and Jazmine's imagination running amok!' Huey thought to himself.

Jazmine looked at Huey and knew he was deep in thought. She knew it was either about the government or her. Since the government hasn't done anything stupid lately, she assumed it was about her.

'He's afraid, just like me.'

**What does Caesar plan to do to win Cindy mother's heart? Can Jazmine figure out the reason Huey has been so tense lately? What will happen when the new preps start to make their presence felt before they even arrive? Will an unholy alliance between The Woodcrest Hills Preps and The Boondocks be formed? Find out in Chapter 3: The Invite  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! STAY TUNED FOR FREQUENT UPDATES...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!**

**T. MIKE **


	3. The Invite

**A/N:** First off you might want to go back to Chapter 2 and read the last part (the part that gives you the preview for the next chapter) because I kinda changed it up a little. But since I know some people are lazy I'll just reposting right here:

**What does Caesar plan to do to win Cindy mother's heart? Can Jazmine figure out the reason Huey has been so tense lately? What will happen when the new preps start to make their presence felt before they even arrive? Will an unholy alliance between The Woodcrest Hills Preps and The Boondocks be formed? Find out in Chapter 3: The Invite**

**One More A/N:** Here we go again….I decided to do a double feature because I've been on a WRITING RIOT! So here's Chapter 3 rollin' on 24s. Big shoutouts to RosettaStone'sLove, Young Neil and Tani-Ni for puttin' this junt in their favorite stories. I really appreciate that, but lemme stop ridin' yall like a RODEO SHOW and let's CONTINUE THE SHOOOOW!

**Disclaimer: **Yea yea whatever...don't own this junt. AARON MCGRUDER DOES.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Invite**

**The morning after at The Freeman Residence…(7:15AM)**

Riley's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight beamed through the window. He was all sprawled out of the queen size bed. A warm smile crept across his face as he noticed Carmela holding Kiyone in her arms. The two were sitting in a chair sitting in the corner of their bedroom. Apparently it was another wild night for Kiyone. A wild night featuring Kiyone consists of constant cries, shitting, pissing and throwing up religiously. He then glanced at the digital clock laying on his dresser and saw it read '7:15AM'. He then did a double take at the clock and realized it was really a quarter past eight.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, instantly waking his baby mama and little one. "I'm gonna be late for WORK!"

"Ugh…" Carmela moaned. "No need to make all that damn noise."

"Sorry babe." he gave a peck on the lips. Kiyone started to whine but quickly stopped as Riley gave her a quick peck on the lips as well. Carmela giggled as she noticed the slob that was connected from Kiyone's lips to Riley's. He felt the unwanted saliva and quickly wiped it off. Riley then walked over to the closet and pulled out his uniform. A red polo shirt and some khaki Dickies work pants. Riley Freeman worked as a Sales Floor Team Member at TARGET.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick FYI, yours truly works at TARGET as an ELECTRONICS/SALES FLOOR team member.

* * *

He hated the job with a passion for three reasons. Reason 1, he hated the management. Reason 2, he's always assigned to work in the TOYS section. Reason 3, the guests. The customers were rude, arrogant and worst of all, RICH. That basically meant they would turn the store upside down and not give a damn. 

"Hey baby, can you do me a favor?" Carmela asked.

"Uh…does it require the cookies and cream again?" he winked. His smart remark earned him a baby toy to the face.

"No nigga!" she snapped. "I need you to let Mari drop you off to work."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I LET THAT-" he quickly looked around to make sure Carmela's older sibling was around. Seeing the coast was clear he continued his rant. "HO BORROW MAH CAR?!"

"You mean our car?" she smirked dangling the keys to their blue 2000 Mazda RX-7.

"You act like I don't have keys either!" Riley flashed his own set.

"Listen Esco, we need the car today."

"For?"

"Girl business."

"Girl business like?"

"Like we're going to just you know…"

"No I don't."

"Spend some sister time together, I haven't seen Marisol in years, honey." she gave him some puppy dog eyes.

"Damn those eyes, I should cut them out…" he muttered. "Okay, but tell that woman I'm bout ta be late!"

"Alright, I call her." Carmela flipped open her mobile.

Riley then walked downstairs to see his brother sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper. There was some toast and milk sitting in front of the revolutionary. He lowered the paper so his eyes could be visible to Riley. The almond eyes followed Riley to the pantry. Once Riley retrieved his food from the pantry, he then slowly walked over to the toaster.

"Damn nigga you don't ever get tired of readin' tha newspaper?" Riley said putting a pop-tart into the toaster.

"Nope. Something new happens in the world everyday." Huey then took a bit of his toast. "You're going to be late to work again."

"How you figure? I'm about to leave now!" Riley snatched the pastry from the toaster.

"I guess I'll see you around ten tonight."

"Why? I get off at four-thirty."

"Because I have to work today, I have a new student."

"Aight then, I'll holla!" Riley chucked up the deuces.

The young thug then went back upstairs to say his farewells to his two favorite ladies. He picked up his daughter and hugged her for a couple of seconds.

"Love you…" he whispered into the baby's ear.

He then put her back down and walked over to his other favorite lady. He gave her a big hug. The two hugged for almost a minute before Riley broke the silence.

"I'll see ya after work, love ya…" he said staring into her crimson eyes.

"Love you too, Young Reezy." she gave him a kiss on the lips.

He smirked and gave her one more hug and then left to head out for work.

**Outside…(7:30am)**

Riley jumped inside of the RX-7 and began backing out of the driveway. He then stopped once he noticed someone running up to his car. Riley smacked his forehead when realized who it was…

"Riley!" the voice chirped. She opened the passenger's door and got inside of the vehicle.

"Marisol." he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh you know you're happy to see me." she cooed.

"Right." he then continued to back out of the driveway. Riley then took a little peek at her to see what she was wearing. Marisol had on a orange tunic with a brown t-shirt under it. On her right arm she had on two brown bracelet, her lower body was covered by some denim jeans and some all brown dress shoes. Last but not least, she had on a orange headband with some brown loop earrings. Her hair was falling down her back as usual.

'Damn…she lookin' hella fine today.' Riley thought.

"So did you finish beating that game yet?" Marisol asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nah…after ya'll left I hit the sack."

"Oh, it's really easy. It ain't nothin' but button mashin anyways."

"I know, I'm just tryin to find all the secrets, ya know?"

"I hear ya, I just like to kick ass."

"Yea I've noticed." Riley said as memories of getting slammed to the ground courtesy of Marisol replayed in his head.

"Oh chill, I know you've been through worse." Marisol lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I heard how you stood up to that bastard, Mario."

"You knew him?"

"Of course…he use to date me before he chose Carmela over me. That's how I met my ex-fiancé Juan."

"Damn…"

"I know Juan was Mario's older brother."

"Double damn!"

"I know chico, I know…" Marisol's eyes became glassy. Riley noticed how the tone in the cocky latina changed so he took a glance over to the passenger's side and noticed the tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I still can't believe Juan cheated on me! I was out bustin' mah ass with two jobs and he goes and does this to me!"

"Niggas." Riley sighed.

"Maybe I can find the one here in Woodcrest." she wiped a tear away.

"Maybe…maybe not." Riley passed her a Kleenex. "You can do what I did, I let the one come to me. That's how I met your sister.

**Flashback…**

_The fifteen year old Riley Freeman was storming down the street, watching the cracks in the asphalt. Little did he know that he was about to bump into trouble…_

"_Aye watch we're you're walkin' BITCH!" Riley yelled, holding his bottom. Apparently he bumped into somebody due to the fact he wasn't paying attention to where he was going._

"_Um excuse me, chico?" a young latina snapped her fingers._

"_You heard me, son!" Riley's eyes became slits._

"_Man, I eat little niggas like you for breakfast." she spat and then grabbed him by the crotch._

_Riley's eyes nearly popped out of his head._

"_C'mon now baby, this ain't necessary!"_

"_Oh believe me nobody fucks with Carmela Tiffany Rodriquez and gets away with it!" she said full of pride. Her nails, what seemed like claws at the time continued to apply more pressure to the squeeze._

"_Ok I'm sorry…" he cried nearly in tears._

_Carmela let go of him and laughed like a wild hyena._

"_So you think you gangsta huh?!" Riley asked, holding his family jewels. __i.e. testicles_

"_Bitch, I know I'm gangsta!" Carmela blew a bubble with her bubble gum._

"_Oh really…so I take it you just moved here?"_

"_Yep from Queens!" she threw up a gang sign._

"_Wow…" he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was a gangsta beauty. Carmela's hair was dark brown with red highlights which went all the way down to her butt. She wore a New York Knicks Jersey dress with some crisp white Air Force Ones. The jersey dress hugged her coke bottle body perfectly._

'_Damn ma got a bottle-shaped body like Mrs. Buttersworth.' Riley perverted thought in his mind._

"_So what's your name, chump?" Carmela twirled the gum around her finger._

"_Yo my name is Riley son but you know niggas call me aka Riley Escobar cuz I be in the streets ya know. With all kinds of names like HR Paperstacks aka Horse Choker aka Killsbury Dough Boy aka Louis Rich…"_

"_Like the turkey bacon?" Carmela asked, arching an eyebrow._

"_Yea like that…WHAT?" Riley yelled._

_Carmela giggled. 'This nigga is kinda tough and cute too!'_

**End Flashback…**

"And ever since then we've been hitting it off." Riley smiled.

"And now you guys have a kid together, that's like the cutest thing ever!" she squealed.

"Yep, thanks to Carmela and Kiyone. I see the world in a different way now. I have a better state of mind now…" Riley said as he stopped in front of his job. "Well here ya go…"

He then gave her the keys and got out of the driver's seat. Marisol followed and got out of the passengers side and walked over to Riley.

"I'll see ya later, little brother!" she cooed as she gave him a hug.

"Ight peace…" he said with a blush creeping across his face. She let go of him and then got into the car and pulled off.

'Just because I picked my main course, doesn't mean I can't look at the menu.' Riley thought to himself as he walked into his personal hell a.k.a. TARGET.

**Meanwhile at The McPhearson Residence…(8:00AM)**

"Mom!" Cindy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Cynthia." Mrs. McPhearson yelled from the bottom.

"It is okay if Caesar comes over for breakfast?"

"It's only eight in the morning, there's no need for him to be here this earlier."

"Please mummy! He really wants to spend time with us."

"US? As in me and you?"

"Yes mom, he really wants to get to know his future mother-in-law better." she blushed.

Mrs. McPhearson blushed as well. "Isn't a little earlier to talk about marriage?"

"Maybe I just followin' your footsteps."

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, he can have lunch with us since your father is actually coming home for once…"

Cindy silently cursed to herself. She hated her father because all he did was go on business trips with his secretary. He never spent time with her once she started playing basketball at the age of ten. He treated his wife and daughter with no respect but he would give that damn secretary the world if she asked for it.

"Okay it's a date." Cindy replied. "What time are we having lunch today?"

"Probably around four."

"Alright thanks mom, you're the best!" Cindy ran down the stairs to give her mom a hug.

**DING-DONG!**

"That wouldn't happen to be Caesar now would it?" Mrs. McPhearson gave Cindy that motherly look.

"Oh no…I told him I would call if he could come." she walked over the door, praying it really wasn't him. She slowly opened the door to reveal…

"Jazmine!" Cindy chirped. "What you doin' here so early?"

"Oh I just figured we should spend some time together because we haven't in a long time."

"What about last night?"

"I mean one-on-one time together, ya know?"

"True dat," Cindy then let Jazmine inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. M." Jazmine properly greeted Cindy's mom.

"Good morning Jazmine." she smiled back.

"How are Tom and Sarah doing?"

"They're doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's good, tell Sarah I'm going to call her later on tonight."

"I surely will." Jazmine beamed.

"Well let's go up to my room." Cindy grabbed Jazmine's hand.

**In Cindy's room…(8:05am)**

The two teenage girls were sprawled out on Cindy's bed talking about how their relationships were going.

"So…how is Huey P. Newton Jr. treatin ya these days?" Cindy smirked.

"He's treating me like a queen." she replied. "Just lately he seems to be frustrated."

"When isn't he?"

"I mean like this a different kind of frustration. For instance when he gets home from work, he wants us to go straight to his room." Jazmine then covered her face in embarrassment. "Then we start kissing and we start getting hot so we take off our clothes and then before we can remove our underwear, he gets up and leaves."

"Oh!" Cindy smiled. "I know what kind of frustration he's going through."

"What kind?"

"Sexual frustration." Cindy lifted her index finger into the sky. "Obviously he wants to have sex with you, but either he thinks you don't want to or he's just afraid. So being not able to get his stimulation, he gets upset."

"Well I am afraid. I don't want anything to happen between us."

"What do you mean Jazzy? Nothing won't happen. Only thing that will happen is Huey will make you feel ways you never thought you could feel…"

"I mean, doesn't it hurt? And what if I get pregnant?! Daddy would cry and Mommy would kill me! But here's my worst fear: What if I don't satisfy him?"

"Okay allow me to answer all those questions in a nutshell for ya." Cindy then took a deep breath. "It hurts for a while but then the pain turns into pleasure. If you guys use protection there's like a fifteen percent chance you can get preggo, or you could always get birth control. Last but not least, Jazmine I know you would make him explode…I mean look at you! You're a beautiful mixed young lady. No homo."

"Okay Cindy I know you're not a dyke…" Jazmine chuckled.

"But seriously, talk to him about it." Cindy winked. "Once you guys do it once, I bet you he'll be less angry. Shit, he might start walking around with a smile painted on his face."

"Thanks Cindy, I'll talk to him before he goes to work today." Jazmine hugged her friend.

"No problemo, now let's watch some TV." Cindy turned her 37" LCD flat screen TV.

**Meanwhile at Woodcrest Hills Country Club…(8:15am)**

Bif, the almighty leader of the Woodcrest Hills Preps was having a round-table discussion with his fellow members. He sat at the head of the table, then to his right was Russel, to his right was Chad, to his right was Latrelle, to her right was Pinky and to her right was Marcos. The room looked very luxurious, just like any room in any household in Woodcrest Hills. The most distinctive feature of the room was the large 72" Plasma Flat screen TV planted on the wall behind Bif.

"So Boss, these new guys are coming into to town today." Chad panicked. "What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down Chad, I have the solution." Bif then held up a small picture of Huey. "Huey is going to train us."

"What?!" Latrelle gasped. "You actually trust that nigga?"

"You can trust anybody when money is involved."

"Whatever…I just know that we can't lose our grounds to these newcomers!" Latrelle rolled her eyes.

"So boss, are we going to like team up with Huey and his friends?" Russel asked scratching his bald head.

"I guess that involves the mixed girl too, right?" Pinky snuck her nose up in disgust.

"She's very strong courtesy of Huey's training." Bif sighed. "However once we get these BBC punks out of the way, it's back to dominating Woodcrest."

"Sir Bif, I have a video package from a guy named 'Billionaire Bruno.'" Bif's butler walked into the room with a small black tape.

"Marcos, since you're our technology wiz, check this for any bombs or hazards towards us."

"Yes boss." Marcos grabbed the box and exited the room.

"So babycakes, when and where our we going to battle for our territory?" Pinky asked sweetly.

"It's really simple Snugglebunny." he cooed back. "At The Bushido Brown Dojo."

"Brilliant indeed." Chad added. "Now only is not our property, but we'll have the advice since that dojo has multiple levels."

"Easy for sniping." Marcos grinned as he came back in, holding the tape. "It's clean boss, should I pop it in?"

"Please do." Bif motioned for his comrade to put the tape in.

All eyes focused on the huge screen as the tape started to load up on the screen. The screen was now occupied with a large, muscular caucasian man with a brown buzz cut. The young man wore an all gold bathrobe, with a white polo and black slacks under it. This was no other than Billionaire Bruno, leader of the infamous Billionaire Boys Club.

"Bif and all owners of zones of Woodcrest, I'm sending this video to inform you that in the next couple of hours you will be forced to give up your territory. There's a new sheriff in town and his name is Bruno!" Bruno laughed.

"That son of a-" Latrelle was cut off by Bif's butler.

"Sir Bif!" he shouted. "We have a live video call from Sir Billionaire Bruno."

"Turn it on!"

The video recording of Bruno was now replacing of a live image of Bruno smiling a devilish grin.

"Ah well if it isn't the Woodcrest Hills Preps?" Bruno chuckled. "Let's see your army here…you have two black kids. Impressive, didn't think niggers could have that much money! Oops I'm going off track, so you have two black kids, a slut, an overlarge bald buffoon and some sort of nerd…real impressive."

"Shut your mouth!" Latrelle hissed. "You ain't gonna be walkin' round here callin me a nigga! I'll have your head blown off your shoulders, cuzzo!"

"Wow…how did she get into your clique, Bif?" Bruno arched an eyebrow. "She's the absolute opposite of being one of us.

"See I'm not phony like you, Bruno!" Latrelle growled. "Hurry and come to Woodcrest…you not takin' our town from us."

"Calm down, Latrelle." Pinky rubbed Latrelle's shoulders. "Don't worry about him. He's just trying to get into our heads."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not like you and try to get into people's pants." Bruno snarled. "You probably go both ways."

"Bruno!" Bif yelled. "Stop talking about women and pick our your own!"

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say I'm talking to a bunch of girls."

"Think your funny, huh?" Bif said. "When are you arriving in town?"

"Well since I'm in no rush to complete takeover, I would say around five."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's do this like real preps then, I challenge you to a eight on eight brawl."

"Wow…it's been a while since I actually fought for territory…" Bruno cracked his neck. "Alright so I assume you mean four guys and four girls per team, correct?"

"Indeed." Bif then cracked his neck to taunt his opponent. "Well we shall see who will victorious at 'The Bushido Brown Dojo Open Challenge'"

"We will and it will be BBC!" Bruno then disconnected from the TV chat.

"I think I need to make a phone call…" Bif walked over to the telephone.

**Meanwhile at the Freeman Residence…(8:45AM)**

Huey was still reading his newspaper until he felt a presence in the kitchen with him. Glancing up from the newspaper he saw Carmela grabbing something from the refrigerator. She had on a small rather revealing white tank top, with red booty shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and Huey found himself staring for a second. She was bending over, which gave Huey a view of her barely covered bottom. He quickly lifted the paper back to his face.

"You should really wear more clothes around the house." Huey said in his normal tone.

"If I put on anymore clothes…I'll burn up!"

"Still, it's called having some respect for the people that live here. You think I want to see you half-naked?"

"I dunno, any straight guy would." she cooed.

"I guess any straight guy that wasn't the uncle of your baby."

"I was just playin'…" she sat at the table next to him.

"Where's the little demon at?"

"She's sleeping of course." Carmela said playing with her fingers. "I think she's nocturnal or some shit."

"It would seem." The sounds of 'Hip Hop' by Dead Prez filled the small kitchen. Huey then put his paper down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello." he said coldly, knowing who was on the other end.

"Huey!" Bif said in a panic. "We need to start training now! These new guys aren't playing! I had Marcos do some research on them and they are definitely a force to be reckoned with!"

"Make sure that car has a decal of a black panther on both sides." Huey sighed. "And meet me at the dojo in two hours."

"Deal and deal! Goodbye!" Bif ended the conversation.

"What was that about?" Carmela asked.

"To make a long story short. Some new preps are coming into town and they want to take over in a similar fashion our Woodcrest Hills Preps tried to."

"Oh…so I guess you're about to go and train, huh?"

"Yes, I can tell from Bif's voice that this isn't going to be easy." Huey then excused himself from the table.

"If I didn't have these braces on my legs I would help whoop dat ass!" Carmela yelled behind him.

"You just stay here and take care of Kiyone."

**As Huey gets prepare to quickly train The Woodcrest Hills Preps, will he have enough time before the BBC arrives? Also, will Cindy's advice help strengthen or weaken Huey and Jazmine's relationship. Last but not least, how will lunch go with the McPhearsons? Find out in Chapter 4: Crossing Enemy Lines**

* * *

**A/N: Alright we're 50 percent through this double feature. This is the intermission where you can either continue forward or take some time to critque/review my work. I'd really appreciate it...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP!**

**T. MIKE **


	4. Crossing Enemy Lines

**A/N: **Welcome to part dos, of your DOUBLE FEATURE. Um...not much to say really besides support ALL BOONDOCKS FANFICTION!**  
**

**One more A/N: **Since in the strip or show they never gave Cindy's parents names, I made up some for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Boondocks, okay? You understand?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crossing Enemy Lines **

**One hour later, at The Freeman Residence (10:00AM)**

Huey was suited up and ready to go. He had on an all black gi, a red handband tied around his forehead and had his bokken strapped to his back. The only reason he told Bif to wake two hours was because Jazmine called him earlier and said she would be at the house around ten. Huey looked at his watch and noticed it was already '10:01' and his patience was growing short. He left his room and walked passed the guest room to see what Carmela was doing. He peeked in to see nobody in the room. Then something touched his shoulder which caused him to hop ten feet into the air and unsheathe his bokken. The something was Carmela and she currently on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Damn, that was too funny!" Carmela wiped a tear from her eye. "If only I had a camera."

"You caught me off guard a little…" Huey blushed.

"Aww is the revolutionary blushin'?" she squeezed his cheeks. Carmela continued to squeeze his cheeks until she heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them looked towards the direction of the sound and saw Jazmine standing there with her hands on her little hips.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked staring a hole into Carmela.

"No chica, not at all…I'll be on my way now." Carmela walked passed Jazmine and went downstairs.

"Jazmine." Huey said.

"Huey." she replied in a tone lower than thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit. "What was all of that about?"

"Well originally I was waiting for you to come but you was taking a little too long so I decided to go see what Carmela was doing. So I went to her room and to my surprise she wasn't there. Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I got a little jumpy, so I was blushing. She started to tease me for showing such a weak emotion and then you saw what you saw." Huey explained.

"And you really expect me to believe that?" she hissed still sounding under thirty-two.

"Yes." he replied with a cold tone as well. "You seriously don't believe me?"

"Well I do, honey!" she smiled. "I was just messin' wit ya…I love to see you get angry sometimes."

"Why?"

"It's cute and that's when you show that you're truly concerned most of the time." she then grabbed his hand. "We need to talk."

"Alright, we've got some time."

"Let's do it in a room at least, so we can have privacy." Jazmine then lead him to his bedroom.

**Inside of Huey's bedroom…(10:05AM)**

Huey and Jazmine were on the bed in each other's arms. Huey looked calm, while Jazmine looked a little nervous.

"Well…" Huey broke the silence. "I'm all ears."

"I just wanted to know why you've been so tense lately?" she blurted.

"Work has been killer, all the training I've been doing and I know today is going to be a true test."

"It can't be that." she stuck her bottom lip out. "I think something else is bothering you."

"How would you know? Can you read minds, Ms. Cleo?"

"Shut up…" she muttered. "I'm tryin to find out what's up with you."

"As previously stated, nothing is wrong."

Jazmine then did the unthinkable and got on top of Huey. The young revolutionary was definitely caught off guard as she began to plant little wet kisses all over his face. He then decided to take offense and roll her off of him and take position on top. Now he planted kisses all over her face until he connected with her lips. The heat definitely started to build up between them as Jazmine opened her mouth, so Huey's tongue could go exploring. Once their tongues met, they began to move in harmony, sending sensation down their spines. The mulatto then gently pushed Huey off of her.

"Why did you stop?" Huey asked arching that same eyebrow.

"Because you got to go to work…" Jazmine lied. She really stopped because the sensation from kissing was making her want to do more things. Jazmine believes she's ready, she's just not sure if Huey was.

"No, I can sense something else is bothering you." Huey closed his eyes. "Like you're worried about something."

"Actually I am." Jazmine admitted. "Lately the last couple of nights when you've come home from work, we've been getting really intimate. But just when things start to get really intense, you back down."

"As much as I really want to keep going, I back down for a reason." Huey replied. "I can't end up like Riley."

"How do you mean?" she asked in a hurtful voice. "Having a child? Huey, you of all people should know that if we practice safe sex, I won't get pregnant."

"What about that small percentage, Jazmine?" he stood up from the bed, raising his tone. "You get pregnant and everything gets fucked up!"

"How does everything get messed up?!" she rivaled his tone.

"Because once you begin to carry our child at this age, you'll have to drop out of college, I'll have to work two jobs and worry about feeding an extra mouth." he complained.

"Huey, I really wonder about you sometimes." she sighed and walked out of the room.

'I want to let her know of my desire, gotta let it go because I'm almost on fire!' Huey screamed in his head.

The martial arts trainer grabbed his duffle bag and exited the room as well. He walked towards the kitchen and noticed the two latina sisters chatting up a storm. However they were speaking in their first language, Spanish. Once they notice Huey was in the room they went back to speaking English.

"Hey Huey!" Marisol waved from the table. She felt a smirk creep on her face she noticed his attire. "That's your work uniform?"

"Yep." he simply said.

"Not a man of many words this morning, huh?" Carmela grinned. Huey didn't say anything as he sent her that cold stare. "Don't gimme dat look…so what's wrong wit Jazzy? She stormed up outta here like a minute ago."

"Something I'd rather not talk about." Huey then started heading towards the door.

"Well you know if you need to get anything off your chest, The Rodriguez sisters are here for ya!" Marisol winked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Meanwhile at the Dubois Residence (10:25AM)**

Jazmine busted the front door open and went towards the kitchen. A cold beverage was what she needed right now. She licked her lips as she pulled out a bottle of strawberry NesQuik milk. Snatching it from the shelf, she closed the fridge door and popped the top off of the milk bottle. Jazmine then gulped the milk down in about five seconds before suffering from a temporary brain freeze.

"You shouldn't drink so fast, sweetie." Sarah grinned, entering the room with her daughter. "I know you gulp down drinks when you're sad, so spill it."

"Nothing's wrong, mom." Jazmine lied. "I was just very thirsty."

"Really…Jazmine I've known you for all of your seventeen years of existence and I know the only time you down drinks that fast is when you're depressed."

"Oh it's nothing to big, mommy."

"It has to do with Huey, huh?" Sarah smiled in Jazmine's now pink face.

"Maybe…he's just you know."

"Cold." Sarah filled in the blank.

"Yea, he doesn't let me get to close to his heart sometimes."

"You have to give him personal space sometimes dear. From what Robert told me, Huey back in Chicago basically had to take male responsible after his parents died. Even though he lived with his Aunt Cookie most of the heavy responsibilities were in his hands."

"That's exactly why he should let me get closer to him. I'm willing to give him all the love and attention that he deserves."

"Trust me, from the way he reacts to your actions…" Sarah took a quick yawn. "He's madly in love with you."

"I knew that mom it's just…" she paused since she knew telling her mom about his sexual frustration would lead to the 'wait til marriage talk' again. "Nothing."

"Okay Jazzy, well I'm going back to bed. See ya later on!"

"Mom, you're still in bed this late?"

"Yes, your father and I was up all last night." she smiled. 'Those lessons from A Pimp Named Slickback really paid off' she wickedly thought in her mind.

"Oh alright, no more info needed. Love ya!" Jazmine waved as her mother disappeared from the kitchen. Jazmine then pulled out her cellphone to call her best friend.

**Two rings later…**

"Jazzy!" Cindy chirped. "Did you talk to Huey?"

"Yes and you was right. He's sexually frustrated."

"I'm always right! So did you tell him it was okay and that you was ready?"

"I was going to, but I can see he's afraid of the risk of him becoming a father."

"Oh boy, I guess I can get Caesar to talk to him, speaking of which Ceez is comin' over to my house for lunch with my parents today."

"Oh wow…Caesar's tryin' to win your mom's heart! That's cute." Jazmine cooed.

"Yes I know, but my dad is goin' to be cockblockin' like a bitch!" Cindy growled. "I hate that man SO much!"

"Me too…he was so mean to us the last time he was in town." Jazmine said. "He made us walk from the business district all the way back to my house, because he wanted to go on a business date with that secretary of his."

"I know gurl, but I gotta go…wish us luck!"

"I will, oh and wish me luck too with Huey."

"I pray for you two." she chuckled. "Peace out homie!"

"Bye Cindy." Jazmine then pressed END on her cellphone.

**Three hours later at The Bushido Brown Dojo…(2:00PM)**

Huey stood in front of his pupils with a frown on his face. Bif, Chad, Marcos, Pinky and Latrelle all were glistening from sweat while Huey remained dry. They were currently working on doing one-thousand push-ups due to the fact they could execute any of Huey's special techniques.

"Enough of this!" Latrelle stood up after completing one-thousand push-ups. "This ain't gonna help us win!"

"And neither is not being able to perform any of these powerful attacks I'm showing you." Huey then motioned for Latrelle to come in front of him. "Now get into my fighting stance."

Latrelle got into Huey's fighting stance and awaited further instruction. Huey then grinned and began to speak slowly so everyone could comprehend.

"Alright, this is one of the first moves I ever learned to execute." Huey then got into his fighting stance and held his right arm back. "Now first you hold back your dominant arm like this."

All of the preps did as they were told and cocked back their right arm.

"Now next you want to focus all of your energy into your right palm." Huey closed his eyes and began to focus all of his energy towards his right palm. "Put everything into it!"

The preps once again mimicked their sensei's actions and now the foundation began to shake from all the energy being focused into one area.

"Last but not least once you feel that you have enough energy, you just release your arm and sent it forward with lightning speed." Huey demonstrated by penetrating a hole in a nearby pillar. "See?"

They all nodded their heads in shock.

"Now this what we're going to do, Bif you're going to hit me with the attack and knock me into Chad. After that, Chad I want you to knock me into Russel and then just keep the chain flowing until I reach Pinky. Your job Pinky is to find me off with the Shinryuken."

Once again they all nodded their heads like bobble-heads.

"I'm not sure if I can do it." Pinky whimpered.

"With that attitude of course you won't be able to…but if you focus that energy correctly, it will be used to your advantage." Huey then walked next to Bif. "On my mark and not a moment sooner."

'This is going to be wonderful.' Bif grinned to himself.

**THREE **

Bif felt a tremendous flow of energy circulating through his body. It was his hatred for Huey.

**TWO**

He felt high voltage flowing through the veins towards his arm. One more second and he would get to release it all out.

**ONE**

This is what Bif's been waiting for, it's time to release the demon within!

**GO!**

On cue Bif pushed his right arm forward and hit Huey dead in the chest. The energy from the attack caused Huey to go flying across towards Chad. The black prep cackled as he saw the revolutionary flying towards him. As the body got closer, Chad had a new idea. Once Huey's body was within striking distance, Chad did a step side to avoid getting hit by Huey's motionless body. Once Huey passed him that when he released his right arm and hit Huey dead in the back, sending him flying even faster. Russel beat on his chest as he saw Huey coming. Instead of following the instructions given he decided to spice things up a little. As Huey came flying towards him, Russel did the impossible. He caught Huey with one hand and held him up to eye level. The young revolutionary was panting heavily and barely had his eyes open. Russel laughed and then released his right arm with was stored with tons of focused energy which sent Huey now flying diagonally across the air instead of horizontally. Marcos then began scaling the wall to catch up with the soaring Huey. They must have been at least forty feet in the air as Marcos did a quick wall kick so he could be directly above Huey. Once he was above him, he released the right arm out and hit Huey dead in the head, sending him flying down back towards the ground level of The Bushido Brown Dojo. Latrelle saw the revolutionary quickly descending and got into a position to continue the ruthless combo. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Latrelle ran up and released her arm from it's energy-conserving position and hit him in the ribs which sent him in the direction of the last prep remaining, Pinky. She felt her knees wobbly as the pressure was on her. She closed her eyes as Huey came within striking distance. All she did was stick her right arm all the way up and used the energy she had stored to send her airborne as her fist connected with Huey's jaw, sending crashing into the ceiling. He now found himself stuck in the ceiling

"Damn…" Bif exclaimed. "We whooped his ass."

"I know…I guess it's just if we use our hatred to our advantage, our attacks use their MAX power." Latrelle assumed.

"Something like that…" Huey said still stuck in the ceiling. "Can I get some assistance?"

"Sure sensei!" they all chanted as they went to help Huey.

**Meanwhile at the McPhearson Residence…(2:30PM)**

Cindy and her parents sat in the family room patiently waiting for Caesar to arrive. Cindy's father had a cigar in his mouth and looked angry as always. Only time he looked happy was around his secretary, Mrs. Briggs. Keyword: Mrs. As in she's married! Meanwhile Cindy's mom keep taking looks at her husband until he finally noticed and snapped.

"Why do you keep staring at me?!"

"Because you're my husband." she stuck her nose in the air. "Is that against the law?"

"Yea when you're a fat, ugly bitch."

"Herbert, how could you say such a thing? Especially in front of Cynthia!"

"Because it's the truth…they say lying is a sin, right?" he cackled.

**DING-DONG!**

"Oh great the little urban youth is here." Herbert sighed. "Let's make this quick. I got an three-thirty appointment with Bridgette, uh I mean Mrs. Briggs."

"Whatever." Cindy muttered as she went to answer the door. She opened the door and was welcomed by a dozen of roses and a beaming Michael Caesar. He was actually dressed up with a white dress shirt, a black MOS DEF tie, black dress pants and some shiny black dress shoes.

"Oh thanks babe, you look so handsome!" Cindy cooed. "I know I told you to dress nice, but DAYUM!"

"Thanks and you lookin' mighty beautiful today yourself." Caesar looked his girlfriend up and down. She had on a baby blue dress shirt with some tight black dress pants, black heels. Her hair was down for the first time in years. Cindy then grabbed his hand and lead him into the household.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. M!" Caesar beamed.

"Hey Michael, how are you doing today?" Mrs. McPhearson asked.

"Doing great because I'm here with my second family." he grinned.

This caused Mrs. McPhearson to blush, but Mr. McPhearson to grunt.

"Oh where are my manners, sir!" Caesar slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm Michael Caesar, your daughter's boyfriend. Nice to finally meet you."

"I would say the same for you, but I'm not too impressed." he grunted.

"O-kay…" Caesar then turned back to Mrs. McPhearson and gave her a rose. "For you."

"Oh my…" Mrs. McPhearson blushed. "That was so sweet of you, thanks."

"Yea very nice, but you think that's going to win my approval over? You beat up all of my friend's children. I should have you arrested."

"Look man, it's called self-defense. I'm pretty sure with all the money flowing around Woodcrest Hills, you guys have some surveillance cameras of those preps startin' fights with me and my boys." Caesar's nice guy tone started to fade away.

"Anyways!" Cindy interrupted. "Let's get lunch started!"

"Sounds good to me." Caesar walked towards the dining room.

"Herb, are you coming to eat?" Mrs. McPhearson asked.

"I'll think about it…" he took a deep puff of his cigar.

**5 minutes later in the dining room…**

"No offense, Mrs. M but this is some of the best fried chicken I've ever had." Caesar chomped away. "I mean I didn't think-"

"What a little ol' white lady could cook a mean fried chicken?" she chuckled. "A lot of my African-American friends tell me I'm better than them."

"That's interesting." he continued to munch away.

"So Michael, what are your goals in life?" Mrs. McPhearson said in between small bites.

"Well I have two, but the main one I can go for right now is soccer. I have a sports scholarship to play on Woodcrest University Warriors soccer team. My other was to be become a rapper."

"Nice, has Cindy ever told you about her goals?"

"Actually she has, she wants to be the first woman to play in the NBA."

"Too bad it's never going to happen." Mrs. McPhearson whispered to Caesar who nodded in argreemnet.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cindy yelled. "Nothing is impossible, only improbable."

"Well I'll tell you something impossible, this nigger becoming attached to you!" Hebert came into the room and flipped the table over. This caused all the food to fall on every occupant at the dinner table.

"What the hell?!" Caesar got up from his seat to check out the McPhearson ladies. "You two okay?"

"Yes…" Mrs. McPhearson mumbled in fear.

"I'm good." Cindy replied back.

"You sure you're okay, Rebecca?" Herbert then pulled her up from the ground so they could be face to face. "How could you do this to us?"

"Do what?" she cowered. Rebecca knew what was coming next.

"Let this ghetto piece of shit step into MY house and date MY daughter."

"First off, you barely stay here and you don't even pay for half of the stuff in here, so how is it your house? Second of don't you dare call me daughter after all the bullshit you've put US through." Cindy spat.

Herbert didn't even say a word, he just slapped Rebecca down to the ground and then he started to walk towards Cindy and give her a dose to. She closed her eyes awaiting to feel the stinging pain on her face until she heard someone collapse to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw her father sprawled out on the ground with a river of blood flowing from his nose. Her blue orbs then traveled up to see Caesar helping her mother get back to her feet. She also noticed his right fist was covered in blood, her father's blood.

"Thanks Michael, you're really a dear." she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Mrs. M…I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner."

"You really love my daughter, huh?"

"With all my heart."

"That's good, hopefully she feels the same way to, son."

Caesar's heart felt so warm to hear Mrs. McPhearson call him son.

"Nigger, I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" Herbert cried from the ground.

"Actually…you can tell that to the boys in blue." Caesar smiled as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

**Not only did Caesar win Mrs. McPhearson heart, he also saved them from being abused by him for a long time. As the clock keeps on ticking, Huey and The Woodcrest Hills Preps only have two more hours left before the BBC arrives. Will the training truly pay off? Last but not least, when will Huey be able to release his desire? Find out in Chapter 5: The Bushido Brown Invitational. **

* * *

**A/N: And that ends our DOUBLE FEATURE presentation, KEEP BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY! Reviews are always welcome, they are the gas that fuels my creative sports car. LOL! **

** T. MIKE  
**


	5. Sun Don't Shine

**A/N: **Yep sorry I haven't been updating by my SPEED IS LIFE standards, but I've been preoccupied playing the hottest game of the year: Super Smash Bros Brawl, but now I'm taking a break to give back to the BOONDOCKS FANFICTION community and writing Chapter 5. Also after deep thinking I've decided that fic will now be about their summer vacation. I really don't feel like making a college fic at the moment, so from this day forward this all based off the summer. Hence, the new title…The Life and Times of WHS: A Woodcrest Summer. Last but not least, remember when I said the next installment of 'The Return of The Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch' was gonna drop back in Feburary? Well here it is almost through March and still no update. That's from to change, the next update I make on this forum will be for that story, so definitely be on the LOOKOUT for that. Also a new one-shot entitled 'Let's Nab Cindy' is in the works as well. Please and thank you…and let's CONTINUE THE SHOOOOOOOW!

**An a special A/N to 23lilly: **It can be pronounced two ways; the way you keep thinking **"aerosol" **just replace the **"a" **with a **"m" **or the way I tend to say it is "**mah-ree-saul"**

* * *

****

Chapter 5: Sun Don't Shine

One of Woodcrest's richest residences found himself standing in front of his sensei and peers displaying a move on an training dummy. Huey growled as he saw Bif execute one of his maneuvers in a sloppy manner. Bif's foot connected with the designated target, just not in the designated area of the target. This was the tenth time the fearsome Prep leader screwed up the move. Latrelle and Pinky on the other hand seemed to be able to mimic Huey's high kick slap perfectly. Russel, Bif, Chad and Marcos however could barely get their legs to lift up pass the training dummy's chest. The move required the attacker to extend his leg high enough to kick the opponent in the face with the tip of their foot. Then as their opponent's face turned bring that same foot back to kick them again using their heel to make the attack more effective.

"It's not my fault we're not made of rubber like you three!" Bif pointed a finger at a snickering Latrelle, a blushing Pinky and the cold glare of Huey Freeman.

"Nonsense, if you focus…" Huey then walked to the training dummy and did the attack with perfection. "You can do anything."

Latrelle grinned and motioned for Huey to move out of her way. He gave her space to do whatever she was aiming to do. Still wearing that cocky grin, she walked to the training dummy and got into her fighting stance. She took a deep breath and then with impressive speed, extended her right leg up to the dummy's face and kicked it viciously. The force caused the head to the shift to the left a little, before the head could turn anymore she used the back of her heel to hit the head again and causing it to fly off the dummy and roll next to Russel.

"OH MY!" Russel, the biggest person in the room shrieked as the head rolled next to his shoes.

"Wow…how did he make it into your organization?" Huey whispered to Bif.

"We needed some muscle and this was all we could find."

"Oh."

Russel then started running around in circles until he ran into a pillar. Every one in the room shook their head in unison. While every one was wondering if their IQ dropped from watching Russel's antics, nobody noticed the figure who entered the room. The mysterious figure stood at six feet and seven inches tall, well built and had a neatly round shaped afro, unlike Huey's nappy afro.

"Bushido-sensei." Huey bowed before the legendary Bushido Brown.

"Good afternoon Huey." Bushido then looked at the five teenagers occupying his dojo. "Why are these rich folks in my mediocre gym?"

"Because Mr. Brown…we needed Huey's help!" Bif spoke up.

"Yeah, the BBC is comin' to take over!" Latrelle exclaimed. "They already done dominated five towns in the area."

"But still last time I checked I asked you folks for some money to help build my dojo up and all you fools did was laugh!" Bushido lowered his sunglasses so the Preps could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Well you see…" Bif started whistling.

"All I see is your uppity asses getting out of my sight." Bushido pointed to the door.

"See ya dumbass!" Latrelle slapped Bif in the back of the head. "I told you to give this place a donation, but NO we had to give to the Badminton team instead."

"They guaranteed me they would go all the way!" Bif defended himself.

"All them niggas did was go all the way to LAST PLACE." Latrelle placed her hands on her hips.

"For your information, all of the players on the Badminton team are of white descent."

"Whatever." Latrelle turned her back.

"Mr. Bushido Brown, I will donate one million dollars to this fine establishment if you quick train us and allow us to fight in your gym." Bif pulled out a briefcase.

The briefcase was made of platinum and had a diamond encrusted around the borders. Bif showed off his trademark grin as he popped the security locks off the briefcase. Once the finally locked drop, the door to the briefcase flipped down to reveal tons of hundreds in big stacks. Bushido Brown's eyes started to glow green as he saw the million dollars before him.

"Deal." Bushido grabbed the briefcase "Let's shake on it though."

Bushido Brown then extended his hand out to Bif. The prep began to shake in a nervous manner as he slowly extended his hand out to seal the deal. As soon as their hands connected, Bushido grinned and yanked Bif towards him and used his left arm to clothesline him into the floor.

"Huey, you didn't do a good job training this one." Bushido chuckled. "Well I've got two hours to train you jive turkeys and this ain't gonna be no picnic."

Everyone in the room, even Huey took a big gulp at that last statement. Bushido then got into a fighting stance and signaled for everyone to stand in a line.

****

Meanwhile at TARGET…(3:30PM)

Toys department, what a dump. Every aisle you passed looked like World War III was fought on. Every toy from My Little Pony to Hot Wheels to Pokemon to TMNT, even the expensive model cars were found on the floor, in ruins. The further you went, the more you found on the floor. Riley continued to walk up and down the department frantically picking up other people's messes.

"Wow Esco, looks like you've sold a lot of product off the shelf today." Sunshine giggled. This one of Riley's co-workers, she wore a red polo shirt with the TARGET logo printed on the left chest area, khaki capris with some all white Converse One-Stars. This was Riley's former mocha skinned love interest before Carmela came into town.

Riley gave her a half smile and then continued to pick up the abandoned items from off the ground and shelves. "Oh like you can really talk, you have the easiest motherlovin' section in the whole store!"

She indeed did have one of the easiest sections in the store. She was currently working in the Chemicals/Home Storage/Pet Care department. Sunshine pulled out a comb and quickly combed her long dark brown hair down.

"I know but that's why I'm over here." she then bent down next to him to pick up some toys. "To help a boy in need."

"Thanks at least you think before you do. Unlike the management here." Riley gritted his teeth together as he pulled a gallon of milk from the shelf. "What the hell is wrong with these people? Was they this lazy that they couldn't even put the milk back in the freezer?!"

Sunshine giggled. "People amaze me sometimes."

"But back to what I was sayin is…it's like the LODs (Leader on Duty) round here are so fuckin dumb. How they only gonna have one mofo watchin ova TOYS today, especially on a Saturday. These kids done tore this store up from da floor up!" Riley continued to find random items off the shelf.

"It's okay." she squeezed Riley's shoulders. "At least you have a beautiful girlfriend and child to go to."

"Yeah."

"I remember when you use to be the toughest nigga…" she then noticed Riley giving her a glare. "Uh…I mean you still are, but now you've settled down."

"I know, crazy huh? It's crazy what one woman can do to ya mind…" Riley smirked.

"Well I was one woman who tried to make you settle down and you still left me." she said in a whisper.

"Sunshine." Riley placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the one who put a dent in my armor, Carmela just had the more powerful sword to bust through it I suppose."

"She's lucky." Sunshine grinned as she got up and started to leave.

"Hey! You just gonna leave me hangin' like dat?" Riley arched his eyebrow.

"Don't wanna start no drama." she said as she fled with incredible speed.

Riley just sighed and continued to reassemble his department, one toy by one. Little did he know that DOUBLE TROUBLE was heading his way.

"That's right pick those toys up!" a voice shouted to Riley.

"Ay hoe, who the hell is you talkin to?!" Riley looked up and sucked his teeth as he noticed it was no other than Marisol. "Don't play gurl…"

"I should be tellin' you not to play, look at these toys you got on the floor. Bad! Shame on you!" Marisol pointed to the little various toys scattered along the floor.

"Shuddup Mari!" Carmela playfully shoved Marisol out of her way to hug her man. "Leave my Esco alone."

"Hey baby." Riley said planting a kiss on Carmela's lips. Riley then looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Kiyone?"

"Home with Jazzy D." Marisol yawned. "Somewhere Mela and myself will be headin' shortly."

"Yep I only got thirty more minutes in this hell hole." Riley muttered.

_"Attention Target Team Member Riley." _a voice called out through Riley's walkie-talkie.

"Go head for Riley, can I help you find something?" Riley spoke into the receiver.

__

"What's your location, sir?"

"Um…" Riley glanced over to see what aisle he was on. "I'm on F21."

_"Could you please meet me in the STL (Store Team Leader) office?" _Pete, the manager of the store calmly spoke back through his walkie.

"Copy that, I'm on my way." Riley replied. He then gave Carmela and Marisol a nervous look. "This nigga only call us in his office when either we do somethin' really good or somethin' really bad, and I ain't done no good in a long ass time."

"Don't worry, what's the worse that can happen?" Marisol asked.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Carmela cleared her throat when she noticed a shaky Sunshine standing in front of the trio.

"Can I help you? Oh wait I don't work here…maybe you should be askin' ME that question." Carmela spat.

"Carmela…I need to speak with Riley." Sunshine's beautiful hazel eyes turned into dangerous slits.

"Hah! Whatever you've got to say to my man, you can say in front of all of us, right Esco?" Carmela elbowed him, awaiting the right answer.

"Um…hold up Mela, Sunshine must have somethin' important to tell me." Riley excused himself from the Rodriquez sisters. "I'm headin to the STL office, ya'll can meet me at Food Avenue."

"Ok honey…" Carmela said aggravated. "Just don't get too close to little Miss Sunshine ova' there."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sunshine snarled. Riley could feel the tension between the girls and quickly grabbed Sunshine's hand and led her away from the red hot latina.

"Let go off her hand!"

"Whoops…" Riley blushed and chucked the deuce. Sunshine giggled as she felt a blush creep across her mocha face too.

****

Meanwhile at Meadowlark Lemon Park…(4:25pm)

Cindy and Caesar just finished an intense one-on-one basketball game up to twenty-one points. Both young adults were drenched in sweat, but still managed to be holding each other in their arms. The dreadhead looked down at Cindy to see she was looking back up at him. He loved the way her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"For what?"

"Doing what you did to my father. That's something I've been wanting to do ever since he started treating us bad."

"You should have. Someone needed to slap, I mean punch some sense into that man."

"Yea I also need to thank you for lettin' me beat that ass just now!" she chuckled.

"Oh whatever…I was being nice." Caesar lied.

The truth was Cindy was definitely a basketball superstar. She was the type of player that could do anything. She can dominate from the key with her extraordinary power, make rainbows from the three-point arc, block shots, steal with relative ease and now she's working on dunking. Who ever said white girls can't jump?

"You can't beat me in soccer though." Caesar said triumphantly.

****

Meanwhile in TARGET…(4:35PM)

"What's up with that girlfriend of yours?" Sunshine asked as they walked towards the STL office.

"She's over protective I suppose…she's know about what use to go on between us." Riley looked down at the red checkered tiles on the floor.

"That was the past though. You have a kid with her for heaven's sake. Why would I still want to be with ya?"

Step by step their conversation became less and Riley's heartbeat began to speed up. Riley seemed to zone out as Sunshine continued to talk about Carmela.

"I mean she's attractive, why she so afraid of little ol' me takin' her baby daddy away?" she then glanced over to Riley who was paying more attention to the floor design than her. "ESCO!"

"Huh?" Riley snapped into realization. "You was talkin' to me?"

"Yes…about that crazy ass latina of yours."

"Well it's gonna hafta to wait…" Riley pointed to the door that read 'Store Team Leader: Pete Faragut' "Wish me luck, Sunny."

"Ugh…you know the only time I let you call that was in bed." she said with a blush painted on her face. Riley also blushed a little bit and cleared his throat.

"Mah bad, I guess I had a flashback…" Riley smiled.

"Yeah." she smiled back. "But yea good luck, I'll call you later on to hear the results." She did a quick one-hundred and eighty degree turn on her heels and headed in the opposite direction.

Riley threw up the peace sign and watched his former love interest walk back towards the sales floor. His eyes were locked onto her hips that swayed from left to right like a pendulum in a grandfather clock. The younger Freeman then gulped and knocked on the door. Less than a second later the door flew opened to reveal the big cheese himself, Pete Faragut.

"C'mon in…we're going to have a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time, boy." Pete laughed.

'_Shit…' _Riley cursed in his mind.

****

Meanwhile at the Dubois Residence…

"Jazmine!" Sarah yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mum…"

"I need you to go to the store and grab some groceries for dinner tonight."

"I'm busy watching Kiyone, can't daddy get them?" Jazmine whined.

"No, because he's not the one that invited Huey over for dinner tonight now is he?"

Jazmine then felt her world freeze for a second. She totally forgot that she invited Huey over for dinner tonight. The mulatto didn't have anything to wear, let alone she wasn't ready to be around him again after their discussion earlier that morning. Those words that felt like flaming arrows shooting through her heart still haunted her. Huey doesn't want to become like Riley. He didn't want to carry her child now. What if she truly got pregnant? Would that mean Huey would abandon her and let their child become a bastard? A single tear drop from her eye and landed on Kiyone's forehead. This made the newborn whine a little as her little hands move towards Jazmine's face. It was almost like Kiyone was trying to comfort the mulatto.

"Oh yeah…alright if you make the list I'll go." Jazmine whimpered.

"It'll be done in five minutes." Sarah said in a singing voice.

Jazmine just stood at the peak of the staircase in deep thought. She knew tonight that Huey would be tired from training his sworn enemies. Which meant he wouldn't want to talk about their situation at the time being. The only thing his mouth would be doing is covered hers in lust. Or maybe after all the work he's done today, he'll have a change of heart and talk this out with his girlfriend. After all during their senior prom, he promised her they would have a family together someday.

"I miss him." she whispered to Kiyone. "You think I should call him?"

The newborn just blew a bubble which popped in Jazmine's face.

"I take that as a yes…" she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her favorite seven digits.

Three rings later she heard the voice she loved so much…

****

Meanwhile at The Bushido Brown Dojo…

Huey quickly sidestepped to the left as Bif rushed towards him and threw a quick right hook. The attack missed but Bif smirked as he followed up with a swift kick that connected with Huey's shoulder. Just as Huey was going to retaliate, his cell phone which was attached to his hip began to vibrate. As Huey tried to answer the phone, Bif threw some quick lefts and rights. Being the skilled fighter he was, Huey used his right arm to block all the incoming hits and used his left to answer his phone. Bif noticed what was going on and stop his assault and allowed Huey to leave the room for privacy. Once he entered his private office he spoke softly into the receiver.

"Jazmine."

"Huey, I miss you my honey bunch of oats!" she cooed.

"I miss you too." Huey admitted. "Training these fools seems more like a punishment than a reward."

"I could only imagine…but I called just to remind you that we're still having dinner at my house with my parents, right?"

"Of course. That is if I'm still in one piece, I have this weird vibe that the enemy is going to be a lot stronger than they look."

"Maybe I should come down there and then we can show those BBC punks how the Romantic Dynamic Duo does it!"

"This isn't a game, Jazmine."

"I'm being serious, Huey I'm strong enough to take on some rich boys!"

"Just because I trained you doesn't mean that you're as strong as me. You're about half as strong as me…but you've got heart. With that power, you'll go a long way."

"Exactly. That's why I want to come down and help!"

"No, this isn't your battle. Plus, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh really? I didn't know you was SO concerned."

"Jazmine, you know good and well I'll raise all sorts of hell if anyone harms you." Huey's voice rose with every word.

"Calm down, honey." Jazmine giggled. "I know you care for me, I was just testin' ya…just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"The first lesson a revolutionary must learn is that he is a doomed man." and with that being said Huey hung up his line. Hearing the line get cut short made Jazmine pout and give Kiyone a big hug.

****

Meanwhile at The Bushido Brown Dojo….

"Alright." Bif stood in front of his fellow preps. "Our time has come, to show them what we have got!"

"Yah that's right boss!" Russel clapped his huge hands.

"For once we're not only doing something for us, it's for all of the teens of Woodcrest. If this BBC wins, then we've failed everyone."

"We worked hard for all the marked territory and respect we've earned here." Latrelle said while jogging in place. "They gonna hafta beat the hell Outta me to make me surrender!"

"I know that's right, gal!" Pinky chirped.

"I wish you folks good luck." Bushido's sunglasses flashed from the lighting in the room. "It's now five o' clock which means it's time for me to go do my mediations on the sacred grounds."

"Sacred grounds?" Chad gasped. "Where at?"

"Nigga, they're sacred…I'm not tellin' your snobby ass so you can pollute it with your luxury!"

Chad just stared at the martial arts expert like he was a fool. Bushido returned the same look back at the richest African-American in the Midwest. Huey then walked back in the room and bowed in respect to his pupils and his sensei.

"Sorry about leaving, that was Jazmine." Huey said apologetically.

"Oh word…is Jazzy D comin' to help?" Latrelle asked hopefully.

"Of course not. This is YOUR fight, not hers."

"Good because I'd probably backstab her…no offense Huey." Pinky spat.

"None taken?" Huey said confused. "You still have a problem with my girlfriend?"

"Some what." Pinky admitted. "She handed my tail to me back at McWunclers."

"She surely did…" Marcos snickered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Marcos chuckled. He then glanced at his watch and noticed that it was '5:01'. "They're late."

On cue the main doors to the dojo busted open and the broad daylight shined into the dim dojo. The Woodcrest Hills Preps and Huey covered the eyes as the rays shined so bright into their faces. Once the doors closed, it was revealed no other than Billionaire Bruno and five other people dressed similar to him.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." Bruno smiled widely. "Four blacks and three whites. I see this town is full of equal opportunity."

"Actually, I'm only helping them for a new…never mind." Huey shook his head.

"Doesn't matter what you're doing now, because in five seconds you're going to be in the back of an ambulance." Wolfgang chuckled. This fellow stood at seven feet, but was very skinny. He had long blonde hair which was currently in a ponytail.

"A clone." Huey smirked. "All of you are nothing but mind clones of that guy."

"For once Huey, I agree." Bif said standing next to Huey.

"Alright let's not get sentimental, let's brawl!" Bruno said charging towards Huey.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

All eyes shifted over to the man who's voice just scared their hearts and souls. Bushido would was heading to the 'sacred grounds' to go mediate came back until he noticed that their was going to be a bar room brawl in his beloved dojo.

"Hold up ya'll…if all fourteen of you plan on fighting. You will honor and respect this dojo by fighting a team battle."

"TEAM BATTLE?" everyone said in confusion with the exception of Huey.

"Did I stutter?" Bushido crossed his arms. "Huey, explain if you don't mind."

Huey sighed and closed his eyes. "A team battle is a elimination style battle between two teams. Only one fighter from each team can fight one other opponent from the other team. Once a fighter is either: knocked out completely, on the ground for ten seconds or knocked out of the ring is eliminated. Also you must fight until you can't fight no more. Example, if Bif eliminates three people from the BBC, he still has to fight until he is defeated or forfeits." Huey then opened his eyes. "You understand?"

Everyone nodded in unison like bobble heads.

"Well if that's the case, then the strongest from each team should go last, right?" Bruno asked.

"Doesn't matter. The results will still be the same." Huey grinned. Bruno just sucked his teeth and walked over to his team. Huey did the same as his team got into a huddle formation.

"Okay let's see what order we should do this…who is confident in defeating the BBC's first fighter?" Huey asked his team.

"Oh I know I am." Latrelle's confident booming through her high pitch voice.

"Good then you'll go first. Who wants next?"

"I'm feelin pretty confident in my abilities." Chad reassured everyone. "Chargin' Chad is what they'll call me!"

Everyone felt a sweat drop fall down the back of their head.

A/N: Uh-oh watch that anime reference.

"Okay so far we have Latrelle going in first. Chad-"

"That's Chargin' Chad, Huey!" Chad hissed.

"Then we have _Chargin' _Chad going is second. Now who would like to enter as number three?"

"OH PICK ME ME ME!" Russel begged.

"Down boy, okay Russel you can go third." Huey sighed. "Any volunteers for position number four?"

After a couple of seconds of silence between Pinky, Bif and Marcos, the fearsome leader spoke. "I'll go fourth."

"Alright." Huey rubbed his hands together. "Between you two, who wants to go fifth?"

"I'll go I suppose." Marcos replied. "Don't want to see Pinky get annihilated again."

"Shuddup!" Pinky spat. "So Huey, I suppose that makes me sixth and you seventh?"

"Yep." Huey then got into the center of the circle. "Remember everything I've taught you today. If we lose this, not only will you lose your respect, a lot of your money and your territory. But you will also lose your confidence, your fighting spirit, basically everything you treasure dearly."

"Woodcrest Hills Preps, Huey is absolutely correct." Bif agreed. "So let's not do this just for ourselves, but for ALL of Woodcrest."

"YEAH!" everyone in the huddle cheered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the dojo, Bruno was discussing his plans to his teammates.

"Okay so here's our team order. Wolfgang, Polly, Milsap, Barry, Mackenzie, Timothy and yours truly."

"Sounds good, bossman." Milsap complimented his leader. Milsap was average sized African-American boy with blonde cornrows.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's display." Wolfgang cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the sparring ring.

The sparring ring was simply a large blue matted square with a thick red line bordering the out of bounds territory. Basically the ring was a large blue square.

"So according to what Huey and Bruno have told this is the line up for both teams…" Bushido cleared his throat. "The starting line-up for the Woodcrest Hills Preps goes as followed: Latrelle, Chad, Russel, Bif, Marcos, Pinky and Huey. The starting line-up for the Billionaire Boys Club is Wolfgang, Polly, Milsap, Barry, Mackenzie, Timothy and Bruno. Now that's all been said the last team standing wins…whatever you guys are aiming for. I'll officiate this match though to make sure ya'll don't tear the place down." Bushido then signaled for the fight to begin.

"I'll make I don't break your nails, sweetheart." Wolfgang teased.

"Don't worry these nails are gonna break your face!" Latrelle yelled as she began to rush towards her opposition.

**It's time to win or go home. Whoever whens this dangerous team battles gets everything. Loser gets an ass-whooping. Also, how will dinner with the Dubois' be? Find out in Chapter 6: Win or Go Home.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, I've got to stop here before this become a super duper long ass chapter, with that being said, look for an update like within the next two days hopefully. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAY!

TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT


	6. Win or Go Home Part I

**A/N: **Okay so here we are with the six installment of this story. I know in my last author's note I said I was gonna update 'The Return of The Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch' but I have like a serious WRITER'S BLOCK for that one. It might just get discontinued, especially since I was only adding alternate endings. Also, I have a good friend of mine who actually drew a picture of Carmela, I'll post a URL as soon as he finishes shading it. It's absolutely stunning and way better than I expected my own character to look. Also another thing is that I want this TEAM BATTLE to be epic as possible so I can't cram it all into one chapter. So the battle should take 2 or 3 chapters MAX so this will be part one. Last but not least you know I got send my big-ups to the following LOYAL users:

****

RosettaStone'sLove  
YoungNeil  
Tani-Ni  
CinnamonStar  
MizzC  
23lilly  
princesslady

Now everyone with the exception of CinnamonStar; 23lilly, MizzC (since she updated on April's Fools) and RosettaStone's Love (who just update on 2nd) need to update your stories before I get Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy to kidnap ya'll and bring ya'll to my DUNGEON OF DOOM! **thunder claps and lightning flashes in the background**

Sorry for my randomness, now let's START THE SHOOOOOOOOOW! and let's not forget that Sir Aaron McGruder owns The Boondocks, not Michael Loftin. --Oh no, I gave out my gov't name!!1

* * *

**Chapter 6: Win or Go Home (Part I)**

The first match-up of the Team Battle was well under way as Latrelle darted towards her opponent, Wolfgang. The giant BBC prep was caught off guard by her amazing speed, so he blocked her first attack barely. Latrelle smirked as Wolfgang barely blocked her right hook. She then followed up with a quick left jab that hit him in the neck. He let out a little yelp and retaliated by backhanding her. The back of his strong hand struck the flesh on her face with great force sending her flying towards the ground. The remaining members of the BBC cheered while the Woodcrest Hills Preps let out a gasp. Latrelle slowly got up from the ground and waved her hand towards her teammates to let them know she was alright. Wolfgang then leaped into the air and swung at his target. Being agile she quickly did a cartwheel to avoid contact and looked over her shoulder. The weakness was shown. Latrelle saw a window of opportunity into eliminating this tall buffoon before she got hurt. What Latrelle noticed is when Wolfgang just leaped into the air and tried to smash her brains and missed was that now his back was turned. The position she was in perfect to kick him outside of the ring.

'Here goes nothin'!'

Latrelle lifted both her feet and launched them at Wolfgang's back. Her two feet hit him dead in the spine and caused him to start flying towards the other side of the ring. Wolfgang panicked as his body went horizontal and he flew towards the OUT OF BOUNDS area. He then shifted the weight in his body quickly to land merely inches from the red line. Wolfgang wiped some sweat from his eyebrow and blew some steam from his nose.

"You might be fast, but you have NO power." Wolfgang's voice echoed through the dojo.

Latrelle just flashed her favorite finger at him and quickly approached him. Wolfgang got into a defensive stance as he quickly took his ponytail out and let his blonde hair cascade down his broad shoulders. Latrelle hopped into the air and extended her right leg out. Still in his defensive stance, he used his left arm to counter to kick and used his brute force to elbow her in the stomach which caused her to lose practically all of her breath.

"Son of a…GODDAMN!" Latrelle screamed as Wolfgang then continued his assault by clubbing her in the back with both his huge fists.

Latrelle was now lying on her stomach and seemed to be knocked out. Bushido Brown then came into the ring and began the countdown.

****

One.

She couldn't hear, see or feel anything. Latrelle just knew she had ten seconds to get up or else it was time to go home.

****

Two.

Wolfgang laughed as he saw the near lifeless body near him. He wasn't exactly proud to dismantle a female, but she was a worthy opponent.

****

Three.

He rubbed the bruise on his neck and realized if she got up from his first assault, he was going to have to use his all of his true potential.

****

Four.

__

'Wow I can hear someone, sounds like Bushido…oh shit! He must be doin' that countdown! I need to get my black ass up!'

****

Five.

__

'Whoa…she just moved! If she gets back up, I got something for her.'

****

Six.

Huey looked on in shock. He couldn't believe that he was actual to hit her, let alone knock her down already. Her speed was suppose to be to her advantage. Was power truly greater than speed?

****

Seven.

__

'His slow ass actually hit me. Damn that shit was powerful too! If I can get up off this turf, I'll make sure he won't catch me.'

****

Eight.

Wolfgang bowed to his fellow teammates. They applauded him for possibly eliminating the first opposition from The Woodcrest Hills Preps. Bruno flashed his billionaire smile at Huey, who only returned his rebellious death glare.

****

Nine.

__

'Ok Latrelle Destiny Mayweather, get up and prove this lanky ass cracka wrong!'

Before Bushido could say the final number, Latrelle hopped up like a Mexican jumping bean and got into her fighting stance. She was panting heavily but still ready for anything. Wolfgang turned around and frowned.

"C'mon this isn't worth it." Wolfgang pleaded with a laugh. "I don't feel comfortable doing this to such a woman as yourself."

"You just afraid of the ass-whoopin' you from to suffer!"

"Heh…" Wolfgang walked up to Latrelle and stood face to face with her.

Well it wasn't exactly face to face, more like Latrelle's face reached his shoulder as he towered over her. He lifted both fists into the air, similar to their last encounter and he brought them down with impressive speed. Latrelle did a graceful back flip and dogded his boulder like fist. Wolfgang's attack was so powerful, he actually put a hole into the ground. The bad thing about it was now his fists were stuck into the ground temporarily. He frantically tried to pull his fists out as he saw Latrelle staring at him. Once again her fighter vision noticed an opening and she acted on it. She then did a quick front flip and began to rapidly punch and kick him in the face. Each punch became slower, but more powerful. Each kick became slower, and more powerful. Wolfgang's pretty boy face was becoming a natural disaster. Once Latrelle felt her stamina becoming low, she decided it was time to finish him for good.

"You should have used all your power from the beginning." Latrelle snickered. "It's too late now though…"

Latrelle then formed her arms into a "X" and held them high above her head. She began to collect energy into her upper body as Wolfgang began to notice what was about to happen. He just closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Feeling she had charged the attack long enough, Latrelle looked into Wolfgang's eyes and winked. She then brought both her arms down and viciously swung them diagonally in opposition directions, in a slashing manner. The impact knocked Wolfgang loose from the ground and flying OUT OF BOUNDS landing next to his shocked teammates.

"Piece of cake." Latrelle brushed some 'dirt' off of shoulders. "NEXT!"

****

Meanwhile at TARGET…

Riley sat in a comfy chair that was located in front of his STL's desk. Pete let out a sigh and placed a stack of papers on his desk.

"Do you know what these are, Riley?" Pete asked, taking one sheet and placing it into Riley's hands.

"Guest comments?" his voice trembled.

"Yes, read the one I just handed you out loud."

Riley cleared his throat and began to scan through the paper. He automatically noticed some of things written on this paper were true, he couldn't deny it.

"I SAID READ IT OUT LOUD BOY!"

Riley wanted to curse his boss out, but he continued to remain professional and took a deep breath and began to read:

_Dear Management of the Woodcrest TARGET Center,_

_I was shopping in your wonderful facility a couple of days ago. I was quite impressed by the amount of Team Members available and their wonderful guest service. Especially Miss Sunshine over in the PET CARE department. However, once I was over in TOYS I needed some assistance with a bike. Since I didn't see any of your employees around I pressed the 'Need Help?' button and Team Member Riley came in less than sixty seconds. Which is impressive, however his attitude wasn't. I asked him to get a bike off the top shelf and he sucked his teeth and replied 'The Wave (a machine to get objects from high places) is broken.' I understood that, so then I asked the price for the bike and he sucked his teeth again and yelled 'Nigga is you deaf? I told you the freakin' Wave ain't workin!' I'm now traumatized and afraid to step foot in your store without being assaulted by that young man!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Helga Knabahans_

"Sounds familiar?" Pete asked in an irritated tone.

"Somewhat…"

"Alright, read this one!" Pete handed him another guest comment paper.

Riley looked at the paper and began to read it to his manager once again:

_Dear Pete Faragut of T-666,_

_You have a good handful of Team Members at your store. They are the perfect example of Fast, Fun and Friendly. This was not the case when I was shopping in the TOYS section with my two five year old twins yesterday. We were walking down the aisles looking for assistance and once when found Riley, he was holding a female and kissing her! I gently cleared my throat to catch his attention and he said 'Hold up a sec…' I couldn't believe he then went back to kissing the girl! I cleared my throat once more and then that's when the girl spoke up and said 'Ay didn't he say hold up a sec? Why don't you go away and eat a dick, nigga!' He needs to be terminated immediately!_

_-Betsy Turner_

Riley looked up from the paper to see Pete glowing red from anger. The room was extremely silent. All that could be heard was the fan inside of the computer spinning. Pete just snatched the paper from Riley and placed back into the stack.

"All of these are negative comments about you." Pete said smugly. "What happened to the Riley Freeman we hired back in September?"

"Nothing. Just I'm tired of this…"

"Of this?" Pete tried to follow.

"This corrupt place you call TARGET. All of you executives are two-faced!"

Pete's mouth hung open in shock as he listened to what Riley just said. Someone finally found out their secret! He quickly regained his composure and gave Riley a fake smile.

"Two-faced? Are you serious? We are far from that here." he nervously tapped his fingers together. "Your assumptions have nothing to do with how you've been treating these guests!"

"Actually in a sense it does. How many times do I tell you guys I hate workin' in TOYS? But you still have the nerve to put me over here! At least gimme some help, I mean shoot…" Riley massaged his temples. "So why did you call me in here? To fire me? Cuz if that's the case let's get it over with!"

"I was going to but thanks to Sunshine having a LONG and CONVINICING talk with me earlier. She told me to keep you around, and since she's one of the best we've got…I took her word. This is your last chance."

_'Damn Sunshine saved my ass from bein' job-less' _Riley thought to himself. _'I owe her.'_

****

Meanwhile back at The Bushido Brown Dojo…

Latrelle stood in the circle of squared circle and awaited her next foe. Wolfgang held his face in pain as he looked at Polly, the next contender.

"She's quick. Don't take your eye off of her."

"I will not do such a thing." Polly's aristocrat voice said with confidence. The newcomer to the battlefield had short dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes sparkled as she stared at Latrelle with no fear. As she got into her fighting stance, her curly hair bounced from side to side.

"Let's tango." Polly grinned.

Once again Latrelle decided to do her talking with her fists and feet as she rushed towards the aristocratic prep. Latrelle swung her fist vertically and hit Polly right in the chin causing her to fall right on her bottom.

_'Is it really gonna be this easy?' _Latrelle snickered in her mind.

Polly launched herself back up from the ground using her hands and hit Latrelle in the ribs by extending her feet. This caught Latrelle by surprise as she felt the force of the kick send her flying backwards towards the red line. Polly giggled and then ran towards Latrelle and with impressive speed got behind her.

__

'Oh shit, I ain't hit the ground and she got behind me already!'

Polly then did cocked her foot all the way back and kicked Latrelle in the back of the head sending her flying again to opposite side of the ring. The first fighter of the Woodcrest Hills Preps was getting destroyed by this newcomer. Latrelle got up and tried to shake the pain off. She felt a little wobbly but signaled for the curly haired prep to bring it on! Polly just smiled and dashed towards Latrelle. Latrelle mimicked the same action and also dashed towards Polly. Once they got about ten feet from each other they both launched themselves in the air. Polly had her right fist extended out and Latrelle had her left foot extended out.

"We're gonna have fun with this one!" Latrelle yelled as she focused all of her ki (energy) into her left foot.

The energy was so powerful it actually began to glow red. Time gradually slowed down as the two prep divas finally nailed each other with their rush attacks. Polly's punch busted Latrelle's bottom lip wide open, allowing a river of blood to flow through the air. Latrelle's kick though not only hit Polly dead in the chest, but it engulfed her in flames. Once both ladies attacked hit their designated targets both flew in opposite directions. Latrelle landed merely inches from the OUT OF BOUNDS line. Polly flew past the OUT OF BOUNDS line and was stopped by a couple of wooden walls.

"Two down, five ta go!" Latrelle smirked, wiping some blood from her lip.

****

Meanwhile at TARGET…

Carmela and Marisol were sitting at Food Avenue, waiting for Riley to clock out so they could head home for some well deserved rest. After charging Riley's credit to the MAX, they were exhausted The two blood sisters sat at a table sipping down some raspberry smoothies. They both drank in silence as each had tons of stuff on their mind.

_'I hope Esco still isn't attracted to that goody-goody two shoes! But I can tell from she acts, she still wants him! She had her chance but obviously couldn't supply the goods. If I ain't had these braces on my leg, I'd beat dat ass…'_ Carmela thought as she gulped down the ice cold drink.

_'I miss Juan. I know he cheated and all but still he was good to me at times I needed him.' _Marisol snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her sister shaking violently.

"B-B-B-BR-BR-BRAINFREZEEEEEEEEZE!" Carmela cried holding her head. Marisol just felt a sweat drop appear on the back of her head.

"Only Mela would gulp down a ice cold drink like that…" a voice called across the food court. The person wasn't alone. She was being accompanied by a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with dark brown dreads and chocolate eyes and a little baby with some frizzy black hair and crimson eyes in a stroller.

"Oh hush up, ya little mutt!" Carmela smiled through the pain.

"That's no way to talk to the girl who just babysat for you ALL DAY!" Jazmine crossed her arms. "Isn't that right, Kiyo?" Jazmine asked while tickling her 'niece'.

Jazmine had on a pink tanktop, some denim short shorts that stopped at her mid thigh and some white Hello Kitty shoes. Her wild exotic nappy curls were pinned into a messy bun with two beautiful strands falling from her forehead.

"How's my little stinka?" Carmela grabbed Kiyone out of the stroller. "Was she any trouble?"

"Nope."

"Yea Mela, she's an angel around us." Caesar budded into the conversation. The Brooklyn native had on black Polo with tiny red stripes going horizontal design, faded blue jean shorts, and black and red Jordan IX's.

"So what bring you guys to these parts?" Marisol took a sip of her tasty beverage.

"I'm doing some grocery shopping for my mommy." Jazmine took a glance over her shoulder and saw Cindy and Caesar cuddling. "They just tagged along for company."

"Actually I needed a new basketball." Cindy stated. The female basketball phenomenon had on a rather revealing baby blue tanktop that showed off her clevage and atheltic tummy very well. Caesar didn't really mind until he noticed other guys were gawking at his women. She also had on black short shorts that stopped mid thigh, similar to Jazmine's. "Is Young Reezy out there on da sales floor?"

"No, he's havin' a meetin' with the big wig." Marisol yawned.

"Oh well c'mon Mikey…" Cindy cooed. "Let's go find me a new basketball."

Carmela and Jazmine watched the two young lovers walk away. Marisol and Kiyone on other hand were focused on other things. Both of them were enjoying the finer things in life like milk and raspberry smoothies. The two seemed to be in pure estacy with their beverages which gave Carmela the perfect opportunity to ask Jazmine some important questions.

"Oh Jazmine…" Carmela hissed in a demonic voice.

****

Meanwhile back at The Bushido Brown Dojo…

Latrelle quickly tried to regain some energy as she awaited her next opponent. Bruno was shouting at his team in disbelief. No one could believe that Latrelle cleared out two opponents without taking any crucial damage yet. Her next opponent gracefully stepped on the battlefield. He stood at about six feet and two inches, blonde cornrows and an average size body size. This fighter was known as Milsap.

"Your reign ends here." Milsap said.

"My reign will end when you get rid of those piss colored cornrows in yo head!" Latrelle stuck her tongue out. "Dem shits is NAS-TAY!"

Milsap didn't even respond with his mouth, but he responded by showing off his moves. He did a handstand and then spun around like a whirlwind. He rolled forward and then got back into his fighting stance.

"Capoeira huh?" Latrelle asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "This is going to be very, very interesting."

Milsap continued to move to an imaginary beat in his head as awaited Latrelle's first move. Latrelle tried to look for a weakness but wasn't given enough time due to see saw Milsap approaching fast.

****

Meanwhile back at Food Avenue (TARGET)…

Jazmine nervously looked at Carmela who had flames of envy in her crimson orbs.

"Jazmine, tell me about Sunshine." Carmela growled.

"She's Riley's ex-girlfriend." Jazmine whimpered. She was afraid of Carmela when she was angry. Carmela gave Jazmine a look like 'No shit Sherlock, tell me more.'

"I know that but there's something about her." Carmela placed a finger on her chin. "The way they act around each other still after separating."

"Probably because they dated ever since they was twelve. Maybe because that's the first girl, Riley ever had feelings for and vice versa. Maybe because they took each other's virginity." Jazmine then quickly covered her mouth at the last part.

"What was that, Dubois?!"

Jazmine hated when someone called her by her surname.

"T-t-they took each other's v-v-virginity." she replied blushing.

"Hmm…" Carmela closed her eyes and grunted. "That bitch must still be dick hungry!"

"It's not that, trust me." Jazmine said in defense.

"Well what is it?"

"What's what?" a husky voice asked from a couple of feet away. Riley walked over to the ladies and placed his arm around Carmela's waist.

"Oh hey baby…me and Jazzy was havin' a gurl talk." Carmela said sweetly. "Right, Jazmine?"

At first Jazmine was going to object until she saw Carmela give her a death glare. The mulatto then shook her head like a bobble head in total agreement.

"Oh yes!" Jazmine said.

"So boo, what happened with ya manager?" Carmela asked, enjoying Riley's warmth.

"Oh that nigga was buggin! He wanted to fire me and shit…but thanks to Sunny, he changed his mind."

"I'm not thankin' dat heifer!"

"What's yo beef with Sunshine?!" Riley loosen his grip off of Carmela's slender waist.

Carmela felt different without Riley's strong arm across her waist. "Dat ho still in love wit ya…I know it!"

"No she aint'...we just really good friends!"

"Soon to be really good FUCK friends! Yea Jazzy D told me about how ya lost your v-card to dat hoochie!"

"Jazmine…" Riley muttered under his breath.

"Wow, would you look at the time." Jazmine looked at her right wrist, which had nothing on it. "I've got to buy those things for my mom, see ya'll later!"

"Don't be mad at her…so why you ain't tell me all of this?" Carmela's crimson eyes burning into Riley's soul.

"Cuz…I told you she was my ex, you shoulda put two and two together!"

"You know I ain't no good at math." Carmela snickered. "All I know is that when she looks at ya she has the same gleam in her eyes that I have for ya."

"Carmela, quit makin' a scene…"

"Oh I ain't makin a scene." Carmela then hopped on top of a table. "FUCK SUNSHINE!"

Riley quickly yanked his baby mama down and covered her mouth up. "What the hell is yo problem?"

"Nothin' just makin' a scene." Carmela casually replied. Her casual attitude changed once she noticed her greatest enemy to date standing ten feet away.

"Hey Riley!" Sunshine chirped. "Hello Carmela…"

"Wuts go-OW!" Riley got cut off by Carmela stepping on his foot with authority.

"What you step on his foot for?" Sunshine asked innocently.

"It was an accident, but it's time for me and FAMILY to go home." Carmela smirked. She noticed she hit a nerve when she said 'family' and that made Carmela feel invincible.

"Oh okay, I'll call later to hear the story about Pete, okay Esco?"

"Uh…alright Sunny! Hold it down!"

"I will Esco!" Sunshine giggled.

"C'mon Mari, grab Kiyone we're headin' home!" Carmela commanded. "And when we get in da car Riley Freeman. We're goin' have a LONG talk about you and Sunshine."

"Man this some ol' bullshit!" Riley muttered.

**Can Latrelle go 3-0 by defeating Milsap? Will Carmela get to the bottom of Riley and Sunshine's past and last but not least will Jazmine get all the groceries in time? Find out in Chapter 7: Win or Go Home (Part II)**

* * *

**A/N: **It's 5 o' clock in the morning, but the sixth installment is complete. Oh and by the way I recommend you guys to read **So you Wanna be Gangsta?**** by ****Chuchie12**. I love the plot and I think it deserves more recognition, but that's just me. Thanks for reading. Reviews, comments, complaints and concerns are always welcomed. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAY!

****

T. MIKE


	7. Win or Go Home Part II

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you peeps that reviewed. Time to give ya'll some big-ups as they are always due. Also please excuse any errors for I didn't have time to proofread. I will re-edit tonight when I get home from work but until then ENJOY!

**Jazzibel34: **Thanks for loving my story and saying I'm amazing. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy…heh but I'm sure once you update your fic and add these juicy bits you talkin about, I'll do a back flip of joy!

**princesslady****: **Good job updating your story. You live another day not to see my dark realm, anywho…there's gonna be some more Huey and Jazmine. It seems like right about now I'm taking the footsteps of season 2 and making Huey, a supporting character. It's not intention but he's still of the main characters in this story.

**Chuchie12: **You are absolute correct about an old flame can burn again. That's why Carmela's being over-protective over lil ol' innocent Sunshine.

**RosettaStone'sLove****: **Yea, what Jazmine went through in the last chapter has happened to all of us at least once in our lifetime. I'm glad you like both of my ocs, but by the time this chapter ends, you just might have second thoughts.

**YoungNeil****: **Ya damn right Sunshine is the truth. Obviously she still got mad love for Riley. But that's besides the point…and yes Milsap is a bad mother-SHUT YO MOUF! And last but not least, you just might have more time to update these stories if you wasn't busy doin' the CRANK DAT dance all over town…LOL sorry I just had to say that after those funny ass videos. I see why you are so crazy wit these stories, homie. But I'm also glad you notice how important your grades are. Don't fall into the statistics. **Quit hatin' and get education, mah nigga!**

**23lilly****: **Yea I don't know why I was up that late…but I figured I might as well drop some bombs on this forum. Yea I think Sunshine is pretty cool too, too bad Mela has to be hater, am I right? Green is the color of envy and that's what Carmela is glowin' right about now. The pic my friend is drawing of Carmela will feature her in the jersey dress. I wish he would finish shading it so I can show off its beauty to the WOOOOOOORLD.

**Tani-Ni****: **Hopefully she will get those groceries home in time. But that's not the only thing she should be worried about…and that's all I'm going to say right there.

**MizzC: **Yea Trelle is pretty much whoopin candy ass left and right, maybe she'll come through and whoop the last four and win it all. This way Huey won't even get a bruise on him and can still make it home in time to have din-din with the Dubois? I mean it's just a thought. Carmela can't really do too much damage to Sunshine since she's still in those leg braces, that I just remembered about…Oo. So I guess Marisol will have to do the potential beat down instead…XD

**CinnamonStar****: **I know right? Latrelle should just change her name to **ASS-KICKER. **Which also makes ya wonder, if Latrelle is doin this good, the other Woodcrest Hills Preps should do even better, or close to right? At this rate we might never find out…but thanks for the review.

And there ya go…I just personally thanked and responded back to all of you who always take enough time out of your life, to read and REVIEW my story. I really do appreciate that…well let's start the SHOW before some imaginary tears start to drop.

**Disclaimer: **If my name was Aaron McGruder I would claim this as my show, but since my name isn't Aaron McGruder, I don't own The Boondocks. Okay?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Win or Go Home Part II**

After nearly escaping the heated confrontation between Carmela and Riley, Jazmine took a deep breath and a sigh of relief. She was pushing a red shopping cart and scanning through the shopping list her mother made for her.

"Hmm…what to get first?" Jazmine asked herself out loud.

"Maybe you should get milk since you're over here in the market area." a voice whispered causing Jazmine to turn around in a fighting stance. The owner of the voice giggled like a little school girl as Jazmine dropped her stance and joined in the gigglefest.

"Sunshine." Jazmine said in between giggles. "You startled me."

"Sorry…I was just trying to help." Sunshine then looked at her watch. "Since I have about fifteen minutes left on my shift."

"Well you should totally spend your last fifteen minutes helping me shop. You know this store like the back of your hand."

"Well I suppose I can. Plus I need to talk to you about someone…" Sunshine said while grabbing a gallon of milk out of the freezer.

"Riley?" Jazmine arched her eyebrow up, just like her boyfriend always does. When she noticed Sunshine starting to blush, she knew this had to do with Riley. Jazmine grabbed the milk from Sunshine and placed into her shopping cart. "This is about Riley, huh?"

"Just not him, about his baby mama too." Sunshine nervously played with her fingers.

"Ok, I am all ears."

"Well it's just…I still have love for Riley. It's love that will never go away. He can get twenty girls pregnant, but I'm still gonna have love for him. I watch how Carmela treats him sometimes and it's jacked up, ya know?"

Jazmine nodded in agreement, because it was true.

"I mean she nearly got him killed while ya'll was in New York. The night she betrayed him, he called me and he was crying but I still comforted him. Even though he was wasting his tears on another woman, I still comforted him. To this very day if him and Carmela ever have problems, I'm the first one he seeks. Not Huey, but me!" Her sentence came out a little weak, due to the fact her voice was cracking.

Jazmine felt her eyes becoming watery as she continued to listen to Sunshine's violin play.

"Deep down, I think he still loves me. After that night he was betrayed by her…he even told me so. The only thing that's stopping him from leaving Carmela is Kiyone. If they didn't have a child, I would have my Riley back." she blinked a couple of times as some tears rolled down her red cheeks.

"Not to be rude or anything? But exactly why did you and Riley break-up in the first place?" Jazmine asked, handing Sunshine a sheer of Kleenex.

"He broke with me because…" Sunshine just head her down in shame. "He thought I was pregnant last summer!"

"What?" Jazmine's eyes shot open twice their normal size. "Riley told us ya'll broke up because your parents didn't like him."

"That's partially true, but the main reason is because he thought I was carrying his child!"

"Oh…but you weren't really preggo?" Jazmine slowly asked. "We're you?"

"Nuh uh…just had some symptoms." Sunshine sniffed.

"I know all about that." Jazmine chuckled to herself. Mental images of her eating bizarre foods, throwing up and Huey going postal played in her mind. "I thought I was pregnant last December and the funniest thing is Huey and I have never slept together. Well we've slept in the same bed, but that's all."

"Hmm…"Sunshine wasn't really paying attention to Jazmine.

"Earth to Sunny, Sunny to Earth."

"I'm here…just thinking." Sunshine sniffed again. "He left me for that, but then when he seriously gets a girl pregnant he remains with her? What the hell is up with that?!"

"I'm guessing it was because after Carmela scarified her life for him, he discovered his true feelings for her and his unborn baby at the time. Of course, he didn't even know she was pregnant until that shooting occurred."

"That's still not a good enough excuse, but why am I stressing over this? There's nothing I can do to change Esco's mind. He loves Carmela, not me!"

Jazmine really didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'Yes, Riley still loves you but he's also in love with his baby mama.'

"I'm sorry…maybe you should tell Riley about this. Ya know, how ya feel about all of this."

"I would but I don't want to get my ass shot by Carmela or her older sister." Sunshine cracked a smile through those tears that just wouldn't stop falling.

"Well I have an idea." Jazmine pointed her right index finger into the sky. "Tomorrow, you and Riley should have lunch together, meanwhile I'll keep Carmela and Marisol locked down at Huey's house."

"Sounds good, but it also sounds like a possible FAILURE." Sunshine said.

"Well I think the only way to solve this dilemma is for you to tell how you truly feel and then see what Riley thinks about it. Who knows…maybe he'll have a different outlook on both of ya'll. Even if he picks Carmela over you, at least you'll have all this weight off of your conscience."

"You're right." Sunshine then fell into Jazmine's arms and cried out. "THANK YOU JA-A-A-AZMINE!"

"Er…you're welcome." Jazmine blushed as she noticed a crowd of shoppers staring at them.

****

Meanwhile over in Sporting Goods…

"Hey Cindy!" Caesar called out. Cindy looked in his direction and noticed a brown ball in his hand. "CATCH!"

Caesar launched the pigskin like a shot being released from a barrel at Cindy, who gracefully caught it with one hand. She smirked and returned the ball in a similar fashion. However the results weren't the same. The ball flew extremely fast like a bullet and hit Caesar in the family jewels.

"No children for the next ten years." Caesar said in a squeaky voice as he collapsed to his knees.

"Damn baby, I'm sorry…I forgot the only futbol you're good at is soccer." Cindy chuckled as she kneeled down with him.

"You should play football too, you'd be a mean QB." his voice still remained squeaky and high-pitch.

"Nah, I'll stick to breakin' cats ankles all day everyday!"

"And breakin' ya nigga's balls…" he muttered.

"Oh hush." Cindy kissed him on the cheek. "Learn to catch!"

Caesar slowly got up and tried to walk. The pain was really getting to him, so he had to start waddling like a penguin to reduce to pain. This earned him giggles from shoppers and uncontrollable laughter from Cindy.

"You keep laughin…" Caesar started. "Don't be mad when tonight I won't be able to ship supplies to your sea port."

"First of all, why would I want you to do all of that? You can let the ship visit, but it better not deploy no supplies! Not at least until we're juniors in college!" she hissed.

"Alright, damn baby calm down…wasn't that serious." Caesar chuckled. "Speaking of which, I think before we exited this place, we need to stop by the pharmacy."

"For?" Cindy asked.

"Some protection."

"We're out again?" Cindy moaned. "I thought we had that twenty four pack!"

"Well…ya know those aren't the right size for yours truly." he grinned.

"Oh…so we need the extra small?" she beamed.

"You really think you got jokes, huh?" Caesar wrapped his arms around her waist and got behind her, kissing the back of her neck.

"I get em' from my baby…" she moaned from the delight of the tender kisses.

"GET A ROOM!" a shopper yelled.

"GET A LIFE!" Caesar yelled back. "And a tape-up while you're at it!"

"Alright, let's grab a b-ball and some jimmy hats so we can bounce with Jazmine soon." Cindy winked.

****

Meanwhile at The Bushido Brown Dojo…

Huey carefully watched the movements of Latrelle's current opposition. His moves were definitely hypnotized and not to be taken lightly. The afro-headed warrior suddenly started to lose confident in his pupil. He knew Latrelle was not taking Milsap serious which in the end which be her downfall.

"Latrelle!" Huey yelled from the sideline. "Be careful…stay on top of your game."

"Oh nigga please! I got this…mind ya own." Latrelle spat back.

"Niggas." Huey muttered. 'Looks like Chad will be going next at this rate.'

"Ok enough wit da bullshit dancin' and let's battle!" Latrelle smirked.

Milsap smirked back and flipped upside down and started walking on his hands. He approached Latrelle in a heartbeat and began spinning on his head. As he was doing this he had both his legs extended fully out, making them look like helicopter blades. The feet were currently hitting Latrelle with intense power and impressive speed. The last two kicks caused Latrelle to stumble back a little. She spit some blood out of her mouth and grinned devilishly. Milsap still remained in a handstand stance. Latrelle then darted towards Milsap and did a baseball slide, aiming for his head. The BBC prep waited until Latrelle was about less than six inches away from his head and did a back flip to avoid the attack. The ghetto prep gasped as she noticed she missed, but let out a scream as she noticed Milsap coming back down from the back flip. After that everything went black for Latrelle as Milsap landed onto of Latrelle's head with both of his feet. The impact from his feet landing on her head causing Latrelle to bite her tongue so hard, that blood immediately started to leak rapidly like a waterfall.

Bushido immediately rushed to ring to see if Latrelle was even conscious. Miraculously she was but however she was out for the count. Bushido held up Milsap's hand and declared him the victor by knockout.

"Latrelle!" Huey rushed to sparring ring to see his pupil looking lifeless like a rag doll.

"Damn…maybe I should have listened!" she slowly mumbled.

"Can you move?"

"A little bit…just set me up in the medical wing and I'll be good…tell my prep fam ova there to win it all!" she then passed out from exhaustion. Huey then picked her up bridal style and looked at Chad. "You're up, avenge Latrelle's loss."

"Chargin' Chad will do!" Chad saluted.

Milsap just remained silent as he waited Chad to enter his newly marked area. Chad stepped inside and felt a little nervous inside. The Capoeira fighter began to taunt his opponent by doing various flips, cartwheels and rolls. Chad just pound his fist together and signaled for Milsap to come towards him. Milsap chuckled and flipped over to walk on his hands again. Chad gulped as he saw Milsap was attempting to do the same thing that just happened to his fallen comrade. Once he was within striking distance, Milsap began to spin around again and perform his helicopter kick. Chad looked closely at the movements of the legs. Now all he had to do was time his moves right and…

"GOTCHA!" Chad yelled as he grabbed Milsap's left leg, causing the blonde-cornrow warrior to stop moving.

Chad then began to slowly spin around, while holding Milsap by the left ankle. With each full revolution, Chad increased his speed until the velocity from swinging Milsap around caused massive wind gusts to blow debris around in the dojo. Once Chad felt content with the speed, he released Milsap causing him to fly way outside of the ring, through a couple of walls and out to busy streets of Dowtown Woodcrest. Chad scratched the back of his head as he noticed the damage him and his teammates were racking up on the dojo. Bushido just sighed while the rest of Woodcrest Hills Preps jumped around in joy. The joy was short lived as the new contender, Barry entered the fighting area. Unlike the other BBC preps, this one wore a golden cloak and hood around over his head. The only facial features you could make out were his mysterious green eyes. Chad nearly pissed himself as he noticed the fighter slowly approaching him. Something about this guy creped everyone out, even the Billionaire Boys Club themselves.

"Prepare yourself." Barry mumbled as he got into a fighting stance.

"No, you PREPARE yourself!" Chad retorted also getting into a fighting stance.

Both preps charged at each other at the same time with one thing on their mind, victory. They both swung their fists at each other and knocked each in the face. Spit flew from their mouths as they quickly regained their composure. Chad then began to throw mean left and right hooks, only to have them easily blocked by Barry. Tired of playing defense, Barry elbowed Chad in the midsection and then kicked the weakened prep in the face twice. This caused Chad to fall to the ground. Once again playing the role as referee, Bushido entered the ring and began the countdown.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Chad hopped up and tried to regain his composure. Barry wasn't going to let this happen as he tackled Chad to the ground and began to punch away at the black prep's pretty boy face with a vengeance. Feeling his facial features getting chiseled into a new shape wasn't a good feeling. Chad then used both of his feet to press them against Barry's midsection and launch him from off top of him. This caused Barry to fly through the air as he gracefully landed like a cat on the mat.

"You're eliminated!" Bushido yelled.

"What? How?!" and that's when Barry noticed he was stepping on the OUT OF BOUNDS marker. "Damn…I admit defeat."

"UGH! You abysmal! Can't you knucklefucks do anything, right?" Bruno yelled, pulling his hair.

**Meanwhile inside of Riley's ** **Mazda RX-7...**

"Alright Young Reezy…" Carmela said from the passenger's seat. "Spill it. Tell me about this Sunshine bitch and why she's on ya dick?"

"We have a good history together…" Riley said from the driver's seat.

"Have? As in you still are good today?" Marisol interfered.

"Shut it, Marisol." Carmela turned around to look her sister in the eyes. "This is between me and Riley."

"Alright…I'll just listen." Marisol pouted.

"But back to wut I was sayin' before I was SO rudely interrupted by some broad in the backseat." Riley quickly glanced back at Marisol, then focused back on the road. "Me and Sunny go way back to elementary school, and we been datin' ever since seventh grade."

"Uh huh." Carmela said in an annoyed tone. "Why does she still give you that lovey dovey look? Better yet…why the hell do you return it? You're just leadin' her on!"

"Because even though we broke up…she still like my best friend." Riley then noticed that Carmela's eyes were starting to become glassy. "I mean…ya know you're my everything though."

"Save it…" she hissed. "So that ho is yo best friend, still?"

"I mean yeah…she's still there for me despite all the shit I put her through."

"What shit you put her through?"

"Well first of all, her parents hate the hell outta me and never wanted us to date. But she still took the risk and disobeyed her parents to go out wit ya boy. Then there was the time some niggas was botherin her and shit and I acted like I couldn't claim her…at first I use to make it seem like she was just mah sideline ho, but after the day a nigga placed her hands on her." Riley's eyes were full of flames. "She became one of the most important things in mah life."

"She's loyal…that's good. I mean you act like I ain't though."

"You are…Mela, trust me you are." Riley waved his hands in defense. 'To an extend…' he thought in the back of his mind.

"So Riley, lemme ask you this…if me and you broke up right here, right now…would you go and hook up with that heifer?!" Carmela leaned over the armrest so she could be right in Riley's face.

"Uh…" Riley placed a finger on his chin. "I wouldn't hook up wit her…but I'd definitely go to her for some real talk advice."

"Right…" Carmela then sat back down in her seat. "I bet you would eventually though, huh?"

"Nah never…I mean I'd try to get back wit you cuz you're my baby mama…I don't want our kid to grow up without a mother or father figure around regularly."

"Oh…" Carmela started. "So this has to do with Kiyone, huh?"

"What the fuck you talkin about?" Riley asked in confusion.

"You just sayin' you'd stay wit me cuz I'm yo baby mama! If Kiyone wasn't born…you would leave me on the spot, eh?" Carmela growled.

"No! I mean I love you for you, not just Kiyone." Riley yelled back. His new adjusted tone earned everyone's ears in the car some loud cries from the youngest member of the Freeman family.

"See, now you made her cry, pendejos!" Marisol said as she tried to calm the newborn down.

"Well Carmela has no business questioning about my love for her and Sunny!"

"Hold on…I ain't never said you loved her still." Carmela said in a whisper. "You're still in love wit her! STOP THE CAR NOW!"

"What the hell? We in the middle of a freeway? I ain't stopping!" Riley said.

"I can't believe you, Riley…I really can't." Carmela croaked.

"What are you talkin about? I mean of course I still got love for Sunshine, but I'm not in love wit her!"

"Bullshit…" Carmela said in the verge of tears. "All the pieces of the puzzle are comin' together."

"Gurl, if you'd stop bein blinded by yo goddamn jealousy…ya ass would know that I'm only in love wit you! I mean c'mon…back in December you nearly got my ass dusted, but you became a human bullet shield and saved me!"

Carmela then started to weep loudly. Marisol placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and began to massage it softly.

"I hope you're not lying, Riley. If you truly have feelings for this Sunshine gurl still, let us know now." Marisol calmly spoke for her sister.

"I only love her as a friend now." Riley slowly said. 'At least I hope so…'

****

Meanwhile back at TARGET…

Jazmine had got everything on the list except for one thing, a movie. Sarah knew Huey good enough to know that he would love this movie and so would Tom and herself. The mulatto walked down the aisles of the MOVIES section, trying to find the movie circled on the list. Meanwhile not too many aisles away from her Caesar and Cindy were movie browsing themselves.

"Look what I found baby!" Caesar flashed a copy of 'Love and Basketball' in Cindy's face.

"That's my fav of all-time right thurr!" Cindy's slang dripped from her tongue. "Buy it for me, hunny!"

"How can I say no to have a face like that?" Caesar grinned. Cindy then bent over to tie her shoes, giving Caesar a full house-spread. "And an ass like dat!"

"What was that?" Cindy asked while still bending over.

"Oh nothing." Caesar said in an angelic tone. He then continued to browse through the collection of DVDs. Jazmine finally came on the same aisle as the two lovebirds and continued to tear the shelves down in search of the DVD on the shopping list.

"Lookin' fo this?" Cindy held up a copy of 'Spike Lee's Malcolm X.'

"Oh yes, thanks Cindy! Now we can leave…" Jazmine snatched the DVD and placed it into her shopping cart.

**Now that Jazmine has obtained all the groceries for the perfect dinner, will Huey think the same of it? Also half of the BBC has been eliminated but perhaps the other half of their roster is the strongest foes. Last but not least, the Riley, Sunshine and Carmela triangle is getting a little intense. Who does Reezy truly care for? Find out in Chapter 8: Win or Go Home Part III.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay sorry if there are any mistakes…but I'm in a rush…GOTTA GO TO WORK NOW BUT BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAY!


	8. Win or Go Home Part III

**A/N:** Well folks...the moment of truth has arrived. I gave this story CPR after it was infected with severe WRITER'S BLOCK...so this isn't as good as it could be. Actually I think my skills are rusty again, I need some WD-40...but enough chit-chat let's START THE SHOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Disclaimer:** DOES NOT OWN

* * *

**Chapter 8: Win or Go Home Part III**

Things were looking up for the home team as Chad threw a couple of lightning quick jabs at an imaginary target. The BBC however, were getting a prep talk from their leader.

"Listen up, Mackenzie!" Bruno yelled as he grabbed the next fighter by the back of her neck. "You are going to beat that pest over there, right?"

"Of course, Sir Bruno." Mackenzie whimpered.

"Good." Bruno then let go of her and beamed at his group. "We all know today we came to get what can be ours. I also told you all that I would not be fighting at all, so get on the ball and defeat these saps!"

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the ring, Huey was also giving his team a little coaching. He signaled for Chad to join their huddle as well. The modern day Carlton Banks ran over to listen to the game plan.

"Okay we're doing good so far." Huey simply stated. "But I know we could do better."

"I don't know Huey, I mean those last two were a hassle." Bif said, remembering what happened to Latrelle.

"Latrelle was cocky. That's why right now she's laying in a medical bed in her condition." Huey said with little emotion, even though he was very concerned about his pupil's true condition. "If you all just focus on placing your opponent either on the mat or outside of the square, then we can do this relative ease."

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Chad said. "These guys mean business! Barry should still be in the ring, not me! It was a fluke!"

"He's right." Pinky whispered to Bif. The leader just nodded in total agreement.

"You also must remember these guys do this for a living. All you guys do is…well you know." Huey stopped to let his pupils fill in the blank.

All the preps shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Well eh…do rich people stuff."

The preps just cocked their heads to the side and stared at Huey like he was from Mars.

"Never mind."

"We now shall continue the battle!" Bushido yelled from the center of the sparring ring.

"Okay, go get them Chad!"

"We now shall continue the battle!" Bushido yelled from the center of the sparring ring.

"Okay, go get them Chad!"

The Woodcrest Hills prep ran back into the squared circle to face off with his newest foe. For being his next opposition he couldn't help but admire the beauty of Mackenzie. She stood at about five feet and two inches with the body of an athletic goddess. Mackenzie looked back at him in the same manner, amazed by his smile.

"What the hell?" Bif shouted. "This isn't a date, it's a fight!"

Chad just ignored the cries of his leader and walked up to Mackenzie. Each step he took, the wider his smile grew. Mackenzie just blushed and giggled as she saw the chocolate man coming closer to her. Once the two met in the center their eyes connected and hearts began to flutter.

"You're the one they called Chargin' Chad, I reckon?" Mackenzie's heavy southern accent escaped her mouth.

"Yep, that would be yours truly." he bowed. "What's your name?"

"Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac." her violet eyes twinkled due to the lighting of the atmosphere.

"Well hey Mac, how about we blow this Popsicle stand and let me buy you a burger from McWunclers?" Chad asked wrapping one arm around Mackenzie's slender waist.

Bruno watched from the sidelines enraged at one of his fighter's behavior towards the enemy. He looked on in disgust as he saw little hearts flying around to the two prep warriors. The leader of the BBC just stuck his hands into his golden robe and gripped onto something tight. Bif noticed Bruno's actions and hoped that the only thing Bruno was gripped was a stress ball.

'I don't like the looks of this.' Huey thought to himself as he continued to study Bruno's actions from the dim corner.

"I would be delighted." Mackenzie smiled and locked hands with Chad.

"Sorry babes but this is going to hurt me way more than it hurts you." Chad whispered into Mackenzie's ear.

"What the devil?" she whispered back as Chad grabbed her hand tightly.

Not having any second thoughts he yanked Mackenzie towards him and lifted her up over his head. The Southern Belle was now teetering over Chargin' Chad's head. Chad smirked as began to walk towards the out of bounds marker until he took an unexpected knee to the gut.

"Hey that's no fair!" Bif yelled at Bushido.

"Well there's really no rule saying no interference." Bushido shrugged innocently.

Chad just wheezed in pain as he dropped Mackenzie and fell to his knees. He blinked a couple of times before looking up at the figure that knocked the wind out of him. The figure laughed before punching Chad into a state of absence.

"Chad of the Woodcrest Hills Preps is out for the count!" Bushido confirmed as he checked to see if Chad was still breathing. "However if two or more BBC preps are in the ring at the same time the next challenger from the Woodcrest Hills Preps enters the ring, the BBC will be disqualified."

"Sounds fair…" Bruno chuckled as he pulled Mackenzie up to his eye level. "You failed me, whore."

Mackenzie didn't even say anything. She just let a couple of tears roll down her cheeks and shut her eyes tight as she felt herself going airborne. Bruno yanked Mackenzie off the ground and held her by the ankle. He then began to make a revolution similar to a propeller. He continued the action until he finally got bored and released his grip on Mackenzie's ankle. This caused the only female prep of the BBC to be launched like a rag doll through the dojo. She was now on a collision course with a concrete wall and possible death. Huey who the whole time was shocked now had to become the unsung hero. He dashed from his spot in the corner and jumped into the air and extended his right foot out. If his calculations served him right, his kick would knock Mackenzie in the opposite direction of the wall. Time was slipping and Huey kicked it into six gear to get to other side of the dojo. Time slowed down as the Southern Belle was less than ten feet from colliding into the solid wall.

"This is the end!" she screamed.

Just as Mackenzie was going to re-enact Wile E. Coyote running into a concrete wall, Huey's right foot hit Mackenzie in the side of the face causing her to fly towards the left into some conveniently placed training pads.

"Finally the only worthy warrior shows his true colors." Bruno clapped slowly.

"I thought you didn't plan on fighting." Huey walked into the ring.

"I didn't." Bruno started. "But then I noticed something…my team underestimated you simpletons. That was their mistake. I won't make the same…" Bruno then ripped his robe off to reveal a golden backpack.

"That's cute, you have some make-up in there?" Huey cracked his knuckles.

"Do you really want to see what's in my backpack?" Bruno asked.

Huey answered, but not with his mouth. The answer did some damage to Bruno's right cheek as a bruise slowly began to appear on the leader's face. Huey wiped the blood off of his knuckle and smirked at the damage his first attack did. Bruno returned the same facial expression and signaled for Huey to attack again. Never backing down from an invitation, Huey dashed towards Bruno with intentions to win and end this. Just as Huey was within striking distance, Bruno swung his right fist and almost caught the left side of Huey's ribs. The juke only saved him from the first attack little did Huey know it left him vulnerable for the next attack. As Huey moved his body to the right, Bruno watched the evasion and followed up with a quick left jab that stunned Huey. Knowing his attack phased the revolutionary, Bruno continued his assault by elbowing Huey in the nose. The blow was critical and Huey's head snapped back and a river of blood gushed from his nostrils.

"C'mon…this is child's play. Show me your true power!" Bruno yelled at Huey.

Huey just gave Bruno a cold glare as he pinched his nose to keep the blood from escaping his nose. This was another mistake that left Huey vulnerable for another assault. Bruno charged towards Huey like a raging bull and tackled him to the ground. The Woodcrest Hills Prep looked on in total disbelief as they saw their sensei getting dismantled by the famed BBC leader.

"Alright, this was way too easy!" Bruno shouted while he had Huey pinned down. "But I'll end this before things get-"

Bruno's cocky sentence was cut off by Huey's knees hitting his abdomen. Curses filled the dojo as Bruno rolled around in pain. Not wanting to let Bruno regain his composure, Huey began focusing all of his energy into his right hand. The atmosphere suddenly grew dark and grim as everything began to vibrate.

'What the…' Bruno said in his mind as he felt a tremendous power emulating from Huey's right hand.

"Almost…almost…" Huey yelled as a big vain popped across his forehead.

"Huey Freeman!" Bruno slowly stood up. "Now you shall find out the little treats in my golden backpack."

Bruno chuckled and pressed a button on the left side of his backpack. The top popped open and two golden katanas popped out. The leader grabbed both swords and got into his fighting stance. Not even saying a word Bruno leapt into the air and lifted his twin blades above his head in an "X" formation.

****

Meanwhile back at the Freeman Residence…

"Young Reezy!" Marisol cooed from her spot on the couch. The older Rodriquez sister was currently playing Riley's XBOX 360 and once again beating his high score at yet another one of his video games. "I just beat ya score in TMNT!"

"So…" Riley walked into the room with a toothpick in his mouth. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is…" Marisol placed her controller down and stared into Riley's eyes. "You still love Sunshine!"

"As a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Riley took a seat next to Marisol. "Why can't you get that through yo big head?"

"Nigga please!" Marisol spat. "I'm just sayin-I saw tha way you eyeball that gurl ta'day!"

"Whatever, nigga. Quit hatin!"

"Just remember this…don't ever leave the one you love for the one you like." Marisol then stood up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm goin to fix us some dinner tonight."

"Don't burn mah house down."

Riley then picked up the abandon controller and stared at it. He studied it closely like it was a rare artifact. He closed his eyes and instantly he began to travel down memory lane…

****

Flashback…

_The whole gang which consisted of Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Caesar and Sunshine sat inside a booth at the local diner, Matthew's. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing with the except of Riley who wore his usual street attire._

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESCO!" _**_Sunshine hugged Riley._

_**"Thanks babe…at least some niggas remember!"** Riley growled as he point a finger at Huey._

_**"I did remember, I just like to mess with your mind. Mind games are my specialty after all." **Huey played with his red tie. It went perfectly with his black suit._

_**"So what did you get for hittin' the big 1-5?"** Caesar asked. He virtually had on the same attire Huey would accept his tie was green._

**_"Well Granddad finally brought me a 360 controller and game but not the damn console and Huey bought this book called _**_**'Hip Hop For Dummies'"** Riley's tone suggested he was upset with his gifts._

_**"Baby, you wanna know why your Granddad only brought the controller and a game?"** Sunshine cooed._

_Riley couldn't keep his eyes off of his woman tonight. Her usual straightened hair was in beautiful curls tonight that flowed down her back. She wore a simple yet beautiful blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh and to top if off she had on blue stilettos._

_**"Cuz he's a cheap old ass nigga?"** Riley laughed._

_**"Don't talk about Mr. Robert like that!" **Sunshine hissed. **"But the reason why he brought the accessories is because…"**_

_Sunshine then hopped out of the booth and walked towards the exit. Riley was too stuck in the trance of her hips swaying from left to right to realize she left without finishing her sentence._

_**"I wonder where Sunshine is going…"** Jazmine pondered._

_**'I also wonder when I'll reveal my true feelings for you, Jazmine.'** Huey spoke to himself in his mind as he stared at Jazmine's beauty._

_The mulatto had on a white dress shirt with a black skirt that stopped at about her knees with shiny black heels. The best part about her appearance was her wild untamed naps. For some reason Huey really loved Jazmine's natural hair, for it showed off Jazmine's true African features._

_Jazmine noticed Huey staring at her and battered her eyelashes bashfully. Huey saw this and felt a slight blush appear across his face. Before any more cute scenes between Huey and Jazmine could happen, Sunshine returned with a big gift-wrapped box in her hands._

**_"This is for my everything."_**

_Riley opened it and his eyes twinkled like diamonds as he looked at the box with 'XBOX360' printed on the top. He scooped her up off her feet and kissed her gently._

****

End Flashback…

"Good times, good times." Riley spoke to no one in particularly. "Sunshine was definitely always a provider. Even when me and Mela split up back in NY, Sunny was offering to do things to make me feel better."

"Oh really, pendejo?" a familiar voice roared.

"Carmela." Riley spoke while looking down towards the ground.

"Riley." Carmela hissed.

"Baby…I can explain."

"Keep the bullshit to yaself, Riley. I know you was just talkin about how good you and Sunny had it. Well don't let our daughter keep you from being wit dat beyotch!" Carmela began to pace around the room.

"Hey! First of all…Sunshine isn't a bitch, she's mah best friend! Second off Kiyone is one of the best things that has happened to me and so are you, but don't think Kiyone is keeping me from doin what I want to do. If I wanted Sunny, I would up and leave ya ass now! I'll pay CS and all dat good shi-" his voice filled with anger was cut off by the soft weeping off his baby's mother.

"I don't know what to do." Carmela ran up to Riley and hugged him. "You still have strong feelings for her, don't you?"

"I don't know." Riley was then slapped in the face by Carmela.

"That's not the right answer…" she slapped him again. "How could you not know? You should love me and only me!"

"I do…but Sunshine and I have this connection. Like we'll be friends forever no matter what. She'll always have mah back and likewise. For instance she saved us from bein broke today and helped me keep mah job."

"I understand…but I'm just sayin maybe she doesn't feel the same. I mean I know she doesn't coz this gurl still has love for you!" Carmela pounded the right side of her chest. "I know it cuz she feels the same way I feel for you! I can hear it and see it every time you interact wit her."

"Why can't things be like how they use to be?"

"Because you have to make a choice. In order to have true love, you'll have to keep a heart and break the other…" Marisol said as she re-entered the room.

"She's right, Young Reezy." Carmela frowned. "You claim one us and befriend the other."

"Why can't I keep the both of you?

"Cuz you can't be my boyfriend but yet be best friend's wit ya ex who still has mad love for ya!"

"But lemme ask you this though, did I befriend you after I found out you was messin around wit Mario again!" Riley raised his voice.

"Riley! They threatened to kill me!" Carmela yelled back.

"But from the way ya'll kissed…deep down I saw the same thing you see now."

"What?"

"You still had feelings for him, despite the evil pinned up in his heart, you still loved him." Riley massaged his temples. "Right or wrong?"

"R-right."

"So does this make us even?"

"Hey this isn't a game, my baby sis doesn't need this bullshit!" Marisol growled.

Riley just saluted his favorite two fingers at the older latina and stormed out of the room. Marisol bolted after him and grabbed him by the cornrows. Young Reezy yelped as he felt his braids being almost yanked off of his scalp.

"Don't ever put those fingers up at me again!" she whispered in a deadly tone. Riley didn't say anything as he saw Carmela approaching.

"Let him go." Carmela told her sister.

"I can't believe you lettin' this tear us apart!" Riley placed his hands on her shoulders. "You lettin' ya jealousy split us apart!"

"No you're lettin' Sunshine Jones destroy everything!" Marisol said.

"That's it!" Riley pulled his a couple of his cornrows loose to reveal his long hair. "I'M OUTRO!"

Carmela and Marisol didn't say a word as they watch Riley leave the room and then exit the household. They quickly ran to the window and saw Riley heading down the street towards Bashful Beaver Avenue.

****

Meanwhile…

Sunshine hummed merrily as she was engulfed her own dream land. The temperature of the water was perfect as it soothed her aching pores. She grabbed the bar of pink Dove soap and rubbed it on her pink washcloth. Suds began to takeover the washcloth letting Sunshine know it was now bath time!

'Oh this feels so good!' Sunshine smirked as she lowered herself even deeper into the soapy waters. 'I haven't had one of these ever since…'

Her mind froze as her heart began to beat rapidly. The last time she took a bath was with Riley the night before they broke up. Sunshine bit her lip as she tried to hold the tears in. Holding the memories back, she didn't realize someone was knocking on her front door. The vistior standing outside the front door was no other than Riley. He really needed someone to talk to since his own girlfriend and her sister wouldn't trust him. Riley not being full of patience decided to try and call her on the cell phone. Sunshine's dreamland was interrupted by the sounds of her cell phone ringing. Her eyes shot open as she rose up from the tub allowing water to escape from the tub to the floor. She scooped the phone from off the sink top and placed it to her ear.

"Hello!" Sunshine greeted her caller.

"Sunny, it's Young Reezy." Riley spoke with little emotion in his voice. "Can I come in?"

"Uh…" Sunshine felt herself blush. "Gimme a sec to get dressed first!"

"Aight then." Riley also felt a shade of crimson grow across his face. "I'll just be sittin' outside on the porch.

"Nonsense, you can sit in the den. If you look underneath the doormat, there should be a key." Sunshine explained. "You see it?"

Riley lifted the mat up and saw a golden key. It looked like something from medieval times.

"Yep I see ya vintage ass key under da mat." Riley snickered. Sunshine giggled through her receiver at Riley's smart mouth.

"Well make yourself at home and I'll be out in less than five." Sunshine cooed. "Buh-bye!"

"Peace." Riley then shut his cell phone and stuck the key through the keyhole.

****

Meanwhile back at the dojo…

Huey rolled gracefully out of the path of Bruno's twin golden blades. Bruno landed on the ground and looked over his shoulder to see Huey wielding his nunchucks and a stern look on his face.

"Who sent you?" Huey asked slowly. Everyone from the Woodcrest Hills Preps looked at their sensei in confusion.

"What is Huey talking about?" Bif asked his followers. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued to listen to the conversation stirring up in the sparring circle.

"You're smarter than I thought." Bruno smiled. "I guess I can tell you since you won't be alive within the next fifteen minutes."

"What? Is this some kind of joke??" Bif yelled.

"No this is a reality. First of all my name isn't Bruno, it's Victor. Second off, I'm not really a billionaire, hell I'm not even all that rich. However I get tons of money from assassinating people. All of those territories me and my men marked, well we just didn't take their stomping grounds. We took their lives…" Victor smiled.

"Figures, I mean why would you want to take over a pretty boy organization anyways?" Huey asked. "I could tell from the way you've been watching you planned to kill me."

"Well my customer offered to pay big money for you dead…" Victor's cold tone sent shivers down everyone excluding Huey's spines. "My client also wants Carmela, Marisol and Riley dead!"

"Who sent you?!" Huey yelled.

Having enough of not getting a proper answer, the young rebel took offense and became horizontal. Victor used his katanas to block Huey's feet from hitting him in the chest. As his feet clashed with the cold twin blades, he bent his knees and ricocheted off and landed back in his original spot. He then dashed towards the cold hearted assassin and swung his nunchucks to imitate a propeller. The nunchucks hit Victor in the chin and sent his head into an upwards motion. Huey smirked and decided to capitalize by delivering an uppercut. The velocity caused Victor's head to pivot up even more which now left his upper body extremely vulnerable. Huey did a quick back flip and once again started to focus all his energy into his right palm. This time the energy built up a whole lot faster, however it was becoming unstable. Huey screamed in pain as he felt the ki within his body begin to shock him. Victor slowly regained his composure as he heard Huey's screams. Victor then took one of his katanas and threw it like a javelin towards the young afro-headed warrior. Being unable to defend, dodge or even move put Huey's life in jeopardy. Seeing this golden blade come closer and closer towards him, he closed his eyes to only see an image of Jazmine Dubois.

**_'Huey…'_**

**_'J-Jazmine? How'd you get here?'_**

**_'I'm always here. Even though I'm not physically with you, I'm always emotionally with you.'_**

**_'Uh…well I must be trippin' since I'm about to die any second now.'_**

**_'Listen Huey, you need to summon all your remaining energy into your legs.'_**

**_'I can't…it hurts!'_**

**_'Well think of how hurt your loved ones are going to be when you die!'_**

**_'Jazmine…I can't physically move.' _**_Huey's fragile voice echoed through his mind._

**_'Huey…' Jazmine cupped Huey's chin into her hands. 'You've got to be strong. Because if you're not strong, then I'm not strong….' _**_a tear dropped from her face and landed onto Huey's hand._

Huey's eyes then shot open as the blade was closing on his face. The scene slowed down as Huey titled his head to right and blade penetrated through his rugged afro. After the blade passed by, he moved his head back to its original position, despite the fact that little pieces of his afro was residing in the air.

**Now that Bruno has revealed his true intentions will Huey be able to live to see another day? Also, who will Riley choose...Carmela or Sunshine? Find out in Chapter 9: Choices**

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, nearly four months later this story is back online...I plan to make updates every Tuesday starting on August 12, 2008. Review plox! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAAAAAY!


	9. Choices

**A/N: **Well looks this chapter is gonna drop for the original release date of 8/12/08. The reason is simply because I can't get these crazy ideas out of my head, so I'm on a WRITING FRENZY. But before we begin…I have to give props with they are due to my loyalists (reviewers)

**JC AKA VA'S FINEST- **Thanks for tellin me how awesome my story is. That makes feel so GOOD, and I really need to get me a proofreader cuz obviously I'm always rushin' like a HB to get these stories onto the internet. APPLY NOW!

**Osaisi- **Well I think after you see this chapter you'll know who sent the V man...but once again major props to your awesome story. Can't wait to see more from YA!

**SapphireStones-** Thanks for the double review. Those sisters are something else together, huh? And why is everyone on Huey's back? That is why he walks around hatin' the world, no one lets his nuts breathe. OH and I am definitely not offended that Carmela annoys you. It's your opinion...who am I to control that? But good lookin' out with reviewing both my stories and may the force be with you. Oh and your story was off the chain and I definitely suggest you make for the Boondocks.

**Lil-Dutchezz- **Yep you can join the 'I HATE CARMELA' club with S. Stones and Sunshine...haha but Victor is going to pay a price for messing Huey's fro up, no doubt fa sho! P.S.- I WANT SOME UPDATES FROM MY FAVORITE AUTHORESS NOW!

**Jazzibel34-** OH MY GODNESS IT'S MY NUMBER 1 FAN! Long time no see stranger, I'm glad you've kept my story under your RADAR. Can't wait to see your update, I miss that story!

Now with all that being said here is Chapter 9 rollin' on 24s. Enjoy…

**Warning: **There will be a major character death in this chapter…so you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **(insert generic disclaimer here)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Choices**

Sitting on the lone brown couch in Sunshine's den brought a lot of memories of great times. Great times back when Riley could smile from ear to ear. Lately those days were replaced with stress and frustration. Stress from being nagged by every guest possible at Target and frustration from Carmela's bitching and nagging about Sunshine. What was it that made Carmela so upset that Sunshine and Riley still associated? Was it the fact that back in New York when Riley was a dead man walking, Sunshine stood by his side? Could it be because most people thought Sunshine was an angel, while Carmela was the devil? Riley just sank down in the comfy piece of furniture as the thoughts began to clash through his brain. Those thoughts were short lived as the woman of the hour entered the room in a 3XL white tee. She had her hair currently wrapped in a towel since it was still wet.

"Good evening, Mr. Freeman." Sunshine greeted and giggled as she took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "What brings you by at this time of night?"

"It's only like seven…" Riley muttered. "But the reason I'm here is coz I need someone to talk to."

"Where's Carmela?"

"Back at da crib. Bein' a straight up bitch as usual." Riley sucked his teeth.

"I don't see why she's like that…" Sunshine looked down to her red painted toe nails. "I mean especially since she has a man like you." the last part of her sentence came out as a whisper.

"Me either." Riley responded, obviously not hearing what Sunshine said. "I guess she's just mad cuz there's someone else in this world besides her that can make me happy."

"That's just selfish of her."

"But enough with this small talk." Riley then lowered the brim of his black fitted cap. "The reason I'm here because I was told to make a decision."

"Did she propose to you?" Sunshine shouted. In her mind she was hoping that wasn't true.

"Hell to the nizzo!" Riley managed to crack a smile. "But she said…"

The familiar sound of silence filled the den. It was getting so thick that Sunshine began to choke in it mentally. She looked at his eyes and saw the sadness filled in those dull orbs. A part of Sunshine just wanted to pounce Riley and tell him everything was going to be alright. However two things were stopping her from doing that. The first thing was she only had on rainbow bra with matching panties under her 3XL t-shirt and second reason was because Riley was still Carmela's property.

"But what Riley?" Sunshine croaked. The look plastered on Riley's face made Sunshine feel terrible.

"Carmela told me I can't have both of yall…"

"What you mean by that?" Sunshine asked in a offended tone. "You're only dating not me."

"Nah, I mean like I can't have both of ya in mah life." Riley sighed. "She said that I had to keep one of ya'll and break da other one off."

Sunshine sniffed as she felt the waterworks about to begin. However, she needed to be strong for Riley, but especially for herself. The young woman closed her eyes as she tried to search for the appropriate wording to make a good sentence.

"What should I do?" Riley punched a hole through the coffee table adjacent to him. "Whoops…mah bad."

"It's okay…my mama didn't like it that much anyways." Sunshine said still deep in thought.

"Speakin of Ms. Jones, where she at?" Riley asked looking over his shoulder.

"She's visiting my auntie in Chicago."

"Oh word…"

"Word is bond, B!" Sunshine giggled trying to lighten the mood. Riley chuckled as a smile spread across his face.

"But seriously, Sunny…" Riley then looked her right in the eye. "What should a nigga do?"

Sunshine bit her lip as she finally thought of what to say. Hopefully he'd make the right decision after she made her suggestion.

"Leave me."

"What?!" Riley felt face first off the couch. He quickly hopped up and walked over to Sunshine. He then sat on the floor in front of her with his jaw dropped. "Why the hell would you say somethin' like dat?"

"Because Riley Freeman, you have a daughter with that gurl. I won't break your happy home…after all the only thing I've done lately is tear you two apart."

"Nah it ain't even like dat…she's been trippin ever since the whole NY incident. Personally I think when she kissed dat Mario dude, her love for him and her original lifestyle came back, ya know?"

"Yea, but still. Kiyone doesn't need to be raised in a broken home." Sunshine tried to avoid eye contact with Riley.

"Kiyone will be fine. I mean if she's raised by two people that don't get along at the same time then she'll turn up bad as us." Riley stared into Sunshine's face.

Despite not having any make-up on or even having decent clothes on, Sunshine looked stunning tonight, at least in Riley's eyes. Tonight her mocha skin glowed brightly in the dim room, her smile caused even more emulation.

"Riley, leave me." Sunshine said in a monotone. "You already left me once…leave me for good now!" this part of the sentence showed the true pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" Riley repeated as he grabbed Sunshine's hands. "For makin' probably one of the biggest mistakes in mah life."

****

Meanwhile back at the Freeman Residence…

Marisol was in the kitchen searching for something to cook. Meanwhile not too far away, Kiyone was sitting her baby seat blowing bubbles like a Squirtle.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I used a Pokemon reference, kill me NOW!

* * *

"Mela!" Marisol yelled throughout the house. The only respond she got back was echoes of her previous yell. "CARMELA!" she shouted again.

Still no response but echoes, until she heard a clicking noise. Hoping it wasn't what she thought it was the older Rodriguez dashed to where she heard the sound from. Once arriving to the sound was exactly what she expected it to be.

"What the fuck are you doin, hermana?" Marisol panted.

"Doin' something I should I have done a long time ago…" Carmela said slowly eyeing the object in her hand.

"Come on, you all moved to Woodcrest for a new beginning, remember?" Marisol pleaded. "I mean if you do this, you'll be back to square one."

"Why does it even matter?" Carmela asked. "Dad is finally in the slammer, Hector is still winnin' World Cups not givin' a damn about us and Mom is on the verge of losin' it all…"

"You still have me though." Marisol extended her arms out. "Right?"

Marisol then tried to hug Carmela but was stopped by the tip of the pink Desert Eagle. The tip was currently placed right on Marisol's heart.

"You need help…" Marisol said in disgust. "You've let your jealousy go TOO FAR!" and with that being said Marisol then stepped on Carmela's foot and took cover as her younger sister fired two shots randomly.

"That shit hurt!" Carmela yelled. "I wasn't gonna kill you…or even shoot you."

"Like I would know that, you didn't even have ya piece on safety." Marisol slowly reached under a bed to grabbed her submachine gun. Once she had a grip on the handle she quickly pulled it out and pointed it at Carmela.

Carmela then pointed her Desert Eagle at Marisol. The two sisters stared daggers at each other as they both firmly held their weapons. In all honestly, Carmela was scared since her older sibling was wielding a Mini-Uzi, which had a high-rate of fire.

"Drop ya gun…" Marisol slowly eyed her sister's movements.

"Okay…" Carmela dropped the Desert Eagle. "Now you put yours down…"

Marisol placed the Mini-Uzi down on her bed. Carmela then dashed towards her sister and gave her a bear hug.

"I need help!"

"You surely do, threatin to shoot me and shit." Marisol returned the hug. "This jealousy thing has gotten out of hand."

"I just can't help it!" Carmela cried. "Why is Sunshine so goddamn perfect?"

****

DING-DONG!

"Hey, I'll go get it!" Marisol loosened herself from Carmela's grip.

"Actually lemme go…I need some fresh air." Carmela ran downstairs.

"Okay I'll go back to cookin' some food." Marisol laughed. "Or at least findin' something."

Carmela skipped towards the door and opened it without even checking to see who it was. The door opened to reveal a man dressed in a brown short-sleeved button up shirt, brown short shorts and black shoes. The only thing that was unusual about his attire is that he had on a black ski mask. In his hands was a medium size box.

"Package for Carmela, Marisol and baby Kiyone…" the man laughed. "Just please sign here and here." he handed her the digital notepad. Carmela put her John Hancock on both designated areas and took the package. Shrugging her shoulders she took the package and re-enter the house.

"Who was it?" Marisol asked as she saw her younger sister enter the room.

"UPS. We got a package…" Carmela looked at the box. "It's from…AWW! Your hubby, Juan."

"Juan?" a smile cracked on Marisol's face. "I thought he was done with me, I guess not."

"Hmm…wasn't he suppose to be sendin a letter as well?"

"Yea, go check the mailbox."

"Okay, lemme take Kiyone out there too. She's need some fresh air, right baby?" Carmela cooed to her daughter. The youngest Freeman just giggled.

The two left the room while Marisol just smiled as she thought of Juan.

__

'I guess he still cares for me…'

****

Meanwhile a couple of houses down Timid Deer Lane…

The masked UPS man laughed manically as he activated his bluetooth to receive an incoming call.

"Did you deliver my package?" the mystery voice asked.

"Of course I did, boss." the UPS man answered. "All I have to do is press the detonator…"

"Good and that'll eliminate three of the eight primary targets. If Victor fails in eliminating those preps, then I'll need you to go kill those secondary targets. Understand?"

"Yes, my liege." the UPS man placed a hand on the detonator. "This will teach them a lesson for messin' with the Queens Bloods."

****

Back in front of The Freeman Residence…

Carmela was carrying Kiyone towards the mailbox in hopes of finding Marisol's love letter from Juan. Using her free hand, she lifted the door down to the mailbox and looked inside of the mailbox. As she searched through the mailbox, a loud explosion took over the silence night. That explosion was accompanied by a large blast of heat which sent Carmela and Kiyone flying backwards towards the street. As she flew back, she saw her home being engulfed by a great ball of fire. The debris flew everywhere as Carmela used her body to shield her baby from getting hurt. The explosion was short lived and so was the remaining structure of the Freeman residence. Carmela yelled and began to wail as she saw no trace of Marisol in the rubble. The quiet street instantly became flooded with caring neighbors. Tom, Sarah and Jazmine ran up to front of the large crowd to be met by a wailing Carmela and a quiet Kiyone. Sarah grabbed Kiyone and held her as Jazmine hugged Carmela.

"Where's Riley and Marisol?" Tom asked.

"Riley left me and Marisol is…" Carmela then cried into Jazmine's shoulder. "DEAD!"

"Was she in the house?"

"YES! AND I LEFT IN THERE ALL BE HERSELF! IT'S ALL MY FAULT FROM TAKIN' THAT PACKAGE FROM THE MASKED UPS MAN!" Carmela screamed bloody murder.

"Masked UPS man?" Tom repeated. "Someone call 911!"

****

Meanwhile back at the Jones household…

"What mistake did you make, Esco?" she asked innocently.

"Leavin' you just cuz I thought you was holdin' mah seed." Riley then got on his knees and took place in between Sunshine's legs.

* * *

**A/N: **Not the way some of ya gutter minds are thinking…

* * *

Sunshine blushed as she felt Riley's elbows resting on her tights. His hot breath was currently being blown into her tummy, which was a feeling she longed to have with Riley again.

"I forgive you." she smiled. "But you still need to pick Carmela over me."

"Why? Carmela has brought nothing but hell into my life ever since last December. You however…have been there for me ever since eighth grade." Riley then gently grabbed Sunshine's chin and brought it towards his face.

Now their faces were practically touching each other. Their breath were mixing together once again like back in the day. The only thing missing was…

"That's because I'll always be your first love." Sunshine whispered.

Next thing she knew the magnetism that still lived in their hearts caused their lips to draw together once again. The kiss started off nice and sweet as Riley began to use his tongue. Without hesitation Sunshine opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore. Their tongues clashed in a battle to see whose love was stronger and it seemed like Riley was definitely winning. Sunshine then let herself fall off the couch so she could lay on top of Riley. They continued to kiss, each second getting more intense than the last. She wrapped her arms around his rugged neck, while he placed his basketball hands around her apple bottom. The sound of sirens from police cars and fire trucks caused the two to break up from their kissing session.

"Sorry Riley." Sunshine blushed. "That shouldn't have happened."

"No it's okay Sunny." Riley smirked. "I think I've made my decision."

"I love you…" Sunshine whispered.

"I love you too, Sunshine Amaya Jones." he gave her a quick peck. "Damn I don't know how I can explain this to Carmela."

"Me either, you might want me to move out of state first…I have a cousin who lives in ATL."

"Oh don't worry, I'll protect ya neck from Carmela…" Riley stood up and dusted off his 3XL black tee.

"Well I think you should head home before this shirt ends up in the corner." Sunshine battered her eyelashes.

"Hmm…still kinky, eh?" Riley laughed. "It's funny how everyone thinks your 'Little Miss Innocent' but yet no one knows besides me that you're a freak undercover."

"That'll be our dirty little secret." she blew a kiss to him. "But call me tonight…I might stop by because I think all three of us need to discuss this personally."

"Aight then, peace!" Riley exited the den.

****

Meanwhile at the dojo…

Huey gritted his teeth as he saw that his trademark afro was now extremely distorted. Meanwhile his opponent laughed as he wielded the other sword and pointed towards Huey.

"Come on, either fight me or lemme kill ya." Victor yawned. "If everything is going to plan then have of your family is already dead!"

"What?" Huey's eyes shot open. "What the fuck did you do to them?"

"It's not what I did…it's what my boss and his goons did." Victor then flashed his rolex at Huey. "This just ain't your ordinary gold watch…"

The watch lit up and projected an via satellite of a masked man in a UPS worker suit. The man had a twisted smile on his face as he blew some smoke into the sky from his wine flavored Black and Mild cigar.

"So I take it you've completed phase one of the plan?" Victor asked.

"Surely did, V." the masked man laughed. "I delivered the C4 to the Freeman household, however only one target was in the household at the time."

"Who who who?"

"Marisol…but Carmela and Kiyone are right in front of the remains. That mixed broad is out here too, if you want I can turn back around and kill them!"

"No…that won't be necessary. You failed…we wanted them to die in a C4 incident."

"But V, gimme one more chance."

"No because I'm not Biggie Smalls. Good day, sir!" Victor then pressed a button on his watch. The button was a detonator to the UPS van that the masked man currently inside of. The holographic image then showed the gruesome image of the UPS van being engulfed in flames.

"Why Marisol?" Huey asked through gritted teeth. "SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

"But you see you fail to realize we're only after two targets." Victor then pulled out a submachine gun from his golden backpack. "And you're just in my way."

Victor took the safety off his golden Skorpion and began to let it spray rapidly. Using his brain, Huey grabbed Victor's abandoned sword stuck into the wall and began to twirl it around to deflect the bullets. All of the Woodcrest Hills Preps took cover behind sturdy pillars. Once Victor's clip was empty, Huey became airborne and brought his blade, Black Thought vertically down. Victor barely the dodge the deadly blade's path as he finally finished reloading his weapon. He then pointed the gun and Huey and winked as he slowly squeezed the trigger. Right before Victor could apply enough pressure to cause the bullets to disperse from the barrel, Huey thrust Black Thought right through the center of Victor's midsection. Even though he had on body armor the blade still penetrated and made a nice hole in the center of Victor's abs. The high paid assassin began to couch out massive waterfalls of blood. The red liquid signaling Victor's defeat flew all onto Huey, not that he cared. This was the same man that was trying to murder everything he had in this world. Finally running out of blood to cough, Victor's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Huey then used his foot to push the dead man off of his blade and rip a piece of his shirt off.

"Sorry sensei." Huey apologized as he used the cloth to clean the blood off of his sword.

"It's all good, Huey." Bushido flashed a smile. "You save our asses but I suggest you go home and protect your friends and family until this threat dies down."

"Yes sensei." Huey bowed. He began to take off until he got to the exit. "Oh and Bif?"

"Y-yes…" Bif gulped, shock everything he witnessed with the last thirty minutes.

"Have my car in the parking lot tonight."

****

Back on Timid Deer Lane…

Riley walked with a smile stuck on his face. His choice was final, he was going split with Carmela to be with Sunshine. Of course he still had mad love for Carmela, but he just couldn't be with someone that did not trust him. His dream bubble was popped as he saw what use to be his only home now in rubble. He dashed between all of the people to get to the front where he saw Carmela crying in Jazmine's arms, Sarah holding Kiyone and Tom yelling into his cell phone.

"Tom!" Riley yelled. "What the fuck happened?"

"Someone tried to assassinate all of you, but only one of you perished."

"Oh shit, where's Mari?"

"Gone…" Carmela croaked from Jazmine's bosom. "And it's all mah fault!"

"No it's not…what exactly happened?"

"W-well…someone wit a ski mask delivered a package and mah dumbass accepted it!" Carmela babbled. "I think I know who did this…the pieces are started to connect. The guy that delivered that package was head of the Queens Bloods"

"You mean Mario's goons?"

"Yep, so the package had Juan's name on it which means…"

"Juan is seeking revenge for Mario's death." Jazmine answered. "By killing…all…of…us."

"No one is gonna kill my baby!" Tom butted in grabbing Jazmine's hand. "We're leaving town this instance.

"But I can't leave Huey, daddy!"

"We have to, I don't need my baby girl dying all because of someone else's actions!"

Jazmine broke Tom's grip and walked over to Riley with a stern look on her face. "Now I love you daddy, but I also love Huey and can't leave him. No matter how much danger I am in. I need him right now…he'll protect me. He'll protect all of us."

"Sarah, tell your daughter to get over here this instant!" Tom stomped his foot.

"Tom, I think Jazmine is old enough to make her own decisions."

"But this decision can lead to an early dead or even worse. SHE CAN GET ANALLY RAPED!" Tom screamed to the clouds above.

"Tom!" Sarah slapped her husband. "Jazmine will be fine in Huey's hands."

"Sarah! How could you say that? Where was Huey when they just blew up the house with C4?"

"Aye Mr. DuBois!" Riley shouted.

"Yes, Riley?"

"SHUT DA FUCK UP!" Riley then picked up Carmela from the ground and gave her a hug. Instantly feeling her warmth brought back the memories of happiness between the two. "Right now, we need to find Afro."

Before Riley could even take a step away from the burning rubble, Huey stopped in front of them, panting desperately. Jazmine instantly latched herself onto Huey's neck and kissed him passionately in front of her parents. Sarah smiled while Tom pretend to be happy.

"Baby, I'm so afraid." Jazmine whispered into Huey's ear.

"Believe or not, so am I…" Huey replied back. "But we will get through this."

The young revolutionary looked into Jazmine's emerald orbs and gave her another deep kiss. As Huey broke the kiss he noticed two important people were missing.

"Where's Cindy and Caesar?" Huey shouted.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Huey then cursed under his breath as he punched a hole into his mailbox.

**Where are Cindy and Caesar? Are they in trouble? Find out in Chapter 10: In Search of Cindy McPhearson and Michael Caesar…**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sad that Marisol has left us after only being in nine chapters, but she's now in a better place, right? Well I definitely encourage you to review since you've already read the chapter…next update will be on August 12 or maybe even earlier depending on how I feel…BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!


	10. In Search of CM and MC

**A/N: **Welcome one, welcome all to Chapter 10 of The Life and Times of WHS II: A Woodcrest Summer. Fasten your seatbelts because this chapter is about to take you through multi loop-de-loops and might cause your brain to flip upside down. Now time to give my loyalists their respects…

* * *

**Osaisi- **You reviewed the last chapter with light speed, like you was actually waiting for me to update. I'm glad you won't kill me simply because without me the story can't go on...but you're right Riley can't leave Carmela now, or can he? You'll definitely find out in a later chapter. Oh and if you think that cliffhanger was bad, wait til you see the one for this chapter! I might have to update earlier than 8/19...

**Lil-Dutchezz- **Come on now, you've gotta have a little pity for Carmela. Her sister just died, Riley can't just up and leave her at a time like this...or can he? I definitely think you should be a marriage counselor after reading that review for Chapter 9...LOL

**SapphireStones- **Yea this story has defintely gotten hectic eversince I got over my writer's block. I wanted this to have a different tone from The Life and Times of WHS. That was more comedic, but this one is going to be more action-pack with little doses of comedy here and there. I think you will enjoy this chapter a lot, but then again I think everyone will if you liked Chapter 9.

**YoungNeil- **Here's a kleenex for ya! I know it's sad that after only being in nine chapters she's GOOOOOOOOONE! But the story must go on...and the love triangle is gonna get crazy now that Riley might feel obligated to stay with Carmela...but enjoy!

**Jazzibel34- **You updated your awesome fic! CONGRATZ on that...good to see that up and running again. Oh and a lot of people tell me I am sweet, so sweet I think ppl should start callin' me sugar! But it's like I said before you need me to throw you a bone, you can send me a PM!

**Flawless Black- **Thanks for reviewing...finally LOL JK. But its good to know you've been a fan eversince my original joint. But I don't think I have that much skill to give ideas to Sir Aaron McGruder, but thanks for reviewing!

**Cartoonlover17- **Thanks for loving my story and if you like this, there's a lot more great stories on this forum. But a lot of the really good stuff was produced last year honestly, if you want some recommendations...check out my favs.

* * *

**Warning: **Minor sexual content, nudity, more deaths but nothing out of the ordinary in a TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT story, ya dig? Oh and I kinda blitzed through this and tried to proofread to the best of my ability so if they are any mistakes. Shoot me! SHOOT ME DEAD!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own THE BOONDOCKS…

* * *

**Chapter 10: In Search of Cindy McPhearson and Michael Caesar**

The former foundation of Huey and Riley's home continued to burn with raging flames. Huey closed his eyes as he was glad to know his grandfather wasn't alive to see this. Robert worked so many years to get a nice home away from it all. The hard work has now been reduced to flames thanks to Mario's brother, Marisol's former fiancé, Juan. Riley looked over to his brother and placed an supporting arm around his shoulder.

"We need to find Cindy and Ceez before it's too late." Huey said staring into the flames.

"Call them on their cell phones!" Jazmine exclaimed. The flames began to rise as they rivaled the young mulatto's pitch of voice.

Without any hesitation Huey whipped out his cell phone and frantically dialed his best friend's number. The call went straight to voicemail.

"SHIT!" Huey screamed as he pressed END and quickly dialed Cindy's seven digits. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Cindy, thank goodness you answe-"

"Hello?!"

"Cindy! Can you hear me?"

"What? Huh…hold on."

"This isn't the right ti-"

"Haha! Gotcha I'm not here right now but if you leave your name and number I'll be sure to get back at ya, one love!" the recording of Cindy's voice happily chirped through the line.

"Man, this some ol' bullshit." Huey hissed as he pocketed his mobile.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jazmine grabbed Huey's arm and hugged it.

"These dumbasses don't have their cell phones on!" he sighed. "I guess we'll have to search for them before those Queens Bloods get to them first."

"How without any vehicles?" Riley sucked his teeth.

The younger Freeman brother had a point. Riley's Mazda was in their garage and is now suffering the same fate as their household, Huey's Nissan was damn near totaled which left them with only Jazmine's pink Volkswagen Jetta. Huey looked over to Jazmine who was beaming back at him, awaiting the question or suggestion of the hour.

"So…" Jazmine sang. "How are we gonna find them? Certainly not on foot."

"No." Huey said as he knew what Jazmine was trying to propose.

"But why? It's the only way we can find them effectively." Jazmine whined.

"Huey, she's got a point." Riley agreed with Jazmine for once. Carmela nodded in agreement from her secure spot in Riley's arms.

"Whatever." Huey sighed. "We just need to act fast and now!"

"Mrs. D, can you take care of my baby while we're gone?" Carmela asked politely.

"Sure Carmela, just hurry and get them to safety." she responded back.

The four headed across the street and got inside of their search vehicle. Jazmine hopped into the driver's seat, Huey got into the passenger's seat, Carmela and Riley occupied the backseat.

"Make sure there's no backseat love in the sedan, okay?" Huey turned his head around to look at the two blushing.

"Whatever, nigga…" Riley barked. "No need to cockblock."

Carmela just laughed at the two brothers and rested her head on her lover's shoulder. She sniffed the scent that she loved so much. However this scent was different, it was too sweet to be his. She took one more whiff and lifted her head from off of his shoulder. Riley noticed her actions and began to get a little nervous.

"What the hell is that smell on you, Esco?" Carmela's rough voice sent negative vibes through the car.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "Whatchu talkin' bout?"

"That smell." Carmela moved to opposite end of the car and folded her arms. "That's Baby Phat bubble bath!"

Images on Sunshine drowning him kisses flashed through Riley's confused mind. He just pretend he couldn't hear his baby mama yelling at him.

"Answer my goddamn question!" she insisted.

"Well when I went for my walk earlier…" Riley started. "I decided to get some advice from a friend."

"Sunshine Jones, huh?" Carmela spat. "That's why you smell like that! You fucked her!"

"Whoa, who said all of dat?" Riley defended. "I'm just sayin I stopped by her crib and that's the scent that was in the air. She claimed she just got out of the shower, so that's why I smell like this." he prayed that his little white lie protected him from being torn limb from limb.

"Oh and what advice did you seek from dat ho?"

"I asked her about the whole befriending either you or her."

"Oh and lemme guess she said to dump me!"

"Actually…despite the fact I've been friends with Sunny longer, she told me to choose you over her."

Jazmine who was eavesdropping on the whole conversation gasped at the last sentence. After all that talk earlier in the store, she just threw it all down the drain by giving up. Huey noticed the surprised look on Jazmine's face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just surprised Sunshine willingly gave up her whole friendship for Carmela."

"Sunshine is a good girl." Huey said. "When will Riley realize it? Nobody knows."

"He knows."

"That's so sweet of her. She made a good choice, now it's back to just me and you, papi." she snuggled her head into Riley's broad chest.

Riley just closed his eyes and pictured how things were before he got Carmela pregnant. How easy his life was, how simple things could be. Now he had tons of responsible that he could barely handle. Ever since his encounter with Carmela last year, his life has been turned upside down. This one female has now turned him, his friends and family into human targets. They all ready got the only person that Carmela was truly close to besides Riley and Kiyone. Why must Cindy, Caesar and Jazmine be subjected to the same faith?

****

Meanwhile at the Caesar household…

The whole house was silent except for heaving breathing from the two young lovers. Sheets, clothes and undergarments redecorated Caesar's beige carpet. Caesar had his arms around Cindy's waist as they laid sideways on the queen size bed. His breath was tickling her neck with each exhale he took. The room felt very humid and the dampness really set the mood. They loved the scent of each other's moisture, the feel, even the taste made them lust for each other more.

"So…" Caesar yawned, twirling his finger in Cindy's damp locks. "ready for round two?"

"Damn baby you just torn dis thang up, can it take a breathier?" Cindy laughed.

She rolled over so her face was facing him and gave him a quick peck and then flip flopped on top of him. Letting his urges take control, Caesar grabbed Cindy's neck and pulled her down so their lips could meet again. Cindy closed her eyes as she let Caesar's tongue take control of her mouth. She quietly moaned as felt him moving his hands up and down her bare back. The moans only caused Caesar to kiss her harder, which didn't phase his lover one bit.

****

Meanwhile outside…

"This is the place, right?" a man with a black ski mask, red and black camouflage pants and a black bulletproof vest asked his partner.

"Yea nigga! This is the address Juan gave us." another man dressed similar to his partner said as he read the piece of paper supplied to him by Juan.

"Okay then." the first man said pumping his W1200 shotgun. "Let's do this."

"Hold on now, Bobby!" the man held his shotgun wielding partner back. "We've got to wait for Juan's cue."

"Okay okay, I'm just ready to blow someone's intestines out, James." Bobby pouted as he sat down.

"We just gonna lay low in these bushes until further instruction." James sat down as well.

****

Back inside Caesar's room…

Cindy started to kiss Caesar's neck and she was rewarded by a loud moan from Caesar. She smirked and began suck on it viciously but yet lovingly at the same time. He placed both his hands on her bottom and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I wonder why Huey won't let Jazmine do this to him?" Caesar moaned, since Cindy was still doing a number on his neck.

"Me too, this relieves so much stress. Plus it just feels good." Cindy took a break from the Brooklyn native's neck. "According to what Jazzy told me, he just don't want to get her pregnant."

"I just can't picture Huey doing any sexual with Jazmine, though." Caesar laughed. "I'm surprise they even kiss sometimes!"

"Why? It's so cute when they kiss. Looks like something from a fairy tale."

"True dat." Caesar agreed. "It's just ever since I've known him, he's hated just about everything possible, but yet now ever since dating Jazmine his whole mood has changed."

"Well people don't usually stay the same for eight years. Me for example, when we first met I didn't give a damn about b-ball, but look at me now." she proudly pounded her chest.

This caused Caesar's eyes to be glued onto the bouncing bare breasts before him. Cindy noticed what he was doing and grabbed his baby maker and squeezed it hard.

"HOLY SHIT!" Caesar cried. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Staring…" she blushed.

"But you're my gurl, correct?"

"Yea but this was an A and B conversation. Not a C cup conversation…" she cooed placing her bosom near Caesar's face.

Just as Caesar cupped them and was from to put them in a familiar place, the sounds of his cell phone vibrating on his dresser ruined the moment. He cursed mentally to himself and reached for the phone to look at the Caller ID. It read 'PRIVATE' which caused him to scratch his head.

"No one ever calls me private." he slowly flipped the phone open. "Yo…"

"Michael Caesar, we comin' for ya nigga!" a voice shouted.

"Who da hell is this?"

"Don't worry about that, just know your life is gonna end very shortly…" the voice sent chills down Caesar's spine.

"Look nigga, don't you think you too old to place pranks on the phone?"

"No, but I think you too young to be tearin' dat white pussy up!" the voice laughed. "Oh and I suggest next time you gonna fuck, you should closed the blinds."

"What the…" Caesar looked to the window and noticed his blinds weren't completely shut.

He hopped up not caring that his pride and joy was showing to go closed the blinds. Once he reached the window the voice once again spoke to him.

"Haha, look at you!" the voice cackled. "Lookin' like Mandingo wit ya little tally whacker."

"What the fuck? You gay or somethin…a Peepin' Tom?" Caesar peeped through the blinds.

"Nah it's just when I saw you was about to suck Cindy's titties I had to c-block!"

"What the fuck? Reveal yoself!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you've made a big mistake." the voice had pity. "I don't think you can see it but you have an infrared laser on ya forehead."

Caesar gulped as he looked up and noticed a red laser was projected on the center of his forehead. He stood frozen in place as he knew all it would take is the squeeze of a trigger to end his eighteen years of living. Cindy who still laying in the bed, total clueless about was happening, cleared her throat to gain Caesar's attention.

"Not now…" he mumbled.

"Baby what's wrong?" Cindy sat up the foot of the bed.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

"That's right she needs to stay back or else your brains will be all over the place." the voice yelled into his bluetooth. "Now I've got to make another phone call. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I've got an eye and laser dot on ya…" the mystery called then hung up.

"Cindy, if you come any closer this guy is goin' to shoot me. See the red dot on mah head?" Caesar asked.

"Y-yeah." she choked on her tears. "What are we gonna do?"

****

Meanwhile across the street on a rooftop…

"James, you've got them really shook now." Bobby praised his partner.

"Yep, which means you can go plant the explosives while I keep them occupied." James handed his partner a briefcase. "Be careful though, my GPS tells me that Huey and company are in route, so we need to hurry up and end this."

"Word to mother." Bobby got up and dashed down the stairs.

****

Back at Caesar's house…

"Damn if I knew I was gonna die tonight, I would have propose to ya!" Caesar half-smiled to Cindy.

"Baby…we're not going to die." Cindy blinked as a tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm stuck like this, if you come any closer he's gonna start sprayin whatever he has ova there. If we use any of our cells, my head is blown clean off of my shoulders. This is the end…and I'm gonna die butt-naked. Ain't dat a bitch?"

"Baby…"

Cindy just collasped to the floor and began to weep in the fetal position. Caesar wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't. There was no way to escape this predicament without someone dieing.

__

'Damn maybe I should have answered the phone earlier when Big Hue was calling.'

Caesar snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar car passing through his road. A smirk played across his lips. It was a pink Jetta!

"Cindy, Jazmine's car just drove by!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Huey's got to be in there, looks like we might just get to live another day." Cindy smiled to waterfall of tears streaming down her face.

****

Back on the rooftop…

James was getting restless aiming his M4 Carbine assault rifle at the Brooklyn native's forehead. Time was running out for his comrade to simply plant some explosives. He decided to call Bobby to see what was taking him so long.

"Bobby, what the hell dawg?" James yelled.

"Calm down man, I'm planting as we-" his sentence was cut off by the sound of him wheezing.

"Bobby? Bobby?! BOBBY?!" James panicked. He ended the call and dialed another number.

"Are they dead?" the voice asked instantly.

"Nah Juan, but I've lost contact with Bobby. I still have a shot at Caesar's head, should I take it?"

"No, those explosives cost a lot of money. Like more than you'll ever make in your life…" Juan explained. "Use the stand to hold your M4 up, sneak down there and arm the goddamn bomb!"

"Yes sir!"

James ended the call and sucked his teeth. He really just wanted to blow Caesar's head off. After all he was the reason his cousin Leeroy was shot back in Prospect Park. The masked man grabbed some frag grenades, some flash bangs and his MP5SD and proceed to head across the street. Once he made to the ground level, he took the back alley to get behind Caesar's house. Using his stealth skills, he hugged every wall he could until he got to where his partner was suppose to be planting the bomb. He peeked around the corner and saw Bobby laying in a pool of his own blood with a huge gash on his throat. James cussed as he withdrew his submachine gun and took it off safety.

"Come out!" he yelled.

Suddenly Huey rolled out of a nearby bush holding Bobby's W1200 shotgun firmly. James gulped as he pointed the gun in Huey's direction. No fear was present on Huey's face as he also took aim towards his opposition.

"Bitch ass nigga…" James spat. "Put the shotty down, let me plant this bomb and you can live to see another day."

"So what you're telling me is that I should let you plant some explosives, kill my best friend and my girlfriend's best friend and then I'll be alive just to be killed sooner or later by Juan?"

"Yep." James smiled through his ski mask.

Huey didn't say anything, he just winked. As soon as Huey's left eye blinked, a sneaky Jazmine Dubois crept behind James and placed a rag drenched in chloroform across James' face instantly knocking him out.

"Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" she snickered.

Huey smacked his forehead. "I've got to stop lettin' you watch movies with Riley."

"Shut up, punk!" Riley yelled as he also emerged from the bushes. "So what we gonna do wit dis buster?"

"Once he wakes up, we're going to get some much needed answers." Huey smirked. "But as of now we need to secure Cindy and Caesar."

"Word, well I'll sit back in the car with Carmela and keep her company, ya know? Got some shit I've got to get off my chest anyways." Riley said.

"No backseat love."

"Nigga I heard yo ass the first time, shoot!" Riley sucked his teeth and headed towards the car. "Gay ass nigga…"

"Okay Jazmine, let's go get those two idiots." Huey dropped the W1200 onto of Bobby's lifeless body.

****

Meanwhile inside…

Huey kicked open the back door and found himself in a familiar place. There were inside of Caesar's kitchen. Jazmine stayed close behind Huey as they proceeded to search every room for the two.

"Bathroom clear." Huey said.

"Family room clear." Jazmine said back.

"Computer room clear." Huey said.

"Living room clear. Let's check upstairs." Jazmine suggested.

They then advanced upstairs and once again began checking rooms.

"Bathroom clear." Huey said once again.

"Master bedroom clear." Jazmine yelled.

"Which leaves Caesar's bedroom." Huey tip-toed towards the last room of the upper floor. He slowly turned the door knob and noticed it was locked.

"Can I kick it down?" Jazmine begged. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Go ahead, slugger." Huey cleared the way for Jazmine.

Jazmine clapped happily and got into a stance. Letting out a small battle cry, she felt an electric force of energy coming from her foot as she launched it forward and blew the door straight off the hinges. She then did a roll to enter the room and instantly closed her eyes at the sight of Caesar and Cindy pretending to be Adam and Eve. Huey walked in shortly after and found himself looking at Cindy's assets.

"Huey!" Cindy slapped Huey.

"Sorry…uh, me and Jazmine will leave so you two can get some clothes." Huey blushed.

"Yeah, you guys do that." Caesar chuckled. "But what about the dude up there?"

"We got him, he just left his gun on a stand to fool you. Just put some damn clothes on so we can get the hell up outta here before they find us!"

****

2 minutes later…

"Okay, can someone tell me what the fuck is goin on?" a fully dressed Caesar asked his best friend.

"Remember Mario?"

"Mario Mario? The plumber from Brooklyn?"

"Stop it!" Huey stepped on Caesar's foot. "I'm talkin' about the guy who tried to kill us back at the zoo last year." Caesar nodded his head. "Well now his brother is tryin to kill all of us, but he's really after Carmela, Riley and Kiyone. He already got Marisol…"

"Damn…" Caesar said. Just as Caesar was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter hovering above his house.

"This is the end of the line, Carmela!" the pilot shouted through the speakers of his helicopter.

Huey, Jazmine, Caesar and Cindy froze in place as the spotlight shined down on the house. They were then joined by a wailing Carmela and Riley.

"I can't turn her in…they'll kill her." Riley said as he noticed everyone staring at Carmela.

"Carmela, because of you all of our innocent lives are in jeopardy." Cindy yelled.

"Look bitch, it's not all mah fault!" Carmela growled.

"Well who's fault is it then?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly…you chose the gangsta lifestyle. You thought you escape but no matter what it follows you. Why must we suffer for your sins?"

"Cindy has a point but Carmela is our friend, no matter what she's done in the past. We won't surrender her without a fight." Huey unsheathed his katana, Black Thought.

"Nigga is you crazy? They got guns and all we have is our fists and that katana of yours!" Riley exclaimed.

"He does have a point, honey." Jazmine said.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO SURRENDER OR ELSE WE SHOOT THE HOUSE DOWN!" the pilot yelled. "BUT UNTIL THEN YOU MIGHT WANT TO WATCH YOUR BACKS."

As soon as those words were said, an black object flew through the window. When it hit the wall it exploded and caused a bright white light to engulf the room and blinded everyone. It also deafened everyone as they slowly regained their sight. Once regaining both of their full senses back they exited the room.

"I SUGGEST FOR YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SHOT BY THIS M61 VULCAN CANNON!"

The gang froze in place as they realized they were trapped. Either they gave up their friend so she could die and they could live or they could figure out someway to survive. Before a plan could even be plotted, four men and two girls entered the family room. They were all armed to the teeth with weapons and ready to rock n' roll.

Never ready to back down from a battle, Huey smirked at the six and simply said.

"We're gonna have fun with this thang…"

**What will the gang do to survive? Will they sacrifice Carmela or be gunned down by** **an M61 Vulcan cannon from the helicopter. Find out in Chapter 11: CHOPPER INBOUND**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy that wonderful thought experience. And since you've made it all the way down here...if you look over to the left and click that submit review button. It'll add 10 years of life to your current death age. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!

**TM-1**


	11. CHOPPER INBOUND

**A/N:** Well this took longer than expected because I wanted to release this 8/18/08...but it seems to be 8/19/08 now which is my little brother's birthday. Now I shall celebrate his birth by blessing you guys with a new chapter. The next update will be soon and I'm not giving an exact date, so it's like a surprise. Also there just might be another installment of The Life And Times of WHS, set 10 years into the future. But as of now it's just a thought.Time to big-up my loyalists...the guys that influence me to do this!

* * *

**Jazzibel34-** Thanks for complimenting my semi-sex scene or as I would call it my lime scene. Eventually one day I think I'll try a lemon but I don't think I could make a successful one. I won't know til I try, huh? But thanks for always showin' much love to ya boy! Much love right back to ya!

**YoungNeil- **Yes that has to be like the worst thing that could happen. Being bucket-naked with an infrared laser on ya forehead. Oh and someone needs to give Carmela a chill pill, I mean she is the one that got everyone into this right? Oh and how will Riley break the news to Sunshine? That's something only time will tell...

**SapphireStones- ** I definitely think that was ten year old Jazmine yelling that part, but you know I had to keep Jazzy in character. And at this point and time I think Huey and Riley's only focus is to stay alive. They rather be homeless than lifeless, at least that's what I think.

**Lil-Dutchezz- **You know Cindy and Caesar always gettin' they freak on! Well in my fics at least...but yea Carmela is a bad girl tryin to go good. But once you pave a path in your life, it's hard to re-start a new path...well at least for Carmela that is.

**Osaisi- **Oh yes C&C were tied up, but in more ways that one, eh? Oh and I'm glad you've noticed that Sunshine has done a lot for Riley and Carmela, just Mela's jealousy is so high. So she tries to push it off, but she's really in denial. Oh and I'm sorry I made you wait til the 19th but the next update will be coming really soon!

**riley1babyg- **Huey saying slugger is a little strange but what isn't strange beyond this point? Thanks for the review!

**princesslady- **Look who has been revived from the dead! But then I looked at your bio and it just looks like you've been working on other stories which is all good. As long as you're still doing fanfiction that's all that really matters. Thanks for the review, ma! Oh yeah those damn hitmen were definitely c-blocking on poor Mikey.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own The Boondocks, so go eat GLASS! Oh I also don't own THE BOONDOCKS or the special guest OC contained in this chapter. That would OC would happen to belong to the talented Young Neil...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chopper Inbound**

A lone light shined down onto the intruders that just entered Caesar's household. The looks on their face showed they weren't here for tea and biscuits. Out of the six armed men, one took center stage wielding an AK-74u submachine gun. The revolutionary never took his eyes off of the man as he firmly gripped the handle on his katana.

"We've been order to come and retrieve Carmela." Assassin #1 commanded as he firmly gripped his AK-74u . He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. He lifted one finger into the air and one of his comrades tossed him a lighter. He lifted the lighter to the tip of the cigar and lit it.

"Well what if I told you've gotta go through me first." Huey said in a dark tone.

"Then I'd have to kill you ." the man snapped the safety off of the gun instantly.

Cindy gulped as she heard the safety taken off of the miniature version of the AK-47. Why was it every time Huey was around, trouble would follow? All she wanted tonight was some dick from Caesar. Now its been re-scheduled for her to get turned into Swiss cheese. She elbowed her boyfriend to grab his attention.

"Baby." she whispered to him.

"Yes?"

"We gonna die!" she cried out loud.

Jazmine, who was also kind of nervous covered Cindy's mouth. The six intruders laughed at Cindy's cowering.

"Surrender Carmela!" Assassin #1 yelled. "I'm growing restless."

"Restless? I'm about to make you lifeless!" Huey yelled.

And with one quick movement Huey did a front flip over the gun-wielding assassin and landed behind him. It all happened so fast, the man didn't even turn around before he felt a sharp pain going through his midsection. He slowly looked down and saw the blade of Huey's katana torn through him. He began to wince in pain as he saw his own blood gushing from the open wound. The other five assassins looked on in shock as they saw the sight before him. It was like something from a kung-fu movie! Huey wasn't facing the same direction as the man, he simply just landed behind him and thrust his sword backwards.

"What the…" the man's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. "Get him you bastards!"

On cue another man came out holding a P90 submachine gun. Assassin #2 wasted no time firing his weapon at the young revolutionary. Seeing death's rain approaching him, he quickly rolled behind a table to take cover. Jazmine, Carmela and Cindy managed to sneak into a closet while the gun battle ensued. Meanwhile Riley and Caesar also took cover behind the same table.

"Ight so what da hell we gonna do about dat nigga with da gun?" Riley yelled over the roaring bullets.

Huey closed his eyes as he began engulfed in deep thought. Then the oven in his brain cooked up an idea. Food for thought, you could say. Back when they knocked out James, they took his shotgun.

"Riley, if you go back outside, there is a Winchester 1200 outside." Huey started.

"What da fuck? What kinda bull iz dat? How da hell you expect mah black ass to get out there and retrieve dat without getting mah shit blown up? In case you forgot there is a choppa out dere!" Riley cursed wildly.

"But I've got cover for you." Huey then pulled out a smoke grendade.

"Where'd you get that from?" Caesar asked.

"From this nigga I just killed." Huey smirked.

"Come on Huey, that's like the second person you've killed. You're going to jail…" Caesar began to panic.

"Self-defense." was all Huey said. "Plus all of the police in Woodcrest went on strike."

"What?" Riley and Caesar gasped.

"Yea, Ed Wuncler wasn't paying them enough or so the boys in blue say. So they are on strike as of now…" Huey rolled his eyes. "Ok Riley, you ready to do this?"

"I guess…" Riley moaned. Huey then tossed the smoke grenade to his younger sibling. "Do or die, niggas!"

Huey and Caesar watched Riley crawl out of the family room. Once Riley made it to the kitchen, he got back onto his feet and ran towards the back door. He looked out the window and saw the helicopter hovering near the house. Riley gulped nervously as he took the pin off of the smoke grenade.

'He goes nothin'

Riley tossed the grenade out of the window and watched it exploded. Once it broke open, the smoke dispersed from the empty case and turned the ground level into a big black cloud.

The pilot of the helicopter noticed the smoke being deployed and tried to shine his spotlight into the cloud. The smoke was too thick to the show a silhouette. Riley ran through the smoke and searched for the abandoned shotgun. Finally grabbing it, he quickly ran back into the house before the smoke disappeared.

Meanwhile inside the family room, Assassin #2 finally emptied his magazine to his P90. That's when Huey decided to strike. He lifted Black Thought above his head and brought it down vertically in hopes of cutting this guy into two. Instead the man used the P90 to shield himself from getting split in half. As he held the gun up to keep the blade from touching him, he used his right foot and kicked Huey away from him. Now that he had some space to reload, he tossed the empty clip to the side and placed a new clip inside of the submachine gun and squeezed the trigger.

"What the-" the man squeezed the trigger and held a weird clicking noise. "Come on!" he squeezed again and still got nothing but the weird sound.

"Your gun is jammed, fool!" Another assassin yelled. The voice belonged to Assassin #3. "I gotcha covered though!"

Just as Assassin #3 was going to fire his Mini-Uzi, Riley came into the room and fired two shells at the two enemies. His hip-fire accuracy was perfect as he hit both assassins in the chest, critically wounding them.

"Damn, they must got body armor!" Riley sucked his teeth, pumping the W1200 as he fired another shot towards the remaining three assassins.

They all split up into the three directions. To evade their deaths they had to pay the price and drop their primary weapons, leaving them unarmed. Assassin #3 jumped out of the window and headed for the hills, one assassin just took cover. The last assassin stepped forward and got into a fighting stance. This assassin was different from the others because this one wasn't wearing the typical, black long sleeve shirt, black body armor, baggy black sweats and black combat boots. Instead this one wore a black gas mask, short sleeved black shirt, baggy black cargo shorts and black combat boots. The main difference was the figure since it had too many curves to be a male. Riley took aim at the assassin's head from about twenty feet away. Huey pushed Riley's shotgun down and then glanced towards Assassin #4.

"Looks like this one wants to fight without weapons." Huey tossed Black Thought to Caesar. "Let's do this."

Assassin #4 responded by doing a quick roundhouse kick with was easily blocked by Huey's left forearm. The masked figure struggled to use her strength to break through Huey's block, but was failing miserably. Finally having enough of toying with the assassin, Huey used his right foot to sweep the enemy right off of her feet. Landing on her bottom, the assassin instantly hopped back up and responded with a couple of quick left jabs. Huey matched the speed of the jabs using his open palms to block each attack successfully. Getting fatigue, the assassin threw a quick uppercut which was countered by Huey's elbow. However seeing an opportunity, Assassin #4 then threw a quick left hook which connected and caused Huey to be knocked to the ground. Holding his jaw in pain, he did a quick blood spit and hopped back onto his feet.

"Impressive." Huey smiled. "Such power for a woman."

Jazmine poked her head out of the closet and watched the battle between the rebel and the assassin. She noticed Huey's jaw was bruised and some blood was dripping from the corner of mouth. Her emerald eyes then locked onto the assassin who seemed to be unharmed. Then again, we're talking about a person wearing all that gear.

"What's goin on out there?" Cindy pushed Jazmine's hair down. "Huey beatin' tail?" the blonde then noticed it was actually Huey who seemed to have been hurt. "Damn look at his jaw…and is that a gurl?"

"I think so." Jazmine observed the movements of the two fighters.

Assassin #4 threw a powerful right haymaker and Huey mimicked the same attack with his left. The two's attacks collided as their knuckles clashed, which sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. They held their attacks as the tug-o-war battle to see who could overpower the other began. Huey gritted his teeth as he began to feel a tremendous aura of energy coming from Assassin #4.

'I can see the energy flowing from her body.' Huey thought as continued to struggle.

"Come on, Huey." the assassin spoke for the first time. Her voice was playful, so sweet and innocent. "You can do better. Don't go easy on me because I'm a gal."

The way the words escaped her mouth caused Huey to get weak in the knees. Simply because the voice reminded him of Jazmine's. Assassin #4 continued to push actually causing Huey to fall down onto one knee. Still watching from the closet, Jazmine's eyes shot open as she saw Huey battling to stay up on his feet. The masked woman then balled both her hands up together and swung down with authority, hitting Huey in the head. The revolutionary fell face first into the wooden surface below him. Having enough of playing spectator, Jazmine kicked the closet door open and ran over to Huey.

"Baby, are you alright?" Jazmine cupped Huey into her arms. "Why are you going so easy on her?"

"I'm not…" Huey coughed. "Whoever trained her did a hell of a job."

"I still don't believe that, I think it's because she's a girl you refuse to show your full potential." Jazmine stroked the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh come on, Baby Huey." Assassin #4 cooed. "I know you're not about to have this puffball fight your fight?"

Jazmine's eyes turned into slits as she stared at the female standing before her. Even though the assassin wore a mask, Jazmine knew that the assassin was smiling with confidence.

"Just because Huey won't hurt doesn't mean I won't." Jazmine said in a tone similar to Huey's. It was definitely below thirty-two degrees.

"Oh really?" the assassin asked. "Try me."

Jazmine gently placed Huey on the ground and then got into his fighting stance. Assassin #4 laughed wildly and got into her fighting stance as well. The mulatto did a quick roll across the ground. Once she came out of the roll, she instantly extended her right arm to perform an uppercut which knocked Assassin #4 into the sky. As the masked woman soared through the air, Jazmine pursued her by becoming airborne and stomped Assassin #4 back to the ground with both her feet.

"Oh…" the assassin wheezed.

"ASSASSIN JOHNSON, COME IN!" a voice yelled through the assassin's walkie talkie clipped onto her hip.

"This is Assassin Johnson." she responded back as she tried to get back onto her feet.

"Have you located Carmela?"

"Yes, she's right here. I've also got Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Caesar and Cindy within my sights."

"You're running out of time. If you want your paycheck, kill them now!"

"I don't know boss…they've already takin' out half of the boys. It's just me and Assassin K that remains." her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Is that fright I hear in your voice?"

"N-no."

"Well if you don't think you're capable of completing the mission then…" there was a five second pause before the voice continued. "I'll have the chopper destroy the house with everyone in it. Including you."

"You know what…that's wuts up!" and with that Assassin #4 crushed her walkie-talkie ending communication with Juan. She then looked over into the direction of the others. "I'm tired of havin' to risk my life for the sake of this man. I'm tryin' to get money, so I can support my little brother!"

"There are other ways besides doing hits, ya know." Huey stated.

"Of course there are Baby Huey. But what can I really do without a high school diploma?" her voice still sweet, yet weak at the same time.

"Yo ass can start by gettin' us the hell up outta here!" Riley suggested, to only receive a slap in the back of the head by Cindy. "I'm just sayin…they are about to gun the hell outta this house to kill us!"

"Not if I can help it." the other assassin rose up from her hiding spot. "I won't die because Johnson won't kill you."

This assassin also was a female judging from her figure and strong yet feminine voice. She just like her partner had on a black gas mask. However she wore black body armor with a kimono underneath and long black combat boots. She was wielding a katana extremely similar to Huey's Black Thought.

"Big Papi Juan, this is Assassin K, come in!" the assassin spat into her walkie-talkie.

"Go right ahead, Wang."

Juan said referring to his client's surname.

"Even though Johnson has backed down, I'm still inside the house and I will exterminate the target. Just don't have the chopper shoot the house down."

"Alright, I'll tell the pilot to hold his fire."

"Just make sure my money is all cash. No check." she then turned off her walkie-talkie.

"I know dat voice!" Carmela exclaimed. "Kimberly Masaki-Wang."

"You damn right, Carmela!" Kimberly snapped her gas mask off to reveal her scarred face.

"But you were killed the same night after got into our fight!" Carmela said.

"Well actually, I escaped with damn near fetal injuries. But instead of searching for me, they said assumed I was dead." she then licked the tip of her katana. "So after that I turned to a life of killing. I've killed over one thousand people and when I saw your name show up my list, I nearly had a heart attack. I'm finally going to kill you like I wanted to do so many years ago."

"All because of a damn test?" Carmela then pulled out her pink Desert Eagle. "Bring it on!"

"Indeed!" Kimberly shouted and charged towards the latina.

Carmela stood her grounds and prayed these braces would be able to support her legs for this battle. Kimberly hopped into the air and came crashing down with her right foot extended out. The latina did a quick sidestep and delivered an elbow to Kimberly's exposed back. This sent 'The Devil From The Land Of Rising Sun' towards the wall. She used her hands to do a quick flip and regain composure. Her red eyes sparkled in excitement as she saw Carmela pointing the pink chrome finished pistol.

"Shoot me." Kimberly hissed.

"With pleasure you Jap beyotch!" Carmela squeezed the trigger.

With three quick squeezes, three bullets escaped from the barrel of the Desert Eagle. Masaki-Wang smiled and raised her sword up as she the bullets approaching. Huey looked on in awe as he knew what Kimberly was exactly trying to do.

"Everyone get out of the room!" Huey shouted.

Cindy, Caesar, Jazmine, Riley and Assassin Johnson ran out of the room as instructed in a heartbeat. Huey then got up and noticed Carmela still holding her grounds. The rebel ran up to the gun-wielding psycho and tackled her to the ground. The bullets finally reached Kimberly but met their untimely end courtesy of the sharpness of the katana. The blade sliced through the bullets and caused them to split into miniature pieces. The new pieces of the three bullets scattered all through the room, penetrating everything it touched. If everyone was still in the room, everyone would have been shot by the fragments.

"You wanna try that again, Rodriguez?" Kimberly thrust her sword towards the prone Carmela.

Quickly rolling over, the blade manage to only go through the floor and not Carmela's head. Kimberly gritted her teeth as she tried to pull her blade from the ground. The latina smiled as she used this to her advantage by punching Kimberly in the nose, scattering it instantly.

"AH! MY NOSE! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAY!" Kimberly screamed as rivers of blood gushed from her small, now broken nose.

The Devil From The Land Of The Rising Sun then pulled the blade out and vertically brought it down, nearly hitting Carmela once again. Huey watched in amazement at how agile the latina was with the support braces on.

"Time to CUT this short." Kimberly once again began to thrust towards Carmela.

This time Carmela was trapped in a corner which made it impossible to dodge. Just when it looked like Carmela was going to cut down to size, she saw Black Thought getting slid under Kimberly's legs.

"Thanks Huey!" she yelled out as she grabbed the sword to block the attack.

"SHIT!" Kimberly cussed as her katana clashed with Black Thought.

The two women pushed their swords hoping to break the other's guard. The battle turned into a struggle for Carmela as her legs started to give in. Just like it seemed there was no hope, Carmela grinned devilishly. Since she was only holding Huey's katana her right hand, her left hand was available. Kimberly was using both hands which was why she was overpowering her enemy. Carmela used her left hand to retrieve her Desert Eagle from behind her back. Kimberly began to laugh as she felt the blade pushing down towards Carmela. The only thing plastered on Carmela's face was a twisted smile. Kimberly just continued to cackle as it looked like she would be getting her money from Juan in no time. Feeling she had a good enough grip on the firearm, Carmela instantly fired the weapon from behind her back and hit Masaki-Wang in the upper thigh.

"You sneaky bitch!" Kimberly cried as she instantly dropped to the ground.

As Kimberly laid on the ground, her own blood began to surround her and keep her company. The world started to become colder and darker for The Devil From The Landing Of The Rising Sun. She slowly grabbed her walkie-talkie and paged her boss.

"Juan!" she screamed in agonizing pain.

"Did you kill her?" was his first response.

"No. I've failed, tell the pilot to blow this house up!"

"No problem."

Carmela's eyes shot open once she heard the news. She looked down at Kimberly who was slowly laughing as blood continued to escape the wound. Carmela just turned her head away in disgust and ran over to Huey.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" Carmela yelled.

"I know." Huey quickly retrieved his katana. "We gotta get the others too."

The two ran into the kitchen where Assassin Johnson was digging through her equipment bag. Jazmine and Cindy both had tears ready to drop from their eyes at any given second. Riley and Caesar were picking up all of the ammunition dropped by the assassins and sticking them into a duffle bag.

"Don't worry baby." Huey walked up to Jazmine and hugged her tight. "We're going to live through all of this."

"Promise?" she asked a single tear rolled down her cheek. Huey used his index finger to wipe it off and gave her a soft smile.

"Yes."

"Yo Baby Huey!" Assassin Johnson yelled pulling out a RPG-7 from her bag. "You know how to use one of these?"

"Not exactly."

"Well we gonna need someone to take the choppa down!" Assassin Johnson screamed.

Just on cue the spotlight shined down onto the house once again and front of the helicopter where the M61 Vulcan cannon was located was pointed at the house. Everyone gasped as they heard the cannon begin to spin.

"Who here has the best aim?" Assassin Johnson asked impatiently.

"Cindy." everyone said in unison other than Cindy and Assassin Johnson.

"What what?" the blonde asked.

"You've got the best aim because you play basketball and shoot well from far away." Huey grabbed the RPG-7 and shoved into Cindy. "You've got the key to save us from the death from above.

Cindy gulped as she held the RPG-7 up. Jazmine ran to the other side of the room as she noticed the front of the rocket launcher was aimed in her direction. Caesar gave her a quick peck and whispered something into Cindy's ear.

"Good luck, baby. I believe in you."

"Thanks." she whispered back.

"Cindy, I'm going to toss three smoke grenades outside, when all three deploy the smoke. You run up to the rooftop and shoot the heli down!"

"Alright." Cindy strapped the huge rocket launcher to her back and proceeded to head upstairs.

"Wait!" Assassin Johnson shouted. "You'll need this."

Everyone looked as the masked woman unfastened her gas mask and tossed it to Cindy. No one expected the assassin to be so beautiful. She had light brown caramel skin, round amber eyes and the sweetest smile that showcased her pearly whites. Even though her French braid was looking shaggy, her beauty still outshined her bad hair day. Huey, Riley and Caesar felt their mouths go dry at the sight of the unmasked woman.

"Close yo mouth!" Carmela yelled at Riley.

"Yea what she said!" Jazmine and Cindy yelled at their boyfriends.

"I guess they've never seen a girl like me, huh?"

"Whatever…so wuts yo real name broad?" Carmela stepped into Assassin Johnson's face.

"Cookie." she shoved Carmela out of her way. "Cookie Johnson."

"That's definitely one tough cookie for laying even a finger on Mela." Caesar whispered to Huey.

"We can all get acquainted later, as of now we need to blow that chopper up!" Cookie looked as she noticed the cannon was about ready to fire.

The light brown caramel beauty tossed one smoke grenade outside and watched the smoke escape the empty container. The helicopter shined its spotlight through the smoke and began to fire the minigun into the dark cloud. Cookie smiled as her plan seemed to be working, she then tossed another one out to make the cloud bigger and thicker. Meanwhile on the rooftop, it was time for Cindy to live to her true nickname of the Blonde Bomber. She looked through the iron sights as they were perfectly aligned with the helicopter. All she had to do was pull the trigger…

**Why didn't pull Cindy pulled the trigger while she had a golden opportunity? Will this new alliance with Cookie benefit the Boondocks crew? Find out in Chapter 12: Sleeping With Open Eyes...  
**

**

* * *

****A/N:** An update will be coming very shortly...possibly sooner than you think. Only time will tell...but until then you should definitely review. And if there are any errors, KILL ME! Cuz when I proofread this last night I was like knocked out, but I think I got it.

**TM-1**


	12. Sleeping With Open Eyes

**A/N: **First and foremost I wanna say Happy Birthday to a very special person here on ...Lil-Dutchezz. Hope you enjoyed ya cakeday and this chapter was made today in your honor. I was going to honestly wait til this weekend, but I figured I should stop teasin and keep on pleasin! Alright enough chit-chat as I will now show my loyalists their well due respects as always...

* * *

**Osaisi-** Hey now, I never said they were outta this yet! They are far from it...but I guess crossing your fingers worked cuz here's Chapter 12 fresh from out the oven!

**SapphireStones-** I love strong female characters too as you can see. I hope that doesn't make me a FAG. Yep and I figured there would be some errors cuz I'm only human right? I really need a proofreader though becuz I don't do a good enough job with it. Hope you're enjoyin' that college life!

**Lil Dutchezz aka the b-day gurl-** Thanks for wishing my lil bro a happy birthday! But onto the review you left me...I'm glad you like the name of Huey's katana. I'd figure he would name it that because it sounds cool and also because that's the name of the main rapper of The Roots. Yes Cookie is going to be helpful as she always is. Oh and one more thing, you must have forgot that Kimberly originally started the beef cuz Carmela cheated off of Kimberly's math test.

**Jazzelbel34-** Wow you just can't stop telling me how amazing I am...you are makin' me so big headed! But thanks for always showin' the love.

**Cartoonlover17-** Your prayers cuz here's Chapter 12 rollin on 24's. Thanks for the reviews and I'll pass the word onto Big K and let her know you feelin' her story like McDonald's. Cuz you're lovin' it!

**YoungNeil-** Big times props for making such an awesome OC. I told you she'd get a cameo! But I betcha ain't think her cameo was gonna be so epic. I'm having a lot of fun portraying her unique character. But you shall find out why Cindy didn't take that shot in a couple of seconds...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks or Cookie Johnson, she's belong to the very very talented YoungNeil

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sleeping With Open Eyes**

Cindy began to squeeze the trigger until she saw a figure hop in front of her. The figure used a katana and cut the RPG-7 in half like it was piece of fire wood. Cindy eye's doubled their normal size as she noticed who the figure was.

"See…" the figure spat as some blood dripped from her mouth. "They left me for dead again!"

"Kimberly!" Cindy tossed the broken weapon to the side. "How are you still alive?"

"I'm the devil…" she roared. "I can't be killed!"

Kimberly then charged at the Blonde Bomber and delivered a perfect roundhouse kick. The tip of her foot slammed into Cindy's cheek causing her to do a three-hundred and sixty degree turn. Kimberly then grabbed Cindy by the neck and lifted her off the ground. The blonde let out a scream as she felt the oxygen being sucked out of her.

"Big Red Bird!" Kimberly used her free hand to page the pilot of the helicopter.

__

"This is Big Red Bird!"

"Shoot the house down immediately!" she yelled.

****

Meanwhile back in the kitchen…

"You heard dat?" Carmela's eyes wiggled. "That was Masaki!"

"No way…we left her for dead in the family room." Huey then exited the kitchen to examine.

"I wonder why Cindy hasn't shot the chopper down yet…" Caesar said in a worried tone.

"Me too." Cookie looked through the blinds and noticed the helicopter was ascending into the sky.

Huey came back into the room with worried look on his face. "She's not there!"

"She just doesn't know how to die, huh?" Carmela cracked her fists.

"Hmm…look here's a trail of blood." Caesar looked at the trail.

The gang followed the trail of blood up the stairs and then noticed it stopped at the entrance to the attic. Caesar took the lead as he firmly held onto his newly acquired M1014 semi-automatic shotgun. He kicked the door open and still saw the trail of blood as they continued to go upwards. They finally made it to the top, which lead to the roof. The roof where Cindy was suppose to be shooting the chopper down.

"Caesar!" Cindy yelled as she was being choked to the death by Kimberly.

"Put her down!" Caesar yelled pointing the shotgun at the deranged Asian.

Kimberly simply smiled as she felt the winds from the helicopter hovering behind her. She then pulled out a small ninja sword and held it to Cindy's throat. Cindy began to cry as she felt the cold blade trailing across her throat.

"I'm not going to say it again!" Caesar took aim for Kimberly.

****

Meanwhile on another roof…

The midnight breeze gently blew through the summer night. Cookie was using her sniper scope to her Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle to get a good shot on Kimberly. She zoomed in as she finally got the crosshairs placed right in the center of her target's forehead. A small grin appeared on Cookie's face as she took a deep breath for a more steady shot.

****

Back on Caesar's roof…

"Say goodnight!" Kimberly cackled as she rose the blade into the air.

Just before she could bring the blade to Cindy's throat, a long shot rang out through the night. After the sound made its disturbance, Kimberly instantly fell to the ground as pieces of her brain were scattered all over the place. The Blonde Bomber fell some of the chunks on her and instantly panicked and ran towards Caesar. Then another shot rang out which caused everyone on the rooftop to drop for cover. Huey looked at the helicopter and noticed the cockpit windows were now painted with blood.

__

'That was one hell of a shot.'

Huey thought.

"Yo Baby Huey!" Cookie yelled from at least three houses away. "Get off of the roof, the chopper is going to crash into the house!"

Huey looked up and noticed the helicopter was heading towards them. Caesar scooped up the shocked Cindy, Riley grabbed Carmela and Huey picked Jazmine up as they all headed for the ground level.

****

Meanwhile at Sunshine's house…

Sunshine just laid in her big comfy queen size bed and thought of Riley. She rolled over onto her back and sighed dreamily.

"He's finally coming back to me." she smiled.

As the daydreaming girl continued to think of her Riley, a loud explosion snapped her out of those thoughts. Sunshine ran towards her window and saw a big cloud of smoke with flames dancing in the mix.

"That's Caesar's house!" Sunshine ran to her closet and grabbed some black booty shorts.

****

Back at the Caesar residence…

"Dammit!" Caesar cried as he fell to his knees. He stared into the flames as he saw his the burning debris from his house and helicopter. "This is too much…my mama moved us out here to escape bullshit like this!"

"Carmela…" Huey began. "The only way this is going to end is if we go and find Juan."

"I don't know where he lives now!" Carmela exclaimed. "Mari knew though…"

Riley hugged Carmela as she began to gently weep into his chest. Sunshine then came running down the block and stopped in front of the gang panting.

"What in the world?" she gasped as she saw the remains of Caesar's house.

"Sunny!" Riley yelled. "You need to go home, it's dangerous out here!"

"Yea, it's past your curfew anyways." Carmela mumbled from Riley's chest.

Sunshine just sucked her teeth. "I'm sorry I'm concerned about the safety of my friends."

"Your friends? They're mah friends too!" Carmela took her head out of Riley's chest.

"Too bad I knew them first!" Sunshine stuck her tongue out.

"Don't stick ya tongue out at me like that." Carmela hissed. "Ya damn, carpet muncher!"

"Enough already!" Huey shouted. "Look right now, we need to kill Juan before he kills us!"

"Kill?" Sunshine gulped.

"Yes something I should do to you…."

"Carmela!" Riley loosened his embrace on Carmela.

"What? I was just kiddin'…" Carmela said half-heartedly.

Riley just sighed and walked away from his baby mother. He then walked up to Sunshine and began to talk with her. As Riley explained everything to Sunshine, Carmela's face turned beet red in anger but she decided to let it slide, this time.

"Jazzy?" Carmela wrapped an arm around the mulatto's shoulder. "You think Riley still loves Sunshine?"

"Uh…" Jazmine began. "I don't think so…" she lied.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

The two then looked over and Riley and Sunshine who were both talking and enjoying each other's company so well.

"Is that how me and Riley look when we talk?"

"Uh…" Jazmine thought really hard.

Lately anytime Riley and Carmela are together, one of them if not both look miserable. Jazzy ran a hand through her naps and gave Carmela a fake smile.

"Of course you two look like that." she said. "You love him right?"

"Yes, just that bitch loves him too!" she yelled.

Sunshine's usual happy expression was being replaced with an angry expression. She stomped over to where Carmela was and got into her face.

"Now I know you're jealous of me." Sunshine said proudly. "But I'm not going to let you disrespect me anymore!"

"Oh and whatcha gonna do about it?" Carmela balled her fists up. "That's right you can't do anything because Riley is with me! Not you!"

"Oh really?" she arched her eyebrows. "You haven't told her yet, Riley?"

Everyone looked at Riley who was sweating bullets at the time. He gulped as he felt the pressure on him.

"Told me what, Esco?" Carmela asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well after we had our little fight earlier today…I went over to Sunny's house and-"

"You duked her?!" Caesar butted in.

"No, but when I told her about the whole situation, she still told me to be with you but…that's when I discovered her true loyalty to me." Riley spoke without his usual gangsta tone.

"That's when he decided that I would more than a woman for him." Sunshine beamed.

Carmela didn't say a word, she just turned her back towards the others.

"Riley, you know my sister just died and you have the nerve to be wit Sunshine, instead me? We have a kid together for God's sake!"

"I know…but when I made this decision your sister was still alive."

"Marisol is dead?" Sunshine's gentle voice asked.

"Yes, bitch." Carmela growled. "Mi hermana is dead…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No you're not." Carmela turned around to reveal her glassy crimson orbs. "If you were you wouldn't take the one thing away from me that matters the most!"

"LISSEN UP!" Riley shouted into the sky. "I CAN'T HANDLE DIS SHIT RITE NOW! SO UNTIL I CLEAR MAH MIND UP, I'M OFFICIALLY SINGLE LIKE A DOLLAR BILL!"

"Riley…" they both moaned.

"Leave me alone…" he just sat on the ground and sighed.

"Hey I can call Maury later if you want to settle your differences, but right now we need to find Juan." Huey suggested.

"Baby Huey…" Cookie cooed as she approached everyone. "Did you like my shots?"

"They were pretty impressive." Huey admitted. "I'm glad you're back."

"Oh did you miss me?" Cookie attempted to grab Huey's cheeks but she was stop dead in her tracks by Jazmine. The orange haired girlfriend of Huey Freeman grabbed Cookie's hands and gave them a twist, causing Cookie to wince in pain. "Alright, sorry Jazmine."

"So what were you saying, Baby Huey?" Cookie asked trying to shake the pain.

"I'm glad you're back, because we need to find your boss and kill him before he kills us."

"Hmm…that won't be easy." Cookie shook her head. "As of now Juan is in Puerto Rico, but he told me before he deployed me to kill you that he was heading to Woodcrest."

"Alright so that means he's here somewhere." Cindy stated the obvious.

"We'll need to get our rest first." Huey took a small yawn. "It'll be better to get him in the morning."

"Exactly where are we going to stay?" Caesar asked. "I mean we don't exactly have houses at the moment!"

"Yo! We can stay at Thugnifcent's crib!" Riley spoke for the first time since his previous outburst.

"Too bad he's on tour right now…" Huey reminded his younger brother.

"Nigga you know I got hook-ups!" Riley flashed a set of keys. "He hooked me up wit da keys, so let's crash there for the night!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered with the except of Huey.

****

A couple of hours later at Thugnifcent's Manor…

"Damn Reezy! This place is ballin!" Cindy awed.

"Speakin' of ballin…wanna play twenty-one?" Riley wiggled his eyebrows. "So I can beat dat ass and relieve some stress."

"Sure, but I'm sure I'll be whoopin' ya candy ass all around this mansion." she laughed as they exited the room and headed towards the gymnasium.

The gang was currently inside of the theater room watching the news on a huge 65" inch SONY Plasma television. Images of the burning remains of Huey and Caesar's house took over the screen.

"Today on Timid Deer Lane, two loud explosions were heard during the evening hours. Witnesses believe the explosions were caused by terrorists from the Middle East. This incident caught the attention of President Bush, who put Woodcrest under terror alert: ORANGE." the news reporter read from their script.

The TV was instantly shut off by an annoyed Huey.

"White people." he spat in disgust.

"I know right?" Cookie entered the room without her previous assassin gear on. Her new attire consisted of an extra small white tank top, which showed off her upper physique. The lower half of her body was covered up with tight denim jeans and a gold ankle bracelet "Always blaming another race for their problems, huh?"

"So…" Huey quickly changed the subject. "What made you decide not to kill us?"

"Well Baby Huey, if you must really know…I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Hell yeah! When I saw you kill my first comrade, I was like fuck this shit!" Cookie laughed. "So when it was my turn to battle you, I was just testin' ya out. I never intended on killing you guys. Now if we kill Juan, everyone will get what they want."

"How? What benefits do we get?" Jazmine asked, her tone rivaling Huey's signature tone.

"You kill the guy that's trying to kill you."

"And how the hell does it help you?" Huey butted back in.

"I can get his money! He was willing to pay me a quarter million to kill all of ya, so I know he's got to be at least a milli!"

"Okay, so you're just helping for money?"

"I've got to support my lil bro, Dee." she pulled out her wallet. "Plus I've come to find you kids are really nice."

She let the wallet open up to reveal tons of pictures of her younger brother. One picture contained a picture of a young boy with a skin complexion that mimicked his older sister's tone perfectly. His head was full of cornrows and his eyes had the same twinkle as Cookie's. They both had those shiny amber eyes. Jazmine adored the pictures while Huey just observed from the distance.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you two lovebirds!" Cookie pocketed the pictures. "First and foremost how long have you two been dating?"

"It's been eleven months, twenty one days, ninety hours and fourteen minutes." Jazmine said instantly.

"Dayum, you gotta be sprung." Cookie laughed. "You know the exact time and everything! I wish I could find a love like that."

"Yep, I consider myself a lucky girl." Jazmine poked her chest with her thumb.

"You must have luck in your blood." Huey's rough tone entered the conversation. "We should all be dead right now."

"Wow…is he always like this?" Cookie placed her chin into her hands.

"He's only showing off. I've dealt with this for eight years and running."

"EIGHT YEARS! EIGHT YEARS AND YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY BEEN DATIN' FOR PRATICALLY ONE YEAR!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Huey said. "For those seven years, I would torment Jazmine for her thoughts and beliefs. Anything positive she would bring up, I brought out the negative. I only did these things to make her stronger. Throughout the years it worked, but I was always too blinded by hate to realize I was hurting her at the same time." his strong arm then reached out and pulled his mulatto princess closer. "It wasn't until one night, at a party I realized that I was in denial about my feelings for Jazmine. That night she brought it to my attention that she loved me for seven years. That's when I realized I loved her too for seven years and until death does us apart."

"Awww!" Cookie cooed. "You guys are so adorable. I can hear the wedding bells now!"

Huey and Jazmine both blushed instantly. Cookie just smiled and absorbed the happiness filled in the room. Caesar was snoozing on a couch on the far side of the room. He had a big smile on his face, probably having a dream about Cindy. Huey and Jazmine were both cuddling on a couch, Sunshine was jogging down some song lyrics and Carmela was polishing her favorite weapon with a dry cloth.

__

N.Y.C., is all I see  
O.D.B., nigga, R.I.P. (konichiwa bitches)  
This Killa Beez on ya M.I.C.  
You want it all, well then y'all like me (konichiwa bitches)  
Come on, come on, I think they playing my song  
I came to blow them out the frame, and I'm gone (konichiwa bitches)  
M-E-T, to the H-O-D  
Why motherfuckers wanna hate on me? (konichiwa bitches)

All eyes in the room landed on Cookie as they noticed her digging through her tight pockets to retrieve the device that was playing the song. Finally getting a hold of her cell phone, she flipped it open…

"Hello?"

"I see you've killed Masaki-Wang…" Juan chuckled. "Bad move, Johnson."

"That bitch got what she deserved! You from to get it too!" Cookie threatened.

"Oh am I really? Well all I know is you vatos better sleep witcha eyes open…like Bill Cosby." Juan then ended the call.

"Shit!" Cookie cussed slamming her phone to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine asked with a concerned tone.

"Juan knows what happened out there tonight. He might have some gunners out for us, me especially."

"This is nothing new." Huey moaned. "We really got to put an end to this…"

Riley and Cindy entered the room both drenched with sweat, the only difference between the two was one wore a smile and the other wore a frown. Riley muttered many obscenities while Cindy giggled at his childish antics.

"Quit laughin', white ho." Riley spat.

"Young Reezy, they gonna hafta start callin' ya vacuum!"

"Vacuum?" he asked with a big question mark hovering above his head.

"That's just her way of sayin' you suck." Caesar yawned as he woke up from his short slumber.

"Riley, call Ed and Rummy." Huey shouted. "As much as I dread saying this…but we're going to need their help."

****

One hour later…

A man with blonde cornrows and a man with red hair styled into a buzz cut both took huge drafts from their blunts. They blew smoke into the air and both began to laugh hysterically.

"So lemme git this shit straight…" Ed Wuncler III said in between laughs. "You want me and Rummy to take sniper positions from da rooftops and protect ya necks while ya'll git some shuteye?"

"Yes." Huey nodded his head.

"What benefits do we get?" Rummy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Money?" Huey suggested.

"Nigga, I got money tallin' than you! Nigga, I got so money dat mah money has money! Nigga, I got-"

"Alright!" Huey shouted cutting off Ed. "I understand that you have enough money."

"Well then what are we gonna get?" Ed asked. "Oh and don't offer us no weed, we got enough of dat!" he took another big hit from his blunt.

"They must want some pussy…" Riley spoke to himself.

"YEA THAT'S IT!" Rummy shouted. "Get us some nice tight coochie!"

"Uh…" Huey tried to find the right words to say. "I don't know if I can exactly get you that."

"Oh don't worry, we don't want ya mixed ho…we want a full black bitch!" Ed rubbed his hands together. "Like her!" he pointed to Cookie, who was oblivious to everything happening.

"Wait Ed, we don't wanna pull some R. Kelly shit!" Rummy warned his best friend. "I don't think she's legal…"

"How old are ya, sugar draws?" Ed walked over to Cookie and squeeze her bottom.

"I'll show you with my hand!" she yelled and slapped Ed eighteen times. "I hope that answered ya question, punk ass white boi!"

"Damn…" was Rummy said as he saw the redhead faint. "So I take it you're eighteen?"

"Eighteen years young." she corrected him. "And not interested in people who don't act like themselves."

"Oh that's gotta burn…" Riley walked up and patted his friend on the back. "But it's cool…I'll help find ya some hoes on Myspace. But I'll only do it if ya watch our asses tonight while we catch some Z's?"

"Word…we gotcha covered little man." Rummy gave a thumbs up.

Rummy then picked up Ed and proceeded to exit the room and head for the rooftops. Sunshine and Cookie just shook their heads in shame at the actions of the older men.

"So that's like an everyday thing with them, huh?" Sunshine asked playing her pen on the tip of her tongue.

Riley noticed and felt himself becoming excited in the lower regions. His attention now was one-hundred percent geared towards her. Sunshine noticed and battered her eyelashes back flirtatiously.

"Yep pretty much." Cindy yawned. "Well I don't know about ya'll but me and Ceez are hittin' the sheets."

"Ight then, just make sure no laser beams be shinin' on ya dick, ight Caesar?" Riley cackled.

"Shut the fuck up, Riley." Caesar growled.

"Say what?" Sunshine laughed. "I'm gonna pretend I just didn't hear that!"

"Long story, I can tell you later on." Riley said casually.

"How can you if we gonna screw tonight?" Carmela moaned seductively.

"Oh really? Well I guess ya forgot I said I'm single as of now dammit!" Riley sucked his teeth. _'I can't believe I just turned down some pussy! But I really needs to get mah mind right first!'_

"Turnin' down this bomb ass pussy, eh?" Carmela growled. "You'll regret tonight when you jackin' off in the bathroom!"

"Oh leave him alone, Carmela!" Sunshine shouted at the red hot latina. "Riley needs time to think, let him breath."

"Thanks…" Riley whispered. "I'll see ya'll niggas in the A.M."

"Good night Riley." everyone in the room with the exception of Carmela.

"I think we should all go to bed. We need all the rest we can get while we've got sniper support." Huey then scooped Jazmine up bridal style. "See you guys in the morning."

**Will Juan strike during the plight of midnight? Maybe his goons perhaps? Also what kind of antics will happen during the night? Find out in Chapter 13: The Plight Of Midnight**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow…this was the first chapter that wasn't fully loaded with action in a hot min. Well I hope you've enjoyed the ride. Also I have added a poll which is located in my bio. I need your vote on who Riley should date...the poll will stay open until September 4th. Reviews are much appreciated as always..until next time BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP!

TM-1


	13. The Plight Of Midnight

**A/N: **Speed is life…at least to TARGET's standards. Since I'm from to head to that hellhole and surrender seven hours of my life to them, I figured I'd drop Chapter 13 on ya folks. So enjoy…and this time around I really can't big up my loyalists since I've only got two reviews for Chapter 12. But that's obviously because the chapter has only been for about 14 hours, okay I'll STFUPPERCUT now.

**Warning:** Once again this chapter contains minor sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the BOONDOCKS or Cookie simply because she was created by YoungNeil, ya feel me?

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Plight Of Midnight**

Ed sneezed multiple times and nearly dropped his rifle from the impact of the sneeze. Rummy was on the opposite side of the huge roof scoping the area for enemy hostiles. He took his right eye away from the scope and looked over at his partner who was sneezing uncontrollably.

"What the hell, Ed?" Rummy placed his rifle on his back and approached the sneezing redhead.

"I think I got a cold or so-AC-HOO!" Ed sneezed and mucus flew onto Rummy's glasses.

"Wow…" Rummy sighed.

The blonde then ripped some fabric of Ed's trench coat and used the cloth to wipe his lens off. Ed just smiled goofily and pulled out another blunt. "Let's get lifted." Ed suggested.

"Nah I'm fine." Rummy said sounding responsible. "I want Riley to get me some pussy, so I ain't gonna fuck up!"

"I still want some from dat caramel delight downstairs." Ed licked his lips.

"Yea she was fine…" Rummy agreed.

"But I'm sure these Myspace hoes gonna look better!" Ed exclaimed.

"There's only one way we can find out." Rummy then walked back over to his spot on the roof.

"Word." Ed shut his left eye and used his right eye to stare down his sniper rifle's scope.

****

Meanwhile inside…

The benefits of using Thugnificent's manison were favorable for the crew. The manor contained twelve bedrooms, had a secret bomb shelter, a kitchen big enough to cater a party and high-tech security system. Despite having all these luxuries that still kept a couple of people in the house wide awake.

Huey just couldn't close his eyes. His body was aching from all the battling he did today and sleep would be the perfect remedy. Jazmine was also suffering the same fate. She had everything she needed to feel safe. Especially since she was currently snuggling into Huey's chest. The young revolutionary's detailed arms securing Jazmine's small frame carefully.

"Huey?" Jazmine's voice squeaked.

"Jazmine." he responded.

"I can't sleep."

"Me either." Huey admitted. "It doesn't feel right."

"I've got the same feeling…"

"Jazmine, this might be the last time we'll get to be together like this." Huey's voice changed from rock hard to soft in a heartbeat. "And I know lately it seems like I haven't really wanted to get, well you know-"

"Sexual?" she asked innocently.

"Yea, not like we ever have." Huey then placed his hands around the back of his neck.

"So you called kissing me hard in while we're both wearing nothing but underwear, not sexual?" Jazmine's head now was off of his chest and her eyes were locked onto his.

"Yeah it is, because I can tell lately you've been wanting to go all the way."

"I have, not because of lust either." Jazmine said bashfully. "It's because I love you and I want to go to the next level."

"I love you too." the words escaped his lips slowly.

Jazmine just felt her eyes become glassy as the waterworks were about to begin. Always being observant, Huey pulled Jazmine up to him so their faces would be next to each others.

"Kiss me."

Once those two words were said, Huey let his lips crash into Jazmine's and they began to absorb each other's love. Jazmine automatically opened her mouth so their tongues could meet and deepen the kiss. All of their worries were drowned out of their bodies as the kisses and moans took over their souls. Jazmine then broke the kiss off and began to kiss on Huey's neck. Huey grunted a little as the mulatto began to trail her kisses down towards his collarbone. She wanted to continue to trail her kisses down but an object blocked her from doing so. Huey's shredded top to his karate gi. Jazmine pulled it off and now began to place sweet little kisses all over his exposed chest. Her soft hands began roaming all over his bare chest, she brought her mouth back up towards Huey's and the tongues clashed once again. Jazmine's eyes were closed until she felt her self being flipped over and now her back was pinned against the queen size mattress. Her emerald eyes opened up as she saw Huey on top of her smiling. This made her mirror his smile perfectly as he began to nibble on her neck. She moaned a lot louder than Huey did earlier. As he continued to dine on the mulatto's neck, she laced her fingers behind his neck and continued to moan. The moans made Huey more confident in what he was doing. He then placed his tongue on her neck and let it trail down to her collarbone before he engulfed with his mouth.

"Oh, Huey!" she moaned.

As he continued to please her with his mouth, he couldn't help but be hypnotized by the taste of her skin. It had a sweet taste to it, sort of like cinnamon.

__

'Or maybe she tastes like this because she has that cinnamon fragrance on.'

Huey gave her collarbone one more kiss before, he proceeded to head downwards. He now was facing the same situation that happened to Jazmine. Her tanktop was covering her goods.

"You can take it off." she moaned seductively. "Please take it off…"

This made Huey happy in more ways than one as he helped her discard the top. Now all she had from the upper body was her pink lacy bra. She blushed as she noticed Huey staring at her.

"Stop, baby…" she cooed. "It's rude to stare."

Huey didn't say a word as he began to kiss on the upper part of her left breast. She moaned wildly as the sensation overwhelmed her.

"Damn, that wasn't even the nipple. You'll probably die if I touch those." he snickered.

"Shut it, Freeman."

"Alright then." he then hopped off the top of her and got under the covers.

"Baby!" Jazmine yelled. "Don't do this to me!"

"Do what?" Huey asked. "This?"

He then hopped back on top of her and kissed her mouth again. She felt herself becoming weak as she let Huey take total control of the kiss. Huey then broke the kiss off and looked into Jazmine's eyes.

"You sure to do this?" he asked carefully.

"I'm positive." she said without hesitation. "I love you, Huey Freeman."

"I love you, Jazmine Dubois."

****

Meanwhile in the next room…

"Cindy?" Caesar asked with one eye open. "Cindy?!"

He then opened both his eyes and noticed the spot next to him was empty. The dreadhead instantly shot up from his comfortable position and hopped out of the bed. Despite only having boxers on he began to search around the room for his beloved one.

"You lookin' fa me?" Cindy appeared behind him and gave his nature a loving squeeze.

He nodded his head slowly. "You scared me, baby. I thought dat nigga Juan came through or somethin'…"

"It's okay." she kissed the back of his neck. "We got Ed and Rummy."

"Ed and Rummy…" he repeated. "I guess you forgot those are the dumbest-"

Caesar's sentence stopped as he heard a gunshot ring out through the silent night. Cindy let go of little Caesar and dropped to the floor. Caesar ran over to the corner of the room and scooped up his abandoned clothes. He tossed Cindy her pieces too.

"Damn I swear these mofos just don't want us to fuck, huh?" Cindy stomped.

****

Meanwhile in the next next room…

Sunshine also heard the gunshot and cowered in the corner of the room in a fetal position.

"Sunny!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Riley! I'm in here!" she yelled back.

Less than a second later, the door busted open as Riley rolled into the room holding Carmela's pink DE.

"Hey Riley…" Sunshine began to snicker. "That's a nice color for you."

"Nigga hush." Riley muttered. "You heard the shot too?"

"Uh huh…" she said nervously. "Where's Carmela?"

"Sleepin'…I tried to wake up and she told me to go fuck mahself." Riley sighed.

_"Yo Riley! We just killed an enemy hostile from the ground level." _Rummy called out through the walkie-talkie.

Only Huey, Riley, Ed and Rummy had walkie-talkies, so this called Riley and Sunshine to sigh in relief. Sunshine latched her arms around Riley out of happiness. He returned the hug in the same manner. Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two former lovebirds looked to the doorway and saw Caesar holding the M1014 shotgun and Cindy tapped her foot.

"What the hell are ya'll doin?" Cindy asked rudely. "Tryin' to get some before we all get killed?"

"Shuddup! For your info, if ya referring to dat gunshot. That was Gin shootin a nigga that was tryin' to get in." Riley replied in the same nasty tone. "Where's the nappy couple?"

Everyone looked around and noticed Huey and Jazmine were no where to be found.

"They are probably sleeping." Cindy concluded. "I mean Huey's been through a lot today and so has Jazmine."

"Where's dat Cookie broad at?" Riley called out.

"I don't know about broad, but I'm right here." Cookie flicked Riley's ear.

"Where you worried about the shot as well?" Sunshine asked.

"Nah, I knew it came from dat dimwit with the cornrows." she rolled her eyes. "He's using a Dragonuv sniper rifle. The sound those bullets made are usually found inside of that kind of weapon."

"Wow, you gun smart and beautiful?" Riley said amazed. "Are you real?"

"I'm the definition of real." Cookie smirked.

"Hey Cookie, did you see Huey and Jazmine on your way up here?" Caesar asked clipping his shotgun to his back.

"Nope." she then smiled. "But when I passed their room, I heard Jazmine."

"You heard her?" everyone asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, sounded like she was getting hurt."

"Hurt? We gotta go investigate!" Cindy dashed out of the room, Caesar and Riley were hot on her heels.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Cookie yelled after them.

"So you're telling me Jazmine was moaning? As in…" Sunshine eyes began twice their original size. "Sweet innocent Jazmine?"

"Yep and I even heard that rebel without a true cause making a little bit of noise." Cookie laughed.

****

Down the hallway in front of Huey and Jazmine's door…

The three teenagers placed a ear to the door as they heard the sounds of Jazmine. All three of their jaws dropped as they heard the moans that sounded like they belonged to a vixen. However they knew that was Jazmine and not Jenna Jameson. They continue to eavesdrop and then they heard a new sound.

"Oh shit, lissen to Huey!" Riley laughed. "He tryin' to be all tough and not moan! Still a pussy ass gay ass bitch ass-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cindy slapped Riley so hard that spit flew from his mouth.

"I'm surprise Huey is actually doing this." Caesar said. "I mean just the other day he told me he was going to wait until marriage."

Suddenly the moans and screams started to become a little louder, which caused the nosy three to place their ear even harder on the door.

"OH MY GOD, HUEY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAN!" Jazmine screamed like she was getting stabbed.

The scream startled Riley making him lose his balance and fall onto of Cindy. The weight and impact from the fall caused Cindy to fly into the door, which happened to break instantly. The three rolled into the room and saw a drenched Jazmine in her birthday suit on top of a drenched Huey who also had on his birthday suit.

"What the fuck!" Huey yelled as he saw the door break off.

"Guys!" Jazmine screeched as she was sitting on top of Huey. "Stop staring! You too Cindy!" the mulatto grabbed the covers to cover up her exposed body.

"I always knew you had it in ya, big bro!" Riley clapped.

"You're about to have the tip of Black Thought in your asshole." Huey roared. "You three better run…"

"I suggest you guys start running now." Jazmine blew some of her damp orange locks out of her face.

Huey rolled out of the bed, still naked as the day he was born and grabbed his faithful katana. As he unsheathe it, it twinkled and sent chills down the threes cowards spines. He then yelled out a battle cry and pursuit the three with Godspeed. The three got into the hallway and tried to get away from the crazy naked guy with the katana and distorted afro. The three dashed past Cookie and Sunshine leaving them confused.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" Sunshine asked Cookie.

Cookie shrugged her shoulders as the two continued to head towards their rooms. Then out of nowhere they saw Huey running down the hallway with his katana and not a single article of clothing on. The two girls felt their a blush appear across their light brown cheeks.

"I guess I can't call him Baby Huey anymore." Cookie smiled, impressed by his package size.

****

Two hours later…

Jazmine was knocked out as she had a smile painted on her face. Next to her laid no other than a wide awake Huey Freeman. His wine colored eyes stared at the red LED numbers on the small digital clock on the dresser. It read 2:11AM. He sighed and looked at peaceful Jazmine looked. This brought a smile to his face for several reasons. First and foremost, he finally slept with Jazmine and took their relationship to the next level. Two, Jazmine was finally sleeping and last but not least after engaging in sexual relations, he felt great.

_'To think of how long ago I could have felt this way.' _Huey stroked Jazmine's cheek. _'I'm now 110 sure that I love Jazmine now.'_

"Why can't I still fall asleep though?" Huey asked himself out loud.

"Because…sleep is the cousin of death." a figure chuckled.

"Not you again." Huey sighed. "White shadow. I thought I'd stop seeing you as I got older."

"Well Huey, it's like I told you eight years ago. I'll always be here, just call."

"Okay, then why can't I fall asleep like her?"

"Well she's probably sleeping like that because you just did a number of her! I was watching from the closet. What is it you people say these days, props?" White Shadow extended his fist out for dap.

Huey sucked his teeth. "Seriously, why can't I sleep?"

"You're afraid."

"I can't be. I have two well trained snipers surveying the area, top-notch security and if it comes down to self-defense I've got Black Thought."

"Well if you're not afraid. You just must be an insomniac." White Shadow concluded. "When you're out of denial, just give me a call."

"Wait!" but it was too late, the White Shadow disappeared leaving Huey in deep thought.

_'Maybe I really am afraid of something, but what?' _ Huey just shook the thoughts out of his head and hopped out of bed.

****

Downstairs in the kitchen…

Huey opened the fridge in hopes of getting a nice tall glass of orange juice. The vitamin C could hopefully help clear his troubled mind.

"You lookin' for this?" Cookie cooed holding a carton of O.J.

"Yea I was…" he grabbed the carton and poured some of the orange liquid into his cup. He downed it instantly and refilled his cup. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was thinking of Dee. I really miss him…" Cookie took another sip from her glass. "This is definitely some good killer juice!"

"Killer juice?"

"Yea you know since O.J. Simpson is a…"

"Oh! That's a good one." Huey smirked. "But back to your problem, have you talked to him lately?"

"Last time we spoke was before I accepted this mission."

"Why don't you call him?"

"His cell phone is turned off." she sighed. "Once I get this bounty though, we'll be rollin' in cash money! His cell phone will be on ALL DAY EVERYDAY!"

"Mark my words, you will get that bounty. I want to kill this bastard as much as you do. He's ruined this town."

"It's a shame you guys are trapped into this. All because of Ms. Carmela too." Cookie sucked her teeth. "Ya'll should just turn her in."

"That's niece's mother."

"Oh…"

"See Carmela might have had a bad past, but her present has been great and she deserves a second chance." Huey spoke firmly. "Oh and some counseling definitely."

"Baby Huey, you're too funny." Cookie laughed. "So Sunshine was telling me earlier that she use to date Riley about two years ago. They make a way better couple than him and Carmela."

"That's very true, but Sunshine deserves better." Huey said. "At least that's what I use to think. But ever since Riley had a baby daughter, he's changed. I haven't exactly told him this yet but…I'm proud of him."

"That's good! You should tell him in the morning. But now we both need to get some shuteye." Cookie put her arm around Huey's shoulder. "Something tells me tomorrow, this will be the final assault."

"I hope you're right."

****

Meanwhile somewhere over Florida…

"I've lost my two best assassins to those damn punks!" Juan yelled from the cockpit of his black and red Apache helicopter. "All I've got is you three."

"You say that like we can't get the job done." a woman with dark brown hair purred.

"Juan, you won't even have to place your hands on a weapon. We are going to T.O.S." another figure wearing a gladiator styled metal mask said.

"Well you say you've lose your two, but only Masaki-Wang was K.I.A. (killed in action)" the last figure corrected his leader. This figure simply had a black ski mask on. "Cookie is still alive."

"I know shithead, but we are gonna kill her first. Then I want Jazmine, Cindy and Caesar killed at the same time. I want to save Riley, Carmela and Huey for last. I want those three to suffer before they die."

"According the UAV sir, there is another three unidentified hostiles present in the facility as well." the figure typed into his laptop. "Okay I've got positive ID for all three. One of them is named Sunshine Jones and she's only sixteen."

"She has to die too, we can't leave no witnesses no matter how old."

"Okay and the other two are marked highly dangerous. They are ex-marines and known for their perfect sharpshooting. The names are Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy."

"That's okay…" Juan said casually. "You forgot that I'm quite the sniper myself."

"How could I? But I currently have twenty more assassins stationed near Woodcrest. Would you like them to attack?"

"Not yet, they'll join us for the final assault!" Juan grinned.

****

The final assault will go down in the AM! Will they be able to hold the enemy off until the final boss comes? Find out in Chapter 14: The Final Assault Begins!

* * *

**A/N: **Alright party people, thus ends another chapter which means now it's time for you to do things**. _1) Please contribute your vote on the poll located in my bio, it's very crucial to the story. 2) If you read the chapter, show some love and review. I need to know how the eff I'm doin…ya dig?_** The next update as of now is unknown, so don't hold your breath for too long! It'll definitely be before next Tuesdays. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAY!


	14. The Final Assault Begins!

**A/N:** Hey...not much to say for once. Just read, review and enjoy. Oh, and one more thing...CHECK OUT MY STORY ENTITLED 'AND SHE GETS DISCOURAGED' don't sleep on it...it's gonna be a good one. Well at least I think so...LET'S BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT DOES NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS...obviously.**

**Chapter 14: The Final Assault Begins!**

The huge grandfather clock chimed eight times indicating to the crew it was eight A.M. Cookie decided to cook breakfast with assistance from Cindy, Sunshine and Jazmine. Riley wolfed down his pancakes with syrup oozing from the corner of his mouth.

"Wipe your mouth." Carmela moaned using a napkin to wipe the younger Freeman's mouth.

"You ain't mah mama!" he pushed her hand out the way to retrieve another pancake.

"These are good, thanks ladies!" Caesar said giving two thumbs of approval to the four chefs.

"Ladies, as in everyone except for Carmela." Sunshine snickered.

"Oh shut the hell up." Carmela folded her arms. "You guys let me oversleep."

Huey watched the sparks fly between the two girls as he took a spoonful of Cheerios to his mouth. "Can you two fight after we get this mission over with?"

"Huey's got a point." Jazmine added her two cents. "Right now, we all need to unite and fight the power!"

"But now we gotta get our grub on!" Caesar stuck his fork into a pancake on Cindy's plate.

Cindy then used her fork to stab Caesar's hand, causing the Brooklyn native to yelp. It also caused him to drop her pancake. Using the same fork she stabbed her man with, she retrieved the pancake and pour some rich buttermilk syrup on it.

"Eat well, cherries." Cookie took a bite from her plate. "Juan told me before I came here that if I was to fail the mission he was going to come personally and end this."

"Juan ain't shit." Carmela snorted. "If I took down Mario, I can down his bitch ass brotha too!"

"And it's that attitude that got us here now…" Cindy groaned.

"Shut up, whitey!"

"I will when you learn to shut yo legs." Cindy retorted.

Carmela felt her blood begin to boil as the token white girl continued to taunt her.

"I'm sick and tired of you actin' like you're da shit just cuz you use to gangbang!" Cindy shouted. "You're the reason our lives are in jeopardy! Do you not understand?"

"Cindy." Riley warned. "Calm da hell down!"

"How the hell can you defend her?" Cindy started to laugh. "When you've got a beautiful girl like Sunshine offering you ALL of her love and not just some of it to hide a secret?"

"Whatchu mean?"

"She means to mind her business." Carmela then walked up to Cindy.

"Oh just cuz you got dem braces on doesn't I won't break this size nine up yo Latin ass!"

"Don't talk about it." Carmela shoved Cindy out of her chair. "Be about it!"

Just as Carmela was about to bring her fist into Cindy's face, Huey grabbed his niece's mother and yanked her away from the fighting blonde.

"That was a bitch move." Cindy muttered as Caesar helped her off the floor.

Riley just looked in shame as he saw Huey restraining his baby mother. Cookie just rolled her eyes and walked over to Riley.

"Should have stayed with Sunshine." Cookie hummed.

****

A couple of minutes later…

Both girls cooled off and were allowed to be in the same room again. The room remained more quiet than a library until the sound of a woman moaning caught everyone off guard.

"DING-DONG!" Thugnificent's whorebell girl moaned seductively.

"That's disturbing." Jazmine shook her in disapproval.

Huey looked at the door suspiciously and pulled out his walkie-talkie. All eyes were on Huey as he spoke into the receiver.

"Rummy, who's at the main door?" Huey asked.

"Hold on Afro, I'll tell you right now." Rummy answered back. "Okay, it's that rich kid. from Woodcrest Hills."

"Copy that." Huey sighed with relief and opened the door slowly. "What can I do for you, Bif?"

"Huey, good chap!" Bif started. "I've come to personally thank you for saving my friends and myself from peril yesterday."

"You could have thanked me over the phone, ya know?" Huey said.

"I tried that. You did not answer so I had Marcos track your location down via GPS."

"Interesting, is Marcos with you?" a light bulb appeared over Huey's head.

"No he's back on the estate, why?" Bif began to dig through his pockets.

"I need his help, bring him to us."

"Your wish is my command, Huey Freeman." Bif then tossed Huey a set of keys. "These are the keys to your brand new 2009 Nissan GT-R."

The revolutionary open the huge doors all the way to see a beautiful metallic black sports car. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of the exotic import exclusively from Japan. Now Huey wasn't a big fan of materialistic things but he had to admit this car was stunning. It was his car now!

"You can definitely tell that car belongs to Huey." Caesar pointed the side of the car. "It's got a black panther decal on it!"

On both sides of the car, a picture of a pouncing black panther decorated adding to car's uniqueness. Huey and Jazmine ran towards to car to examine it better. Meanwhile an upset Freeman brother crossed his arms and sucked his teeth.

"Wait a goddamn second!" Riley injected. "How da hell Huey gets a balla car and I don't get anything! MY CAR GOT BLOWN DA FUCK UP FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Quit bein' a hater, Reezy." Cindy teased. "I'm sure after we kill that snake, Juan. We can get a new car for ya."

"Huey?" Jazmine flicked a loose curl from out of her face. "Why is the steering wheel on the passenger's side?"

"What?" Huey ran over to Jazmine and noticed she was right indeed. Smacking his forehead, he stared at Bif who had a sweat drop forming at the back of his head. "How the hell you expect me to drive this? It's illegal over here anyways…"

"Actually that car is completely illegal over here." Caesar said.

"This is a Nissan GT-R, not the Skyline GT-R." Bif corrected the dreadhead. "This is the model that replaced the Skyline and this car is actually produced here in United States. I just thought Huey would prefer the Japanese version, equipped with more horsepower."

"Maybe if I was into street racing." Huey said. "But if you can just get the steering wheel, gas and brake pedals over to the left side of the car, we'll be good."

"Okay, I'll take it to the shop later on today." Bif took the keys back from Huey. "I'll be back with Marcos in about twenty minutes, alright?"

"Okay." Huey then walked back into the manor with Jazmine hot on his heels.

****

Meanwhile on the rooftop…

"I think it's time for us to get our reward!" Ed sat down. "I'm horny as a motherfucka!"

"Too much information, Ed!" Rummy shouted. "Even though I'm kinda horny too…"

"Well what the fuck we waitin' for? Let's tell Riley that job has been done!"

"What job?" a voice asked.

Ed and Rummy turned around to only be shot in the chest courtesy of someone's W1200 shotgun. The shot was so powerful; it sent both ex-marines off the three-story roof. Luckily the side of the roof they fell off was where Thugnificent's backyard was located. So instead of landing on the ground with a thud, they landed in the pool with a huge splash.

The figure on the rooftop looked over and silently cursed as they noticed they didn't finish their job. However, clearing the rooftop gave some leeway for them to complete the main objective.

"Okay Juan, I've cleared the rooftop to secure your landing. What time will you make it to the LZ (landing zone)?"

"We should be there in twenty minutes." Juan said. "Now make sure no one kills anybody until I get there, copy?"

"Roger." the figure end the conversation. "Well first I think I should find Carmela, I've got to see her personally before she gets killed."

****

Meanwhile downstairs…

Everyone with the exception of Cookie were sitting inside the game room, enjoying each other's company because they knew today could be the end for any of them. Caesar and Huey were playing foosball.

"So how was it?" Caesar asked over the clatters of the plastic men on the foosball table.

"Why are you asking me this while she right over there?" Huey growled, pointing to Jazmine who was in deep conversation with Cindy.

"I bet you they are talking about the same exact thing." Caesar wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean look how happy Jazmine is. The spark in her eyes, the tint of red growing on her cheeks, her jungle hair looking wilder than ever."

Taking advantage of Caesar who was more focused on talking than playing, Huey twist the knobs of his front line of men causing them to kick the ball straight into Caesar's goal.

"That's one point for me." Huey switched the scoreboard to reward himself a point.

"Oh that ain't even right, Big Hue." Caesar smiled. "But back to the original question at hand, how was dat azz?"

"Are you Michael Caesar?" Huey placed the ball back into the center and knocked it into play. "Because I really think you're just my annoying little brother wearing a Caesar mask."

"You wish." Caesar knocked the ball to the opposite side of the field. "I'm just sayin, from what we heard…"

"I still should have turned you three into mince meat last night."

"But you didn't because you love us." Caesar smirked, twisting the knob and accidentally knocking the ball backwards instead of forward. "SHIT!"

Quickly noticing his mistake, Caesar used his goalie to send the ball back towards Huey's goal. Sweat began to form on both of the teens' heads as they game started to get a little more intense. After a few exchanges back and forth, Caesar finally saw an opening and shot the ball through the gap to receive his first point of the game.

"Oh yeah!" he chanted. "IS BROOKLYN IN DA HOUSE?"

"Boy hush!" Cindy barked.

"Hater…" Caesar muttered underneath his breath.

Meanwhile Jazmine and Cindy were having a conversation of their own.

"I still can't believe you and Huey knocked boots!"

"Made love." Jazmine corrected.

"Not from the way you was ridin' him…you was ridin' him like a rodeo show!" Cindy did the signature hand gesture of riding a bull. "And gurl you was moanin like a porn star…"

Jazmine didn't say anything as she felt her face become hotter than the sun.

"I wonder how Tom is gonna take all of this, ya know?"

"Uh oh…" Jazmine said in a worried tone. "I forgot all about daddy! I mean my mom always told me that it was okay if I decided to have sex as long as I protected myself, but daddy is a whole different story."

"Well he won't get that mad because it's only Huey."

****

Flashback…

__

Huey yawned and looked at Jazmine's Hello Kitty digital clock. It read '8:30AM'. He then looked down at Jazmine who was sound asleep on his bare chest. Huey had taken his shirt off right before they went to sleep. Becoming bored by the chirps of the morning birds, he slowly began to massage her back. Her skin was soft like a baby's bottom. Huey traced his index finger up and down her spine. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning…" Jazmine yawned. Even though she had just woke up her emerald eyes sparkled in joy of seeing her man.

"Good morning." Huey said putting his hands behind his neck. "How are feeling?"

"Great, just enjoying my new bed!" she giggled, tracing her fingers around his abs.

"Did you know they say real love takes its victim by surprise?" Huey asked his lover.

"Oh yes!" she clapped her hands. "I heard that in a song before."

"Oh really? Who's the artist?"

"Georgia Anne Muldrow."

"…" Huey stared at Jazmine blankly.

"What? That's the artist's name!" she exclaimed. The mulatto then shot up from her position on top of Huey.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! So what are you sitting up for?"

"Cuz I hear something…"

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal District Attorney Thomas DuBois.

"HUEY FREEMAN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY LITTLE GIRL'S BED?!"

"Mr. DuBois, it's not what it looks like…" Huey said jumping out of the bed, with Jazmine in hot pursuit. Jazmine had on Huey's combat shirt, which fitted her like a dress.

"Jazmine, you better have underwear on under there!"

It was almost like you could see actual steam coming out of Tom's ears.

"Yes daddy…" she said in fear. No one ever heard Tom sound this furious ever since he was possessed by Stinkmeaner. Maybe a little bit of Stinkmeaner is still inside of him…

"Now what exactly is the meaning of this?!"

"Well daddy, I didn't wanna be alone last night so I asked Huey if he wanted to spend the night."

"And have sexual relations?!" Tom yelled.

"No, never…daddy can't you see I love this man?!"

"That's no excuse missy!" Tom then sighed. "But since I love you and know Huey pretty well…just don't let it happen again." his frown then transformed into a semi-smile.

"Thanks daddy!" she hugged and kissed her father on the cheek.

Tom looked deep into Huey's eyes. "You better treat my PRINCESS like a QUEEN!"

"Of course, Mr. DuBois." Huey laughed in his mind. He couldn't take Tom serious even with all the bass he was using in his voice.

"Okay now go throw on a shirt!" Huey chuckled at Tom's comment.

"I'm serious…" he said tapping his foot.

****

End Flashback…

__

'But since I love you and know Huey pretty well…just don't let it happen again'

the voice echoed in Jazmine's mind.

"No offense and all but yo pops is a pussy. He won't do anything but yell and then five seconds later beg for forgiveness."

This caused the mixed girl to chuckle a little bit. She did have a point Tom would get angry and then realized either he overreacted or he hurt someone's feelings, so the karma comes back and harms him.

"You've got a point, Cindy." Jazmine nodded her head. "But this is something different. Huey took my innocence away, he deflowered me…"

"And you loved it! I mean you're eighteen, old enough to vote, buy cigs, legally buy and watch porn and you're worried about what Mr. Dubois has to say? I mean if he gets crunk you could always leave the house and live with Hu…" Cindy then remembered that Huey was technically homeless for the time being. "I mean wit ya gurl!"

"Guess whose back?" Cookie sang as she walked into the room with a flatbed full of duffel bags.

"Yo, when exactly did ya leave?" Cindy placed her hands on her hips.

"Well after breakfast, I decided to take a little joyride." Cookie played with her fingers. "Do any of you own a pink Jetta?"

Jazmine slowly raised her hand like a five-year old on their first day of pre-school. Cookie placed a hand up to her face and laughed behind it, almost as in she was trying to hide her laughter. "Sorry gurl…I kinda hotwired ya ride."

"It's okay?" Jazmine shrugged in a confused matter. Cindy just slapped her forehead and walked over to the flatbed full of equipment.

"What's in these bags?" she asked.

"Some clothes, armor and some tools of destruction!" Cookies opened one bag and toss the materials to Jazmine. "Here ya go!"

Jazmine caught the clothes and look at them with a sour look on her face.

"Why are we dressing like assassins?"

"Not assassins more like people who don't want to be killed by a gunshot wound." Cookie smiled.

"Well you ain't gotta tell me twice!" Cindy grabbed a bag and walked to the closest bathroom.

Caesar noticed the disappearance of his girlfriend and abandoned his lopsided game against Huey. The score was Huey 7, Caesar 2 and that pretty much made him lose all interest in the game.

"Where's Cindy and what's up with the duffel bags?" Caesar eyed the mysterious bags.

"Armor." Cookie smirked.

"Ah-ha! Just what we needed!" Caesar grabbed a bag and followed where he saw Cindy head off to.

"Baby Huey, I got some lightweight armor for you, especially." Cookie handed a special bag to Huey. "In your bag, I packed a special clip so you attach Black Thought to your back."

"Thanks." Huey took the bag.

"No problem, where's Sunshine, Carmela, Riley and those two white boys?"

"Sunshine is taking a bath, Carmela is probably cleaning her pistol and Ed and Rummy are still on the roof."

"Can you come escort me up to the roof, Baby Huey?" she asked sweetly. Huey just nodded his head.

Jazmine cleared her throat, gaining the two's attention. "I think I'll tag along too, I've never been on the roof before."

"Me either." Huey admitted. "I bet it's a nice view of the street from up there though."

"Nice and romantic." Jazmine sighed dreamily.

"Maybe…" Huey wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cookie smiled at the two lovers and grabbed two duffel bags and followed as they lead the way. After going up numerous flights of endless steps they finally arrived to the rooftop of Thugnificent's Manor. Huey was definitely right about the view, it was outstanding. The three teens absorbed the atmosphere until Cookie made an observation.

"I thought you said those snipers were up here…" Cookie looked around and noticed their was no one in sight.

"Leave it to those two dumbasses to slack on the job." Huey growled.

Jazmine began to feel a disturbance in the area. Maybe it was just the gas building in her body from the pancakes. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good.

"I guess we came up for nothing." Cookie sighed.

"You came up to surrender a close family member of mine!" a figure shouted from his hiding spot.

Huey instantly unsheathed Black Thought and looked around for the owner of the rough voice. As he moved the sword around, it gleamed brightly, ready to pierce someone or something. Jazmine looked over her shoulder to see the owner of the voice throwing a barrel in her direction. Jazmine did a quick revolution and extended her foot to knock the barrel out of harms way.

"You must think this is Donkey Kong!" Cookie yelled.

The figure hopped out to the center of the roof, despite being surrounded by Huey, Jazmine and Cookie his posture showed no fear.

"I'll ask again, where's Carmela?" the figure growled.

When no one spoke up, the figure got into a fighting stance. Huey let out a small laugh and placed Black Thought back into its holder. Jazmine held her grounds, Cookie simply let her guard down completely.

"Come on you really think you take on all three of-" before Cookie could even finish her sentence, the figure's left foot was slammed into Cookie's face.

Huey gasped as he saw the figure use his lightning speed to get behind Jazmine.

"Watch out!" Huey shouted.

Jazmine barely dodged the soaring elbow from the figure. This mystery fighter let out a chuckle and began throw quick jabs at the mulatto who was blocking them. She successfully blocked each fist and finally caught one and twisted his wrist.

"You're strong…" the figure whined in pain. "But it's gonna take more than that!"

The figure then head butted Jazmine causing her to fly upwards. Huey looked on in shock as he witnessed the figure then hop into the air and use both of his fists to pound Jazmine back to the ground. She bounced onto the ground and made a small crater on the roof.

"Too easy." the figure laughed. "C'mon…you can get yours too!"

Huey's eyes turned into slits of hate as he threw a right hook which connected perfectly. The attack hit but the figure's face remained still untouched somehow. The attack had no effect!

"That girl hits harder than you." he pointed to Jazmine who was trying to get back up.

The figure then pulled a stun grenade from off of his body armor and tossed it back towards Jazmine. She noticed the black cylinder flying towards her from the corner of her eye. Using quick reflexes, she caught the stun grenade and tossed it back to the sender. Once it reached the figure it exploded totally disorienting the mystery fighter. Huey smirked at Jazmine causing her to blush as he mouthed the words 'thank you.'

Huey then approaching the stunned assailant and deliver a body blow, actually phasing the figure a little. Still being stunned, the figure swung his fists wildly as Huey nimbly dodged the sluggish attacks. Cookie, who finally recovered from the kick to the face hopped into the air and became horizontal. Using both of her feet, she pushed her feet into the figure's face sending him flying backwards. Huey followed up by running in front of the figure and using his closed fist to catch him from flying off the rooftop. The fist went straight in the ribs and actually cracked the body armor the figure was wearing.

"Good catch…we need him alive." Cookie pulled out a USP .45 pistol. "Now…who sent you? Better yet, where's Juan?"

"He's closer than you think." he coughed some blood onto Cookie's beautiful face.

She retaliated by pistol-whipping the figure breaking his nose on impact. Blood was now escaping from two parts of his masked face. Cookie yanked him by the collar and took the pistol off safety. "I don't like repeating myself…tell me exactly where Juan is."

"Shit if I know, I'm not his keeper." the figure spat.

Meanwhile Huey ran over to Jazmine to check on her conditions. She had some scratches, cuts and bruises but she was still able to function normally.

"This guy is serious business." Jazmine said, observing a cut on her right hand.

"Go in the corner and change into the armor." Huey instructed.

"I don't want no one to see my body!" Jazmine shrieked.

"Jazmine, this is a life or death situation and you care if someone sees your assets?"

"Well…just closed your eyes."

Huey closed his eyes, but couldn't help but take a tiny peek.

"CLOSE EM!" she shouted.

Cookie was still trying to get some answers before it was too late. The figure just continued to dance around the question of Juan's whereabouts.

"Just stop askin'…" the figure offered. "Maybe you'll live longer not knowing his whereabouts."

"What do you mean?"

The figure at this point didn't care about Juan's orders, he had to kill Carmela. However, he first had to get through the girl holding a pistol to his forehead. Feeling confident in dodging death's bullet, he spat in Cookie's eyes to temporarily blind her. She dropped her weapon to shield her eyes. That's when he withdrew his shotgun and pointed for the light brown caramel beauty's chest. Just as his fingers rest on the trigger, seven shots rang out causing Huey and Jazmine to look at the scene before them.

"I always wanted you to die, but I never thought I'd really have to do it." Carmela blew the smoke away from her Desert Eagle.

Carmela then walked over to the figure she fired her shots at and noticed he was still standing, even though two of the bullets broke through the armor. Cookie finally regained her vision and noticed that the figure was holding a shotgun aimed towards her.

"Kill him!" Cookie shouted to Carmela.

"I can't…" she whispered.

Carmela then kicked the figure in the head causing him to fumble his shotgun and fall to the ground. Blood began to escape all of his wounds, causing a massive pool of blood to form around him.

"Carmela, you know this person?" Jazmine came out from her hiding spot on the rooftop.

"Yes I do. Very dear to me as a child, but as I got older I hated him with a passion."

"B-bitch!" the figure coughed. "You ruined our familia! You got dad in jail, Marisol is dead and mom has lost her fuckin' mind!"

"HECTOR?!" Huey and Jazmine gasped.

Carmela pulled the ski mask to reveal that it was indeed her own flesh and blood, Hector. Those crimson eyes, spiky brown hair and trimmed goatee indeed proved this was her brother.

"It's all good baby sis, Juan is gonna fuck all of you up!" Hector laughed. "Even if you survive, just know you ruined our whole family. You have no more family after I die!"

Carmela's eyes began to water at the horrify truth. However she then picked up Hector's W1200 and aimed for Hector's head. Just as her trigger finger rested on the switch that could end Hector's life, a smoke grenade was deployed. In all the confusion, no one could see what was going on except for Jazmine, who had pulled her gas mask down.

"I can breathe, but still can't see!" she then noticed three figures running over towards where Carmela was.

One figure punched Carmela in the face, while another grabbed the extremely wounded Juan. The last figure seemed to be placing some kind of explosive on the ground. Jazmine ran over to the figure and elbowed him in the neck, knocking him out instantly. She then noticed it was indeed a bomb in a briefcase. She panicked as she noticed their was a timer on it. The smoke was finally starting to clear away, the figures including the one Jazmine nailed retreated. Jazmine cursed silently as she let them get away. The only thing that mattered right now was there was a bomb set to explode in twenty seconds.

"Huey!" Jazmine cried.

"What the hell?" Huey noticed Jazmine holding the bomb. "Gimme that!"

Huey instantly began to sweat bullets as he noticed the timer read twelve seconds. The bomb was built inside of a breifcase. The only way to aim and disarm the bomb was by entering a code into the cell phone mounted in the middle of the deadly explosive.

"Dial 3383789!" Cookie panicked.

Huey dialed the sequence as he watched the mad face on LCD screen of the cell phone convert into a happy face. He sighed with relief as the bomb timer stopped at three seconds. Carmela her chin as it ached from the punch delivered to her face. Cookie noticed that the only thing that remained of Hector was his blood.

"You let him get away!" Cookie yelled. "Now we're fucked!"

"Shit, they threw that smoke!" Carmela sighed. "Then sucker punched mah ass!"

"Girl, boo." Cookie sucked her teeth. "Okay team, let's get back into the house."

"Good job finding the bomb, Jaz." Huey pecked Jazmine on the lips.

****

Back inside…

After the ordeal on the roof, everyone was armored from head to toe. They all also equipped with weapons that would help them survive. Everyone was carrying a silenced M9 pistol with the exception of Carmela, who was still using her pink Desert Eagle.

"Everyone has a primary weapon that fits them best, right?" Cookie asked.

"Yes." they all said in unison.

Huey had his trusty katana, Black Thought. Jazmine had a crossbow, Pink Desire (**A/N: **_Cheesy I know, but this Jazmine we are talking about_) that Huey gave to her for her fifteenth birthday. Caesar had the M1014 combat shotgun he found earlier. Riley was wielding dual Mini-Uzis. Carmela was using an AK-47 grenadier. Cookie was using an MP5SD. Sunshine was the only person not possessing a primary weapon.

"I don't know how to use anything that can kill someone." Sunshine said.

"Well you use the forklift at work, and that can kill someone." Riley snickered.

"Shut up!" Sunshine laughed. "Okay, I guess this is for self-defense."

"Okay, here's a simple one." Cookie dug into a duffel bag and pulled out a Skorpion with a silencer attached on. "And with this silencer attached, you'll be quieter and less likely to be spotted."

"Okay." she chirped placing the gun into her holster.

****

Meanwhile a couple of rooftops away…

The view from this particular roof gave the perfect advantage to any major Thugnifcent fans. You could see everything from this angle, all the windows were exposed from this vantage point. A man had his sights on Cookie's head. The sniper laughed as he took another draft from his cigarette. He then zoomed in as the crosshairs lined up with her forehead. Juan continued to adjust the zoom of ACOG sniper scope to his R700.

"You know, I want her to suffer for betraying us." Juan spoke to his three comrades.

He then readjusted his aim for her leg and took a deep breath to steady his aim. Counting to three he fired his shot and watched it whiz across the neighborhood.

****

Back inside…

Cookie was explaining to Sunshine how to use her weapon and suddenly a loud shot rang out. Sunshine who was standing right next to Cookie witnessed probably the most gruesome thing she'd ever see in her life. She watched as the bullet connected perfectly with Cookie's kneecap. The bullet easily penetrated and made her kneecap blow out similar to someone's tire running over a nail in the road. Everyone literally heard her kneecap pop as they watched tons of blood, skin and bone fragments fly all of the place like confetti. Huey just grabbed one of the sniper rifles from the bag and aimed to where the shot came from. He saw four figures standing on a rooftop laughing triumphantly. He observed that of the four, only one was unmasked and holding the gun that did the damage. Taking a deep breath, he steadily aimed the Barrett .50 cal at the head of the man who apparently shot Cookie. Huey prayed that his iron lungs would come handle now…

**Will Huey connect and avenge Cookie? Could this one shot end everything before it starts? Find out in Chapter 15: Sonic Boom**

**

* * *

A/N:** You know what to do! The whole world is watchin' and countin' on YOU! Please review...I noticed this story has gotten about 800 hits this month, which means I might have a lot of secret fans/haters. OH AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL WHICH ACTUALLY BE CLOSED THIS COMING FRIDAY. 


	15. Sonic Boom

**A/N:** Wow it's been virtually a month since I've updated. Wanna know why? Simply because I'm trying to balance having a social life, practically working full-time, go to college and have a successful relationship with my girlfriend. When that's all done, I barely have time to do my passion (fanfiction) but today I finally grabbed the bull by its horn and took it down. So with that being said, welcome to Chapter 15, Sonic Boom. But wait…how can I start without giving my big-ups to my MIGHTY MIGHTY LOYALISTS.

**SapphireStones:** The almighty leader of the 'Anti-Carmela Club' I always appreciate your reviews and the plain fact that you proofread a lot of my material and give me your honest opinion on my work. But to bounce back on what you said in your review, Cindy definitely doesn't let people run over her. She's not afraid to say what is on her mind. That's just her. I'm glad you enjoyed the "Girl, Boo" bit, I figured you would.

**MizzC**: I see you're back to your classic penname, eh? Well maybe you're about to drop another masterpiece sometime soon? Yes, the Rodriquez clan definitely has mad issues but you know it all started with Carmela's childhood. Oh and Juan is effed up for shootin' Cookie in the kneecap. Thanks for the review, sistah!

**Osaisi:** Yep, the poll results say you guys want Sunshine, so that is what you'll get. Which is good because that'll make the plot to 'The Life and Times 3' (yes I said it, there will be a third installment to this trilogy) much more interesting. Oh and to the comment Cindy said to Carmela was funny and dirty at the same time. Thanks for the review!

**JC AKA VA'S FINEST:** Thanks for the props my man, I now have a proofreader who will hopefully help make my stories more enjoyable with the proper spelling and grammar.

**YoungNeil: **Yep the bullet tore her leg up…and she's not dead…yet. But between this chapter and the next, things are gonna go haywire as this story is coming to its timely end. Thanks for the review and let's get crackin' on Chapter 4 of S.S.

**princesslady**: You're so quiet now, well on this forum at least. I see ya doin' your thang on other stories which is good. But I'm glad you're still following this story, thanks gurly gurl!

**23lilly:** Mad props to you first and foremost for reading half of my story in one sitting. That can be pretty tricky and I hope I haven't ruined your eyes. If I did…I'll send you some money through PayPal to pay for medical bills…HAHA! I'm glad you see how Carmela's past has really taken its toll and made this story what it is now. I decided as I started to update this story again that I wanted you guys to know more about her history. Little did I know that it would actual escalate into what it is now, but just thought I'd throw that out there. Thanks for the long ass review! UPDATE COMIN' TO YA LIVE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This is so unnecessary, but fifteen chapters later I still do NOT own The Boondocks.

* * *

**Chapter 15: SONIC BOOM!**

Feeling his palms become sweaty, Huey squeezed the grips on the rifle to steady his aim. Still holding his breath, he noticed the crosshairs were resting on the shooter's head. One squeeze and this could be over. Feeling lightheaded, Huey finally squeezed the trigger and dropped the rifle to regain his oxygen as the bullet escaped from its home inside the magazine of the .50 cal. The bullet flew through the morning sky in high hopes of connecting with the shooter's skull, whistling through the silent gap between Huey and Juan. Just as it looked like it was going to connect, Juan ducked to the ground and became prone.

"That almost hit you." the female assassin said cautiously. "I think it's time to invade. You stay back while me and the boys handle this."

"We got this on lock." the assassin sporting the chrome mask grinned, exposing his rotten top teeth.

"That dental plan ain't on lock…" the last assassin snickered, pulling off his ski mask. "It's too hot for this!"

"Put it back on!" the female hissed. "You can't have your ID exposed!"

"Like these kids know me…" he began to scratch his nappy cornrows.

The female rolled her eyes and reached into her duffle bag to retrieve her tool of destruction. Her lips, painted with red lipstick, formed an arc as she pulled out a flamethrower.

"What the hell?" Juan shouted. "You expect to kill them with that?"

"I like my hits burned to a crisp sometimes." she stuck her bottom lip out. "It's okay, I'm also carrying my MP5."

"Enough chit-chat, it's time to clap clap!" the chrome face assassin yelled.

"Let's go!" the unmasked assassin hopped up and proceeded to the fire escape.

**Back in the mansion…**

Cookie was losing mass amounts of blood as she was propped against the wall unconscious. All the girls excluding Carmela were crying their eyes out at the sight. Carmela simply stuck her nose up into the air and picked up Cookie's submachine gun, strapping it to her back.

"Knowing Juan, he's sendin' some goons to come and flank us." Carmela killed the lights in the room.

"Wait!" Huey turned the lights back on. "We have to get Cookie to the hospital."

"How the hell can we do that? If we go outside they'll make it rain hot brass in our asses!" Carmela cut the lights back off. "Use the night vision goggles that Cookie gave us."

Everyone pulled the goggles over their eyes and turned them on. Instantly everything became green to them. Huey walked over to check on Cookie's status.

"She's breathing, but that'll only happen for so little time. We need to get her out of here. She's a sitting duck!" Huey then glanced over to Jazmine, Sunshine and Cindy. "You three, use Jazmine's car to take her to the hospital."

"Right." Jazmine nodded. "Come on you two, help me lift her up."

"And you can go through the back entrance." Huey's ears wiggled as he heard intrusion coming from the front entrance. "You locked and loaded, Carmela?"

The Latina nodded from her position hiding behind one of Thugificent's statues. Riley was also hiding behind a statue and Caesar was taking cover behind the sofa. Huey quickly did a roll to take cover behind a statue himself. Suddenly the door busted opened and the three figures slowly entered the room.

"You see em', Porter?" the chrome face assassin asked, waving his M16 around.

"Nope, no hostiles on the left," She whispered as she scanned the left side of the room.

"No hostiles on the right side either," The unmasked corn rowed assassin told his partners.

The three assassins made it to the center of the room and felt uneasy about finding no signs of the enemy. The female assassin sighed as she began to search about for the targets. The chrome faced assassin scanned carefully throughout the room until he noticed something behind one of the statues.

"Is that a strand of hair?" He squinted his eyes at the statue Huey was hiding behind.

'Shit!' Huey cussed in his mind. 'I don't even have a long range weapon.'

Riley felt his heart pound against his frame as he noticed the huge man heading towards the statue his brother was hiding by. The younger Freeman then took the safety off of his dual Mini-Uzis which actually made a loud clicking noise. The other two assassins instantly looked in the direction of the sound and took aim at the marble statue.

"Open fire!" the female screamed.

As soon as she signaled for the shots to be fired, Riley did a quick dive and pulled the trigger to his weapon. The bullets quickly escaped the submachine guns and began to fly towards the two shooters. Meanwhile, Caesar took the opportunity to come from his spot and fire a round at the chrome face assassin. However the load hit him in the back, but did no damage.

"What the?" Caesar cowered and fired two more rounds at the assassin.

"I have on some special body armor." He grinned, showing off his rotten fangs. "Now let's see how durable your armor is!"

Just as the metal masked assassin took aim with his deadly assault rifle, a figure hopped in front of him landing in a stance. Huey smirked and placed his katana back into its sheathe as blood instantly squirted out of the newly formed nubs of the chrome face assassin. He slowly looked down and saw his hands still clinching onto his weapon, a tad bit of blood squirting from them as well.

"My hands!" he screamed.

"That's not the only thing you should worry about…" Huey then withdrew his M9 pistol.

Just as Huey was going to let a couple of bullets to finish his dirty deeds, he saw a couple of bullets whiz past him. He looked as he noticed a female emptying her MP5 in his direction. She cussed at her horrible accuracy as she placed a new magazine into the gun and tried to strike again. This time Huey pulled out Black Thought and used it to deflect the bullets.

"Damn Vita, he's makin you look like shit!" The unmasked assassin watched from the distance.

Just as he was going to insult his partner again, his voice couldn't escape his mouth as he felt the cold metal of a Desert Eagle placed on the back of his neck. The assassin just gulped as he felt a large pair of breasts smash into his back and the warm breath of Carmela being blown into his ear.

"You never had a girl lean on ya back before?" she cooed.

"Sure I have, just she never had a loaded gun too."

Riley, who was the original primary target, was now the least focused opposition for the assassins. He was currently watching his girlfriend toy with the unmasked assassin.

"Baby, cap his ass!" Riley screamed. "We ain't got any time to bullshit!"

Carmela winked at her lover and continued to torture the assassin.

"A shame you're going to die at the hands of such a beautiful woman, huh?" she took the pistol off safety.

The unmasked assassin felt some sweat trail down his forehead as he knew a simple squeeze would end his twenty years of living. He continued to listen to the female behind him toy with him.

"So what's your name?" she asked casually.

"Why does it matter?"

She then looked at Riley, who was giving her an angry expression. She smiled at him and then looked back at the assassin.

"Because I'm gonna help you," She whispered.

"Really?"

"HELP YOU DIE!" She cackled as she pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the room, causing all eyes to lock onto the blown dome of the assassin. Carmela wiped some brain chunks off of her and then fired a couple of shots at Vita, who didn't hesitate to shoot back. This gave Huey an opportunity to catch his breath from blocking two full clips. Meanwhile, the metal faced assassin was looking for some way to attack without his hands. He somehow executed a well placed kick to Caesar's stomach causing him to drop his shotgun. Huey noticed his friend getting knocked around and ran towards the scene. Just as the metal faced man was going to stomp Caesar into the ground and walk him dry, Huey pulled out Black Thought and performed a combo of quick thrusts into the upper body. Each time the tip penetrated through the assassin's body, a new hole simulated a geyser as blood flew everywhere. Finally feeling that the job was done, Huey delivered one final thrust which went straight through the metal faced assassin's throat, ending his reign of terror.

Vita looked around and noticed her two comrades were K.I.A. Her eyes turned into dangerous slits as she pulled out her other weapon, the flamethrower. Her pearly whites glowed the same way the flames did as they shot through the nozzle of the hose. Riley, who wasn't paying attention, didn't even notice she was aiming at him. It wasn't until he felt the heat heading in his direction; he knew he was going to get burned. The flames knocked him back through the window ironically into the pool. The cool waters extinguished him instantly. However judging by the burns on his forearms, he might have suffered from second-degree burns. Vita laughed as she continued to shoot her flames around the room, in hopes of barbequing Huey and Caesar.

Meanwhile the girls managed to get to Jazmine's car and they carefully placed the wounded Cookie into the backseat of the Jetta. Jazmine hopped into the driver's seat, Cindy in the passenger's and Sunshine rode in the backseat. The mulatto turned the key to side and brought the car to life. She shifted it into D and listened to the engine purr as it was being pushed to its limits within seconds. As soon as the pink car zoomed past the roof Juan was on, the almighty leader himself hopped up with a special weapon in his possession. He held in his hand an FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank guided missile launcher. Using the screen on the side of it, he used the crosshairs to lock onto the pink car and waited as the launcher locked onto the car. Once the coordinates were set, the crosshairs became green and stayed glued to the car. Smiling like the devil, he squeezed the trigger and launched the missile. The missile shot straight into the sky and disappeared within eye contact in mere seconds. Juan titled his head back to watch the weapon become nothing but a twinkle as it flew into the clouds. After losing a visual, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down the street at Jazmine's car.

"Did you guys just see something?" Cindy said as she looked through the rear view mirror.

"No…" Sunshine turned her head around and looked through back window. She instantly gulped as she saw the smoke trail leading into the cloudy skies. "Well actually…I think someone shot something into the air."

"What?" Jazmine panicked, grabbing the rear-view mirror to adjust its direction towards the smoke trail.

**Meanwhile…  
**  
Huey and Caesar continued to evade the fury of Vita's flamethrower. The room became a miniature version of hell as the flames burned through Thugificent's many riches. Tired of not having any success in inflicting pain to her targets, she stopped pursing and stood her ground.

"Giving up?" Huey smirked.

"I am." Vita smiled. "On burning you with napalm!"

Huey stared at her completely confused at her last statement. Not taking the deranged assassin seriously, the revolutionary turned his back towards her. The dreadhead, who had been staring out of the window for the last couple of seconds, finally said a word to his friend.

"Huey, look at that smoke trail!" Caesar pointed.

"Holy shit!" Huey instantly knew what the smoke belonged to. "Someone shot a fire and forget missile!"

"Isn't that a missile that locks on to a target and doesn't stop until it hits the target?"

"Yes, and for some reason I think that bastard Juan shot it at the girls!" Huey quickly grabbed his cell phone. He impatiently listened to the rings of Jazmine's phone.

Back inside the car…

"Hello?" Jazmine answered in a scared tone.

"Jazmine, where are you?"

"We are still driving down Timid Deer Lane…but we think someone fired a weapon into the air!"

"Yes someone did and it's a Javelin missile!"

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Get out of the car!"

"We're going about sixty miles per hour." she observed the needle slowly reaching sixty-five.

"Jazmine, you've got to stop the-" the line was suddenly interrupted.

"Huey?" Jazmine asked, tearing slowly rolling down her cheeks. "HUEY!!"

"What happened?" Sunshine asked, noticing the mulatto gently weeping.

"The missile is aimed at us."

"HOLY SHIT!" Cindy unsnapped her seatbelt. "Let's jump out!"

"We're going too fast, plus we can't leave Cookie!" Sunshine shouted from the backseat.

Cindy was about to open her mouth, but she heard an unfriendly sound coming from the sky above. Using the sunroof of the sedan the three girls looked up and saw a twinkle in the clouds above them. The twinkle then became more visible and caused all three girls to scream at the sight.

"THE MISSILE!" they screamed.

Jazmine quickly looked back at the road and began to sway the car left and right, hoping to disrupt the pattern of the missile. Cindy, who was stilling looking at the missile, noticed that the missile followed the exact moments the car was making.

"It's not working…we're fucked!" Cindy smacked her forehead.

Meanwhile…

Huey's cell phone laid on the ground crushed courtesy of Vita's heels. Right beside the ruins of the phone also laid the two teens, both holding their ribs in severe pain. The revolutionary looked up and saw Vita hovering above him, snickering with the hose aimed at his face.

"Never turn your back until your opponent has fallen." Vita said pulling out a contain full of green liquid.

"What the…" Huey focused on the small vile the assassin above him was holding. "is that acid?"

Vita just laughed and snapped the vile into an empty slot onto the backpack part of the flamethrower. As it clicked into place this sent addition chills down Huey and Caesar's spines. Just as she re-aimed at her easy targets, a huge flash of white light engulfed the room.

"Dammit Ed!" a familiar voice shouted. "Next time yo ass throwin' a flash grenade into room, call it out!"

The voice belonged to no other than a blinded Gin Rummy. Right behind him was Ed Wuncler III toting an UMP 45 submachine gun.

"Mah bad Rummy, I thought you knew I was going to flash bang dat ho!" Ed said apologetically.

"Nigga, you think I can read minds? Do I look like Professor Xavier?!"

Vita, who was still stunned, fired her weapon in the direction from where the grenade came from. Ed, who was the only person in the room with full vision, saw the liquid coming.

"Watch out!" Ed pulled Rummy down to the ground.

Once the acid flew over their heads, Ed fired off a couple of shots at Vita, connecting with her left shoulder. She let out a small cry as the bullet made a new home in and out of the upper left corner of her upper body. The shot also caused her to drop the hose and fall to her knees.

Huey, Caesar and Rummy finally regained their full vision as they saw the deadly vixen shot down on her knees. Rummy smirked as he stared at the bleeding beauty before them.

"Damn ma looks kinda good…" Rummy rubbed his hands together.

"Asshole." she moaned. "TAKE THIS!"

She then used her right hand to withdraw a small firearm. Huey noticed her intentions and hopped back onto his feet and ran towards her. Once he came within distance, he leapt into the air and delivered a beautiful dropkick to her beautiful face, causing her to fumble the M9 pistol and to kiss the pavement.

"Stay on your toes." Huey sighed, picking up the abandoned pistol.

"I own ya one, Afro." Rummy said.

"So what should we do with her?" Caesar asked. "I mean she's going to die eventually, she's losing a hell of a lot of blood."

"Let her suffer."

"Ha…" She laughed as she rolled over on her back and stared at the four men. "Haven't you learned already, Huey? Don't turn your back on me….but maybe you should. That Javelin missile is going to kill those four bitches any second now."

Huey just gritted his teeth at the dying woman and turned his back and ran towards the huge window. The other three followed and looked up into the morning sky. The weapon sent to end the lives of Jazmine Dubois, Cindy McPhearson, Cookie Johnson and Sunshine Jones was approaching.

"Shit, there ain't anything we can do!" Rummy yelled. "If we had more time we could intercept it."

"DAMMIT!" Caesar cursed, tears instantly ejecting from his eyes. "It can't end this way!"

"There's nothing we can do…but pray." Huey closed his eyes.

And for the second time in Huey's eighteen years of living, he prayed to someone, anyone, the superior being that was listening to him.

**Meanwhile, in Jazmine's car…  
**  
Cindy just continued to look at the missile as it became more visible to her human eye. Sunshine just kept her eyes closed and held onto Cookie's hand tightly. Jazmine continued to try and disturb the missile's projected path by swaying left to right. No dice. This fire and forget missile was NOT going to miss its target no matter what.

_'Damn, I didn't even get to tell Ceez I loved him today…' Cindy said to herself. 'Well if our bond is strong then you'll hear me say it now…I LOVE YOU MICHAEL CAESAR.'_

_'So much has happened this weekend and it all comes to an end now. Despite the fact, Riley's back in my life as my lover…it all ends here.'_ Sunshine thought to herself as some tears escaped her puffy eyes.

Jazmine however, could not think of anything but dodging this missile. During her training with Huey she learned that sometimes concealing your feelings will give you the advantage in battle. If she thought that this was the end for her and the others then she'd have no strength, will power or courage to do what she's doing now. Jazmine was only focused on overcoming this obstacle.

"Just wanted to let you girls know that I love you both dearly!" Cindy cried.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sunshine exclaimed, mimicking tears as well.

"Jazmine? Don't you love us?" Cindy croaked.

"I do…it's just we're going to get through this." Jazmine then looked up and gulped.

She didn't notice the missile was that big and that close. Suddenly, she felt all her confident go down the drain, her heart rate increased tenfold, and her palms became sweaty and eyes began watery. Her emerald orbs then focused back onto the road as she noticed they were approaching a traffic light. The signal was currently red for them, which caused Jazmine to suck her teeth. Knowing that her life was on the line, she decided to press down on the gas and keep on moving. As she zoomed past the traffic light, she gazed through her sunroof and stared at the Javelin. While gazing to the skies above, another missile suddenly flew from the left and collided with the Javelin. The cloudy morning sky now resembled the morning sky of the underworld. Flames burst everywhere through the sky as the two missile collided and made a huge explosion.

"Oh my goddess, we're saved!" Sunshine smiled for the first time since Cookie was shot.

Cindy, who had her eyes shut tightly, slowly opened them and looked at the explosion above her. A smile instantly occupied her face as the nightmare was over. Jazmine also couldn't help but smile and be thankful that someone was out there watching for them.

"I wonder who intercepted that missile…" she thought out loud.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop…

Juan dropped the launcher as he saw the explosion and felt his hopes of execution fail with the missile. He then yanked the walkie talkie out of its protective cradle and placed in front of his mouth.

"VITA, HAVE YOU KILLED THE HOSTILES INSIDE THE MANOR?"

"That's a negative, bossman." Her voice, no louder than a whisper came through the speaker. "They got me pretty good…they've killed the others."

"What? Impossible!" Juan yelled. "Tell me you've got sights on Carmela!"

Before he could receive the answer he deserved, he felt something hit him dead in the back of the head. The force caused him to fall face first into the concrete as he was introduced to the ground. The mystery attacker began to cackle as they looked at their done deed.

"That one was for Marisol." Carmela smirked.

She then kicked the fallen Blood leader in the ribs multiple times.

"And this one is for Riley!" she growled as she aimed another kick perfectly.

Juan let out a small cry of pain as the foot of Carmela continued to send devastating blows to his sides.

"I should finish you off now." Carmela got down to eye level with Juan.

This was a bad choice and the Latina found out as Juan used his cat-like reflexes to hop back onto his feet and do a quick leg sweep, causing his deceased brother's love interest fall on her bottom. To continue the assault he sent a quick kick into her direction, which was dodged due to a quick roll. Now, the Queens native got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She looked at Juan, dead in the eyes and allowed a tear to escape from her eye.

"Oh wow…" Juan shook his head and chuckled. "Carmela, the toughest bitch this side of hemisphere is cryin'?"

"These tears are not of sorrow." Carmela said balling her fists together. "These are tears of anger, frustration but best of all…they are of happiness."

"Happiness?"

"Yes, happiness." she said cracking a smile. "I'm happy that I will be the one to finally take yo sorry ass to hell!"

The wind just howled as the two stood their grounds, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was finally proven that Juan had less patience as he leaped into the air and swung down vertically to hit Carmela. The blow connected, but did minimal damage since Carmela used her arms to block the hit. Juan then threw a right hook which hit, causing the Latina's head to recoil. He then threw a couple of quick left jabs to string in with the right hook, her jaw becoming his new punching bag. She then answered back to his assault by stomping on his foot and delivering a swift uppercut to his exposed chin. They then both jumped back to catch their breath and regain their composure.

"Bitch…" he muttered.

"¡Juan, usted pagará el dolor y sufriéndole han causado a mis amigos y familia!" Carmela yelled in her native tongue.

Seeing that his opponent was still trying to regain her stature, Juan using his speed to get behind her and wrap his huge arms around her small neck.

"What the!" she exclaimed.

"El pájaro temprano coge el gusano." Juan said quickly.

Juan laughed as he used tightened his grip completely to cut off all circulation to Carmela's head. Time seemed to slow down for Carmela as she gasped for air. Her body wiggled frantically as she tried to escape the death grip of the almighty Blood leader. It was useless as he applied max pressure.

"All systems down." Juan smirked as he noticed his target's body become lifeless.

**Meanwhile back in the manor…**

Huey and the others looked out the window and saw the aftermath of the explosion. Caesar looked at his best friend, face full of sadness. The revolutionary just grabbed Caesar and hugged him as they both mourned the death of the beloved ones. Rummy pulled out a canteen filled with his favorite liquor and turned it upside down. The golden liquor fell to the cold concrete floor as Ed also joined to pay his respects.

"Damn, well we still can get the motherfucka who did this." Ed suggested.

"Oh we will." Huey said, with no emotion in his voice. "We will."

Riley, who was previously ejected from the room courtesy of Vita's flames, entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Thank God for dat swimmin' pool bein like right thurr or else I'd be a BBQ-ed nigga." he snickered.

He then noticed that everyone in the room's mood and tone were the complete opposite of his. Riley was happy and thankful, the others looked sad and guilty. The next thing that stood out was the huge pool of blood that Vita was currently drenched in.

"What the hell happened while I was chillin in da pool?" Riley jokingly punched Huey in the shoulder.

If looks could kill, Riley would have just been hit by a fully loaded assault rifle. Noticing the death glare painted onto his brother's face, he slowly back off.

"Mah bad, you alright?" Riley asked.

"The girls are dead."

"WHAT?!" Riley eyes instantly became full of tears.

"Shot down by a missile." Huey stroked on his goatee.

"Oh hell no!" Riley screamed. He then noticed that speaking of girls, his baby mother was missing in action. "Where's Mela?"

Huey looked at Caesar who shrugged his shoulders. Riley began to look around the room in high hopes of finding the red hot Latina. Just as Riley was about to lose his mind, his cell phone began to vibrate on his hip. Snatching it out of the case, his eyes scanned the caller ID and noticed it was no other Carmela. Letting out a huge sigh of relief and flipped the mobile open.

"Hey baby!"

"Thanks, kinda of not my style." Juan chuckled.

"Where da hell is Mela, nigga?!"

"Oh, she's with me." Juan laughed. "She will be dead in the next hour though."

"Dead, my ass."

"Well you know…you can save her. If you get here and surrender yourself for her. I'll spare her useless life."

"Just gimme an address and I'll be there to whoop yo ass!"

"We will be in the Wuncler High School gymnasium." Juan told Riley. "Hope to see you in an hour or else…" the faint sound of the safety being snapped off of a firearm could be heard in the background. "Pow! It's lights out."

Riley just growled like a mad dog and snapped his phone shut. Just as he was going to pocket it, it started to vibrate again. This time the Caller ID read 'Sunny' and Riley felt his heart do a back flip.

"Sunny!"

"Riley, oh thank goodness you answered! I'm so scared!"

"Shit…I was scared that you got killed by the missile!" Riley felt a tear drop from his eye. However as the others watched, they knew it was a tear of joy. "What happened? We saw an explosion and everything!"

"Well apparently we have a guardian angel." she joked. "Seriously though, another missile was shot from a rooftop and collided into the missile set to kill us."

"Wow…" Riley said amazed. "I wonder who did it, couldn't have been any of us."

"I wonder too."

"Are the other girls okay?"

"Yes, they are. Thankful as hell to believe this fresh air right about now! We are in route to the hospital though. Cookie is still breathing, loosing blood but we are practically there."

"That's what's up. You four please stay there, we've got to end this."

"Don't get hurt Riley."

"I won't, Sunshine."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Gurl, how da hell we gonna pinky swear through the phone?"

"I dunno…" she chuckled. "Well we're here. I've got to go. I LOVE YOU! Oh and let Huey and Caesar know that Jazmine and Cindy loves them too, bye!"

"I love you too." Riley snapped the phone shut. "Your girls love you both."

"We know." Caesar smiled. "So we all heard the convo and are completely lost for words."

"Yea this shit is crazy! First this nigga kidnaps Mela, then someone shot a missile to save our friends and now we've got an hour to get down to the high school which is probably crawling with Bloods."

"It's crazy, but it is ending tonight. I can't have Jazmine going through this anymore." Huey crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Huey, you might need my assistance. Wait, scratch that, I know you'll need my assistance!" A familiar voice shocked everyone in the room as they noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

**Who is the figure ready to join Huey and Co in saving Carmela and ending Juan's reign of terror? But more important will they be able to stop the unstoppable, break the unbreakable and shake the unshakeable Juan? Find out in Chapter 16: Red Dot Special.**

* * *

**A/N: Yep, there you go. Chapter 15 was a fun one to write and Chapter 16 will definitely be even better. Well I hope at least...but for those little bits where Carmela and Juan spoke spanish, here's a translation for ya:**

**"¡Juan, usted pagará el dolor y sufriéndole han causado a mis amigos y familia!" Carmela yelled in her native tongue.**

**"Juan, you will pay for the pain and suffering you've caused my friends and family!"**

**"El pájaro temprano coge el gusano." Juan said quickly.**

**"The early bird catches the worm."**


	16. Red Dot Special

**A/N:** Hello ! Today I won't bore you with a long author's note. All I'm going to say is thank you very much to all people who support this story. This is especially for you guys. With that being said I proudly present to you, Chapter 16 of The Life and Times 2.

**Disclaimer:** Eleven months later, I still do not own this.

One more A/N: So I lied about making this short but I just wanted to say the next story to be updated will be **'The Legend of The Jurai Inifinity Stone'** and that you should check out my two lastest one-shots entitled **Blood Is Thicker Than Gold** and **Choose Wisely**. Just sayin'...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Red Dot Special**

The five men in the room all had shocked looks on their faces as they saw the figure standing in the doorway. Riley pinched himself on the face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Huey readjusted his face and offered a hand to the figure, who gladly grabbed his hand and stepped into the room.

"How the hell is you alive?" Riley asked with a dropped jaw.

"I can explain that later, right now we need to rescue my baby sister before that bastard kills her!"

"It's good to have you back, Mari." Huey smirked.

"Okay, enough wit da reunion shit!" Ed interrupted. "We need to head up to dat schoolhouse and blast these bitches!"

"He's right, let's do this and get it over wit." Rummy motioned for the group to follow him. "I got me a white bitch waitin' back at da crib!"

Less than a minute later the group hopped into Rummy's Cadillac Escalade and began to head towards Juan's hideout. Ed and Rummy rode shotgun, Riley and Caesar rode in the middle and Huey and Marisol rode in the back. Each person in the car had a different weapon. Ed had a AK-47, Rummy had a AK-74u, Riley was carrying a Mini-Uzi, Caesar had a W1200 shotgun, Huey had both his katana, Black Thought and a MP5 and Marisol was packing an RPD light machine gun.

"Why have you waited this long to come back?" Huey questioned the latina sitting beside him.

"I had to make Juan think I was dead, make him think he was succeeding." the thick accent rolled off her tongue as she smiled at Huey.

"I understand, but now he's trying to kill us all."

"Its okay, Huey." Marisol placed her hand on Huey's thigh. "We are going to settle this once and for all. Juan wants to spill the Rodriquez blood more than anything. That's why he's got Carmela as a hostage. He wants to avenge the death of Mario by killing me and my sister. He knows how important Carmela is to me."

"He's going to be in for a surprise then." Huey grinned back.

"Yep, we gonna bumrush dat ho, blow his brains out and restore peace to mah streets!" Riley barked from his seat.

"Your streets, little boy?" Marisol arched her eyebrow. She then let out a small laugh. "You can't even run a treadmill…"

"Marisol…now ain't da time!" Riley balled his fists together.

"Calm down, Riley. I was just teasin' ya…now I see why mi hermana is so attracted to you. You're so cute when you get mad." Marisol winked.

Riley felt his cheeks grow warm but covered his face up with his shirt and continued to look out the window. Huey closed his eyes and blocked everything out so he focus on the objective. Take down Juan and restore peace to Woodcrest.

"Now the stories I've heard about these dudes ain't pretty." Ed began. "I heard this is one of the toughest in all the land. These niggas fight like terrorists! I mean they have all types of guns and have police around the country shook."

"It's true, I've watched them in action too many times. I remember Juan told me he was done though, that was until his brother was killed by Carmela." Marisol explained. "This isn't going to be easy."

"When is anything ever easy when it comes to Carmela?" Caesar asked.

Everyone glared at the Brooklyn native which caused him to sink down into his seat.

"Alright boys, let's do this!" Rummy took his weapon off safety as the SUV pulled into the school parking lot. After riding over the speed bump, the gates behind them closed, trapping them in the parking lot.

Huey looked out the window and couldn't believe the site before him. The once beautiful school campus was now a burning battlefield full of body parts, chaos and mayhem. As they got closer, they noticed the familiar flashing of red and blue lights.

"Oh snap, the WPD is here!" Riley gasped. "They must not know what they gettin' into."

Just as Riley said that a group of police officers were blown into pieces by a mortar shell.

"Oh my God, they have a motherfuckin' mortar?" Rummy's eyes nearly popped out. "Damn, we need to find a way to take that bastard out first."

"Anyone good with a sniper rifle?" Ed asked while driving around the parking lot. "If I can get at a good angle, someone can blow his head smooth off his shoulders."

"Being around two gang bosses has helped me master an assload of weapons, bring it on!" Marisol smirked.

"Ight, if you look behind you there should be a .50 cal right thurr."

"Oh me gusta esto!" Marisol cooed in her native tongue.

"Whatever you just said, that's good and all." Ed then slowed the car down. "Take cover right there and pop his head off. After that then we'll get out of the car and begin to work our way into the schoolhouse."

"Okay." Marisol nodded her head and hopped out to take cover behind a sedan.

The blood controlling the mortar was currently holding the cannon up trying to steady his shot. It was going to be impossible for him to hit the car while it was moving, so he was now trying to time it out. Bad choice for him, since he currently had a red laser right in between his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, asshole." Marisol licked her lips as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet discarded from the sniper rifle's chamber and instantly made contact with the blood's skull, causing the top part of his head to blow off. A couple of bloods saw the motion and began firing at Marisol's location. The latina hugged the wall of the car and placed her head down as the bullets continued to rain down towards her.

"A little cover would help guys!" Marisol hissed from her cover.

"Okay, we gotcha mami!" Rummy then rolled his window down.

He stuck out his weapon of choice and began to let it sing its death tune towards the enemies on the rooftops. The hostiles began to drop like dominos as Rummy applied force to his trigger. Finally, after emptying his magazine he realized that he took down the fighters on the rooftops.

"Wow, that was easy." Rummy smirked. "Alright niggas, it's game time!"

The remaining five exited the vehicle and began to head towards the main entrance of Wuncler High School. Huey, Riley and Caesar ran towards the door and hugged the walls beside it, while Ed and Rummy stood and took aim in front of it. Marisol finally left her cover and took a spot next to the Freeman brothers.

"Okay, we are going to push the doors open and you guys fire at will." Huey said carefully.

"Hold dat fuck up!" Ed yelled. "Nigga, why we gotta be the ones in danger?"

"You two are the most experienced." Huey said in hopes of boosting the two ex-marines egos. "When those guys come out, you'll blow them away with your amazing firepower."

"You right." Ed's tone changed. "Let's show these rookies how its done, Rummy!"

"Lock n' loaded, baby!" Rummy said while packing a fully loaded magazine into his submachine gun.

"Here…we…go!" Huey pushed his side of the door open. Riley mimicked the same action which made the main entrance available for entry.

Ed and Rummy took aim and studied their surroundings. After little inspection, they motioned that the coast was clear and the remaining four party members were safe for entry. Huey walked in and looked how damaged the main lobby of the school was. Broken glass, debris, blood, guts and everything but the kitchen sink was scattered on the marble floors.

"Good morning, Wuncler High School students!" a familiar voice popped over the intercom. "Today in a couple minutes will be the execution of Carmela Tiffany Rodriguez. It will be held all the way on the rooftops. Actually to be exact, held on the belltower."

"Juan, you asshole! Come out and fight like a man!" Marisol yelled.

"That's you want me to do, huh?" Juan cleared his throat. "Well in order for that to happen, you have to get through my RED army first."

"Red army?" Riley asked.

"Yes my RED army contains four of my best gang members. You can think of this shit as a videogame actually. Each floor you go to you'll meet a boss at the end, kill him. You can advance. Simple right?"

"It's really a shame we're going to have to get all bloody before we get to come cut yo ass nigga!" Riley snapped.

"Shut yo scrawny ass up! I'd be surprised if you could even kill the first boss." Juan retorted.

"Juan, this isn't a game. We're here for Carmela." Huey finally spoke. "And your decapitated head."

"Enough with the chit-chat, let your weapons do the talkin'…" Juan then shut off the intercom.

"That bastard makes me so…UGH!" Marisol punched Riley the arm.

"Ouch! Calm down you psycho bitch!" Riley screamed holding his arm.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed! He's gonna pay for all of this!"

"I don't think so Mari." A voice yelled from the end of the hallway. "You won't be goin any further than this first floor."

The man that stood down the hall stood at a mere 5'7" and looked to weight about 150lbs. His spiky black hair seemed to be wild and untamed and his skin tone mirrored Marisol's perfectly. His body frame wasn't muscular, but also wasn't skinny. Which made him average. He was wearing a black tank top with black and red CAMO cargo pants.

"Esteban, do you really want do this?" Marisol took off the RPD strapped to her back and took aim.

"I must prove my loyalty to the RED army, no matter what." Esteban then pulled out a G36c assault rifle.

Without mouthing another word, Esteban took aim and fired down the hall towards the six. All six went in different directions and took cover.

"Takin' cover, eh? This'll bring you guys out." Esteban smirked and pulled something out of his pocket.

The first boss then did his best John Elway impression and threw the object down the hallway towards Marisol and company. It exploded upon contact and instantly caused smoke to cover the area.

"Shit…" Marisol said in between coughs. "We've gotta move!"

"She's right ya'll, let's go back further!" Huey coughed. "We need to take him down before he gets one of us!"

Everyone moved back and got out of the smoke's radius. Meanwhile down the hall, Esteban was laughing as he pulled out a blunt and lit it. After his blunt was lit, he took a deep draft and blew the smoke into the air. He then pulled out a huge metal briefcase. A smile crept across his face as he opened and began to take parts out of it. He placed a base on top of his cover, which was currently a bunch of standard classroom desks.

"Okay, what the hell is ol' boy doin' down there?" Rummy used the red dot sight on his weapon to get a shot on Esteban.

"I dunno, but let's get em now!" Marisol began fire down the hallway.

As soon as the shots rang out, Esteban dropped down for cover and still continued to assemble the parts together.

"Ah shucks, I missed." Rummy snapped his fingers.

"And you just wasted a whole bunch of ammo!" Ed cried. "Ammo ain't cheap."

"But we stole this, Ed…" Rummy then held up his index finger.

"True…but still!"

"Uh, guys I don't think we should have let him take cover for that long." Caesar gulped and pointed down the hallway.

"HAHAHA! YOU IDIOTS ACTUALLY GAVE ME ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH ASSEMBLING THIS!" Esteban cackled patting his new weapon.

"He's got a damn turret." Marisol shook her head. "We're mince meat…"

"The hell we are!" Riley threw a grenade down the hallway.

"HOLY SHIT!" Esteban screamed and closed his eyes as he awaited the explosion to take his life away.

A couple of seconds passed and still no explosion. Esteban slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the green war sphere. He then noticed something was wrong with it. The safety pin was still attached! This caused the boss to laugh hysterically as he held the grenade up and showed his enemies.

"Riley…you didn't take the safety pin off?" Marisol asked, while her right eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Shit, I knew I forgot somethin'!" Riley snapped his fingers.

This caused everyone including Esteban to the fall down and do faces fault. Everyone then hopped back up and resume their fighting positions.

"Alright, no more fun and games!" Esteban hopped behind the turret.

A devilish grin stretched across his face as he firmly gripped the handles to the deadly weapon and maneuvered it towards the others. Once his sights were locked in, he pressed a button located on the right handle which caused the cannon to begin turning. Once it reached a certain speed, a barrage of bullets began to fly down the corridor. These bullets ate through everything that was currently in its path.

"Take some serious cover!" Marisol screamed as she dove behind a wall. "These bullets WILL penetrate through sheet metal!"

Riley who previously taking cover behind a fallen locker heard the warning and quickly hugged onto some stronger cover.

"Esteban, ¿cómo es posible que el apoyo de Juan sobre mí? Después de todo Héctor, Carmela y yo hemos hecho por usted?" Marisol asked over the roaring turret gun.

"Juan realmente me da un cheque de pago!" Esteban exclaimed back.

"What the hell did they just say?" Ed shrugged his shoulders at the foreign exchange between the two Hispanics.

"Carmela said something about how could Esteban choose to help Juan over her after all her family has done and then he said Juan actually gives him paychecks." Huey translated.

"Wow, this is actually intense." Caesar yelled.

"One of us needs to take a shot at his dome; I mean the nigga is too tied up in tryin' to ice da dame right now!" Rummy hissed.

"A paycheck?" Marisol sucked her teeth. "Fuck you!"

Esteban then opened a vent located on the top of his portable turret to allow it some ventilation to keep it from overheating. Marisol saw this and used this as an opening to shoot back at her opposition. The bullets were almost pinpoint accurate as they hit the area near Esteban's spot. Seeing she was close, Esteban took cover behind the stacks of desks that was currently holding his turret in place.

"Time's up!" he then hopped back and rested his fingers on the fire button.

Marisol had nowhere to run this time. She was trapped in the crosshairs. However, she didn't move, she simply closed her eyes and smiled as the turrets of Esteban stared a death glare.

"Any last words before I send you to hell?" Esteban laughed.

As Esteban taunted the helpless woman before him, a red laser danced right in between his eyes. Marisol gasped but then slightly giggled which caused Esteban's eyebrow to arch up. Meanwhile Huey took a deep breath as he slowly lined up his crosshairs with the center of Esteban's head.

"I've got one thing to say!" Marisol then began to speak in her native tongue. "Derecho entre los ojos!"

"What the-" instead of him finishing his sentence, his head was blown smooth off courtesy of the .50 cal bullet from a sniper rifle.

"Good ass shot, Huey." Marisol congratulated Huey with a pat on the backside.

"Er…thanks?" Huey blushed, but it was not too noticeable.

The group slowly walked down the corrider as they proceeded towards the elevator down at the end. The silence between the five was interrupted as static blasted through the Public Address system.

"Good ass job." Juan laughed as he congratulated his enemies. "You cut through that dimwit. Now the real challenge awaits on the second floor."

"We takin the ASSWHOOPIN' express to get to ya, you besta believe!" Marisol growled.

"Look honey, I know you're upset I've got this whore you call a sister as a hostage. But you've gotta look at it through my viewpoint. Thanks to her, Mario is chillin wit the worms six feet under right now."

"Actually she did the right thing." Marisol grinned. "Your whole organization will be joining him sooner or later. I can't believe I even fell in love with someone as heartless as YOU!"

"I wasn't heartless when you helped me take over some spots back in PR."

"That's because I was too blind by love to realize how wrong I was. I was too blind by the neglect from my family excluding Carmela. But now I've been giving the glasses of reason, the shades of truth, the-"

"I think he gets the point." Huey said while covering the latina's mouth.

"You've seen the light? I'm proud…you'll see a lot of things before I take you and your sister's lives away." Juan cleared his throat. "Oh and by the way, Huey don't think that your mixed breed girlfriend and the others got away safely."

Huey's eyes double their normal size and he instantly dug into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone. He then dialed Jazmine's number and heard the one thing he didn't want to hear at the time.

"Hey, it's Jazmine but as you can see I'm not available to take your call at this time. Leave your name and number and I will be sure to return your call, buh-bye!"

"DAMN IT!" Huey screamed as he snapped his phone shut. "She might be in a dead zone."

"Actually according to my highly trained assassin I have that's watching over them has told me they are just pulling up to the hospital."

"If Jazmine even gets a scratch on her, I will cut you into so many pieces…" Huey threatened.

"Don't worry, those girls are the last of my worries. Right now I'm focused on getting rid on you guys."

Huey just gritted his teeth and stomped past the dead body of Esteban. Marisol quickly caught up to him and grabbed his hand. When his eyes locked onto hers, she could see that behind the tough guy exterior, was a worried to death boy interior.

"Huey, it's all gonna be okay." Marisol reassured. "He's just fuckin' with cha. Tryin' to play mind games and what not. All we gotta do is focus on making it to the rooftops, saving my baby sis and bustin' a cap in his heartless ass."

"Okay." Huey simply replied.

The gang then walked down the rest of the hallway with caution. Caesar who was traveling at the back of the pack couldn't help but notice how different the school looked. If he or any of the other four didn't know any better who have thought this was a school in Iraq. They finally reached the end of the hall and made it to the elevator lobby. Ed and Rummy walked up to the elevator button and pushed UP. The lights then began to flick with caused the gang to draw their weapons. A chorus of laughs could be heard as the setting became complete pitch black.

**Meanwhile at the Dubois Residence...**

Sarah just finished putting Kiyone to sleep as she returned to the living room to see Tom's eyes glued to the TV. The look on his face wasn't telling a happy tale, so she took a seat next to him and watched a long.

"This just in! The President of The United States of America has called in the National Guard and ARMY to eliminate all threats in Woodcrest, Illnois. Just a few minutes ago, one of our reporters saw a couple of missiles flying throughout the outskirts of Downown Woodcrest. Also, there have been over seventy-five police and civilian casualites caused by gang members of the Bloods organization."

Tom then shut the TV off and walked out of the room, trying to hold back tears. Sarah saw the glassy eyes of her husband and chased after him.

"Tom!" she shouted behind him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tom turned around. "WHAT'S WRONG? OUR BABY GIRL IS OUT THERE IN DANGER AND WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE AND DANDY! I refuse to lose Jazmine too."

Sarah felt a sting in her heart as Tom muttered those last words. 'Too' was in reference to Ashleigh Dubois, Jazmine's younger sister who would have been eight if she were still alive to this day.

"Look the reason Ashleigh isn't with us was because of medical reasons. Jazmine will be fine because she's with Huey."

"So you're telling me that Huey is going to protect from every single thing that can harm her?" he then continued to head upstairs.

"No, but the whole point is you need to have faith and trust in Huey and Jazmine right now." Sarah followed, hot on his heels.

"Bullshit, Sarah." Tom cursed, a rare sight indeed. "You know he's just as vurneable as she is. I still can't believe I let him date her after all the mean things he's done to her."

Sarah just shook her head until she noticed where Tom was heading exactly. "Baby, don't get that shotgun!"

"Yes I'm getting it and I'm going to save our daughter..." Tom then looked in his closet and noticed the shotgun was gone!

He then turned around and saw Sarah holding the firearm.

"C'mon!" he crossed his arms like a small child. "Give it up!"

"No, now don't worry. Everything is going to be alright..." Sarah then dropped the gun onto the floor.

Tom then acted like he hadn't seen his wife in years and ran towards her scooped her into a twirling hug.

"I'm sorry Sarah!" he screamed with tears streaming down his face. "I guess I just don't wanna lose Jazmine!"

"I don't either dear, that's why I left her into Huey's hands." Sarah wiped a tear from her face. "Two years ago, Huey made a promise to me. A promise he said he would die for."

Tom just squeezed tighter as he could only pray that safety would be restored to his family's lives.

**Meanwhile at East Woodcrest Hospital…**

Cookie was rushed to the Emergency Room and was currently being taken care. Meanwhile Jazmine, Cindy and Sunshine all sat in the lobby, still not believing they were alive.

"Girls, I still can't believe we are alive. I wonder who shot that missle down...you think it was one of our boys?"

"Couldn't have been, they were still at the mansion." Jazmine reminded her friend.

Then there was a dramatic pause as they thought of how peaceful times just the other day.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Cindy broke the silence. "I mean these are men that have more than enough experience with guns."

"Me too." Jazmine let out a deep sigh.

"They've got Ed and Rummy wit them, everything should be fine right?" Sunshine asked. However, when Jazmine and Cindy stared at her like she was a complete idiot, she took the hint. "Okay, so they're not the best candidates for saviors."

As the girls continued to talk in the lobby, little did they know that outside in a tree was one of Juan's high paid assassins. The cloaked figure just watched them through the glass window like a hawk in the sky.

"So Juan, I've still got sights on all three." the cloaked being spoke into his earpiece. "When should I slay em?"

"Never, I want you to kidnap them and bring em back here to add to my hostage collection."

"Alright, one strawberry blonde nappy headed ho, one blonde bitch and one mocha skin mami…" the cloaked figure couldn't help but lick his lips.

"NIGGA FOCUS AND BRING ME THEM THREE BITCHES!" Juan yelled so loud through the earpiece causing it to explode.

"Ah shit!" the figure tossed the malfunctioning device off his ear. After regaining some composure, the figure leaped down from his spot, thirty feet above the ground and landed on his feet like a cat. "It's showtime."

Back in the lobby, Jazmine was currently trying to use her cellphone to text her man and she how he was doing.

_Baby, I hope you're okay and ending this quick because I need to have someone to cuddle with tonight. I love you and please text/call me back!' JaZzY D_

Jazmine nodded her head in approval and pressed send. Once her mobile confirmed the text was sent, she smiled and pocketed it. Sunshine and Cindy on the hand were actually trying to get in contact with their men. No service was available for them though. Just as Cindy was going to scream a barrage of obscenities, the lights began to flicker. The employees inside of the lobby assumed that there was a power outage and the back-up generators would kick in at any second.

"Don't worry children." the receptionist chirped as she blew a bubble with her chewing gum. "The generators should come on any second."

Jazmine couldn't help but think this wasn't a power outage. Over the course of dating the eldest Freeman brother she picked up the ability to sense danger.

"Girls…" Jazmine then looked around cautiously. "Stay on guard."

The other two then got into defensive stances as the lights continued to flicker on and off. The flicker then completely stopped and the lobby became engulfed in darkness. Silence and darkness became the new theme of the lobby. Then the loud high-pitch scream traveled into six different ears causing them to definitely put their guards up.

"I'm scared!" Sunshine shrieked.

"Oh trust me babygurl…" a voice spoke out, tone colder than the Arctic. "There's no need to be scared."

The lights then turned back on and revealed an nearly empty lobby and only a lone cloaked figure standing in the center. In each hand, he held a golden .44 magnum. The cloak he wore only exposed the lower part of his mouth and since he was smiling, you could tell he had on a platinum grill.

'_That smile looks so familiar_.' Jazmine thought to herself.

"Now lissen up, let's make this real simple. My lord and master, Juan wants you to come and join him and Carmela on the rooftops of your old high school." the figure twirled the firearms on each side of him. "So let's go and no one has to get-"

Jazmine's foot then made a sweet connection with the jaw of the cloaked figure causing him to fly into a nearby vending machine. The other two girls stared in awe as they saw the figure slowly rise up from the destroyed machinery.

"Damn!" the figure chuckled and placed both his guns into their respective holsters. "You ain't use to whoop niggas like this when I tried to holla at cha!"

"What are you talking about?" Jazmine's voice matching the roughness of her lover's.

"Nevermind." the figure then charged towards Jazmine.

She gladly accepted the invitation and threw a quick right hook, which surprisingly the cloak being easily blocked and deflected. The opening was available and he capitalized as he popped her in the center of the face with a hook of his own. Jazmine's head recoiled back as she took a couple of steps back to regain some composure.

"Are you alright, gurl?" Cindy ran over to her best friend. The figure laughed as he stood ground hoping that the three would just surrender.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she grumbled.

Jazmine then ran back into the fray and hopped into air and performed a diving kick. The cloak figure tried to block it but the gravity that was on Jazmine's side prevented that and caused her to pin him down with relative ease.

"Now tell me, who the hell are you?" she yelled.

"FUCK YOU!"

Not liking the answer she then punched him in the face a couple of times, hoping she could beat some sense into him.

"I'll ask you again…" she then held her fist up and aimed it towards his head, threatening to let it drop. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure then smirked a twist smile and slowly removed the hood covering his face. Now with his identity exposed the trio were shocked at the figure.

**As Huey and company scale the ruins of Wuncler High School, Jazmine and company face a new threat at the hospital. What will happen to our heroes and heroines? Find out in Chapter 17: The Honeymoon's Over.**

* * *

**A/N:** After eleven months I think you should seriously review. But that's just a suggestion...until next time. BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UPWARDS!

~TM-1


	17. This Isn't a Fire Drill wBonus content

**A/N:** It's LABOR DAY WEEKEND, and what better way to celebrate then by reading YOUR favorite story from YOUR favorite author! Ok that was very out of character of me, so let's TAKE-TWO!

**Take-two A/N:** Yo wuts good everyone? It's LABOR DAY WEEKEND and I've crafted a fine installment of The Life and Times 2 for you to dig into while you're licking the BBQ sauce off your fingers. Cuz you know you don't wanna mess up that keyboard. Also I know this chapter was originally named _'The Honeymoon's Over'_ but due the chapter's content, I decided to rename it. A later chapter in the story will be named _'The Honeymoon's Over'_ but for now enjoy the new chapter title. Lately I've been talking with some of the authors from this forum and we've decided that we are special. Not handicap special, but like special as in unique. That would be TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, SapphireStones, SN00GL3BAB1, MizzC and YoungNeil. Each us of have a unique style of writing which makes our stories stand out. Not to take credit from any other authors on . I just think us five are the most consistent, active and well-known authors here (Boondocks fan fiction). I love to refer to us as the DY-NASTY. But enough about that because before we get started, I'd like to give recognition to everyone that follows this story. Whether you read it, review it, favorite it or share it. THANK YAH!

**SN00GL3BAB1:** You love headshots, huh? Well Chapter 17 might have some, just sayin. Also, good ass job with your last chapter of 'Boondocks Playlist'. I didn't see any rust on your style at all. Very impressive.

**YoungNeil:** The mystery dude's identity will be revealed somewhere in this chapter and it might shock you or might not. You know I couldn't have Mari die like THAT. So she's back and better than ever and if you think Esteban was good, wait til you see the next two bosses and Juan at the end.

**Ducklin:** I'm glad this story is a drug, a good drug to be addicted too! Don't worry about anymore long waits for this one. I plan on finishing this story by 12/09.

**Sozic:** Thanks for the review and as I told Ducklin this is a good drug to be on! But I'm not going to update Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch since I decided that I'll just leave it with the original ending. I've had the worst WRITER'S BLOCK trying to come up with an alternate ending.

**fantsygirlgowild113:** Hey you should really watch where you're running. Them steel walls so NO MERCY! Thanks for saying this is the best you've read, but if you dig deeper into this forum you'll prolly find something better or on the same level as this story.  
**  
MizzC:** I'm gonna tell Tom what you said about him and then he's going to stick that barrel right down ya throat. Nah I'm just playing…but yep Marisol has been revived from the death, well actually later on in the story, she'll explain how she survived. Also, there will be more blood and guts to COME!  
**  
SitaruExMachina:** Thanks a lot man. I plan on bringing even more DRAMA, ACTION AND SUSPENSE! We're getting close to the end which only means that chaos is going to take control.  
**  
xXMissJanuary1996Xx:** Thanks for showing affection for the last chapter, now you'll be showing even MORE love this chapter, I hope.

**misseylady:** I'm glad you like my OCs. They both play important parts in this story as you can see. Also, props to you reading this in two days.

Now that is out of the way, allow to explain to you why this installment is so special. Simply because it contains TWO snippets to some upcoming one-shots! The first snippet is from 'Moon Outta The Sky' and then after Chapter 17, you'll see a snippet for 'Ballin II: Make It Reign'

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own The Boondocks, don't you get the picture yet?!

* * *

**Moon Outta The Sky (Snippet)**

Huey woke up in a very uncomfortable place. The backseat of his 2007 Nissan Altima. Looking at his wristwatch he noticed it was only seven-thirty. Lucky for him he was off today but it seemed like he would not be enjoying it to his liking. The events of last night still flashed in his mind.

"This is the last place I'd expect to see you." a voice spoke out.

The voice instantly caused Huey to jump up and bump his head on the roof of his sedan. Good thing his afro cushioned the impact a little bit.

"What the hell do you want?" Huey spat as soon as he realized who the voice belong to.

"Well remember I always told you I'd be here if you needed someone to talk to." the figure adjusted his black sunglasses. "So how's the revolution?"

"Still nowhere." Huey grumbled. "I don't have enough support yet. Anytime I start a rally, I can get the crowd to stick with me until I get into the overthrowing the government by 2012 part."

"Heh, I don't blame the citizens, but is that why you're sleeping out here in your car?" the figure then reappeared in the driver's seat. "Why aren't you in your nice queen size bed with that mixed girlfriend of yours?"

"No, my girlfriend kicked me out last night." Huey moped. "All because she claims I only think about myself!"

"Well isn't Sarah Dubois in the hospital now?" the figure asked, Huey nodded his head up and down. "And isn't Thomas also in a bad spot? If he's late one more time, he gets canned!"

"I know and that's why I'm working really hard. I'm going to help support the Dubois'."

The figure shook his head before appearing next to Huey and plucked in the nose.

"Sometimes money can't buy the solutions to your problems." the figure grinned. "It's what you've got right here."

The figure then pointed at Huey's heart.

"Wow, I think my hand just got frosty from touching your heart." the figure joked around. "But seriously, just because your past wasn't peachy doesn't mean you have to make Jazmine's future the same way. Right now, she's weak. She needs someone to be there for her. Help her know that there's always a positive reaction to something negative."

"There's something positive about Sarah dying?" Huey arched in eyebrow in confusion.

"Well for one, she won't be in pain anymore. Sarah will not have to worry about the troubles in this world anymore. She will finally be at peace."

"I'm still not following…"

"If she dies, which she will everything will be better for the Dubois family."

"That's some sick shit, man."

"See that's your problem, Huey. For someone who wants to change this world, you sure are one-dimensional. Why would anyone want someone to live in pain and suffer? Why have to constantly make trips to a hospital, when she can finally be at peace with herself?"

"Where is she going to be at peace? Heaven? Because you know good and well there's no such thing."

"I didn't say that." the figure wagged his index finger like a tail. "I'm going just let my words of wisdom sink into that thick skull of yours."

Right before Huey could say another word, the figure disappeared. Huey then let out a huge sigh and began to let all the words sink in.

**Meanwhile at Huey and Jazmine's Apartment…  
**  
"You did what?!" Sarah nearly yelled through the phone. "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because mommy, all he cared about was himself." Jazmine's voice was full of sadness.

"You know that's not true. He's just very strong and independent. I thought you already broke through that shell with him though."

"As of late, all he's been doing is working, working, working. No time for me! Yesterday was our anniversary and he didn't even remember…" Jazmine sniffled.

"Well honey, doesn't he have two jobs?"

"Uh huh, and he had the nerve to work a double at one of them." she sucked her teeth.

"C'mon honey, he's just trying to make you happy."

"He'd make me happy if he would just spend more time with me. I told him last night and you wanna know what he said?" Jazmine then paused and began to imitate the cold voice of her ex. "_I hate to say this but if you think that my presence is going to help you survive in this world more than money then give me whatever the hell you're smoking!!!_"

Sarah wanted to chuckle at her daughter's imitation but knew right now Jazmine was in pain and she kept it to herself.

"Well honey, I don't think Huey meant it like that. I can see exactly where he's coming from in a sense. But you are right in the end, baby. Love is the best thing to help US get through these times."

The doorbell made its distinctive sound effect which signaled to Jazmine that someone was at her door.

"Hey mom, someone is at my door. It's probably that jerk coming back to beg for forgiveness. I'll call you later, I love you!" she cooed.

"I love you too, Jazmine Marie." Sarah's weak voice made her daughter's heart drop.

Jazmine slowly placed the phone back on the hook as the bell rang again.

"I'm comin, asshole!" she yelled, assuming it was Huey at the door.

Right before she answered the door, Jazmine got on her tip-toes at took a peek through the peephole. She then giggled as she saw the visitor outside of her door. Getting back to her original footing, she popped the three locks off and opened the door to be greeted by her best friend, Cindy McPhearson.

"Hey gurl!" Cindy extended her arms out for hug. "I don't appreciate you callin me an asshole this early in the morning!"

Jazmine laughed and went into hug her friend until she smelled a very familiar scent of…

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you have sex wit someone?" Jazmine backed up slowly.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Cindy smiled. "That's why I mainly came over here. I need to take a shower cuz Riley's water has been shut off."

Jazmine walked over to her linen closet and tossed a wash rag, a bar of soap and a towel to the Blonde Bomber.

"So you fucked Riley last night?" Jazmine asked as she closed the door.

"Gurl, if there was a more dirty word than fuck then that's what he did to me." Cindy battered her eyelashes. "I never knew I could feel as good as I did like…"

Jazmine's face twisted up as a mental image of Riley and Cindy having sexual intercourse crossed her mind. The thoughts of Caesar finding out also crossed the mulatto's mind. Even though it was Caesar's choice for the couple to end their former romance, he still had some feelings that would NEVER go away.

"Well go wash up!" Jazmine squeezed the bottom of her nose. "Before that scent lingers around."

"Shoot, I'm surprised it don't already smell. Last night you shoulda had twelve rounds wit yo man!" Cindy winked.

Jazmine blushed, but shook it off and sucked her teeth. This caused Cindy to stop heading towards the bathroom and look at her friend's facial expression.

"Why you mad?"

"Because I didn't do a damn thing with Huey last night besides argue and break up with his pathetic ass."

"WHAT THE HAIL?!" Cindy then ran up and shook her best friend by the shoulders. "WHY WOULD YOU DO DAT?!"

"Because…" Jazmine then escaped from Cindy's grip. "That man only cared about himself."

Then Jazmine told the story which caused Cindy to shed a couple of tears. Once Jazmine finished the story, a couple of streams fell down her tan cheeks also.

"Wow, I can't believe Huey would say that…" Cindy was just completely baffled.

"Me either." Jazmine squeaked.

"So was this just like a spur of the moment type break-up or are you for real? You know Huey is a very unique kind of guy…"

"You sound like my mother." Jazmine wiped some stray tears away as she chuckled.

"Speaking of Lady Dubois, how is she?"

"Not too good, Cindy." Jazmine then took a deep sigh. "Not well at all. The doctors say she won't make it to see September."

Cindy then hugged her best friend tight as she felt some hot tears contact with the flesh on her shoulder. That signaled for some tears to escape the prison of her sapphire eyes.

"When's the next visiting hours?" Cindy whispered.

"At noon." her voice was muffled, but Cindy understood.

"Okay, let's go up there together."

**THE COMPLETE VERISION WILL BE AVAILABLE ON THE LAST WEEK OF SEPT OR THE FIRST WEEK OF OCT 2009! **

* * *

** Chapter 17: This Isn't A Fire Drill...**

The corridor now was totally blacked out and filled with maniac laughter. Marisol's ears wiggled as the laughs bounced off the walls. She then pointed in the dark in the direction where the voices were coming from.

"It's coming from that way!" she yelled and pulled her RPD from off her back.

"Wait!" Huey shouted, hoping the latina wouldn't do anything with that light machine gun. "If you shoot you might hit one of us."

Marisol chuckled at Huey's comment as she reached for a switch near the trigger of her gun. Huey felt his heart nearly pop out of his chest as he heard Marisol's weapon make a loud clicking noise. Good thing no one could see Huey's face. A light then shined from the tip of the RPD and made some light appear in the lightless corridor.

"No need to be afraid, Huey." Marisol teased as she shined the light in his face.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a voice yelled from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Yo Rummy, how close is the elevator to comin' down?" Riley gulped as he heard the pin being snapped off of a frag grenade.

"Nigga without any power, the elevator is at a stalemate like we about to be!"

"How about we exit stage left?" Caesar smirked as he pointed to a door that lead to the staircases.

The group then bum rushed the door as the green sphere was thrown into their radius. Huey was the last one in the back of the pack as he stood behind. Marisol noticed and yanked him by the forearm and pulled him through the doorway.

"Nigga, what the fuck was you thinkin?" Marisol tugged at her dark brown hair. "That grenade woulda blown yo ass into a gazillion pieces, hun!"

"Not if I threw it back…now they're gonna chase us." Huey explained.

Ed and Rummy then smirked at each other as the red head ex-marine then pulled a device off of his hip and handed to Huey. The eldest Freeman brother examined the rectangular contraption and shrugged his shoulders out of confusion. Riley then snickered and snatched it away.

"I can't believe you don't know what this is, nigga." Riley shook his head.

"How about you tease me later and use the damn thing!" Huey snapped.

Riley then planted the device in front of the doorway they just previously came through. After making sure it was facing the right way he then hurried back up the stairs to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was?" Huey asked with little patience.

"It's a M18A1 Claymore." Rummy spoke with excellence. "Pretty much it's a proximity trip mine."

"Wow, I thought that's what it was just I couldn't really tell."

"It's all good cuz any second now we should be hearin' an explosion followed by a body part shower on level one." Rummy gave the group a thumbs up.

"Well should we keep movin, hombre or wait to see if Esco planted it corr-" her sentence was cut off by a loud explosion and a dismembered hand flying in front of her. "Good job, Riley!"

"Whatever, ho." he muttered under his breath.

The gang now continued to ascend up the stairs as they finally reached the second floor. Once they made it to the doorway to enter the second floor corridor they noticed that the stairs leading to the third floor were completely blocked by miscellaneous objects.

"What's the deal with these blocked stairs?" Caesar said in a terrible 'Seinfeld' voice.

"Shut it, Ceez." Huey groaned. "Looks like we've gotta go through the second floor to make it to the other staircase."

Ed and Rummy then kicked opened the door and signaled for Marisol to lead the way since only her gun had a flashlight on it.

"Just outta curiosity Rummy, why does only Marisol's weapon have a damn light?!" Huey hissed. "I mean I know ya'll tryin' to be black but this is just pitiful."

"Because man, it ain't easy gettin' these kind arms. Be thankful you got what you got, negro!"

Huey just rolled his eyes as they continued to wander through the halls. Caesar instantly noticed they were in the Science wing because throughout the hallway there was shattered beakers on the ground. Also, he noticed that a couple of the Bunsen burners seemed to be step up in a pattern to harm anyone who tried to advance down the hallway.

"Wow, it's almost like this a videogame or some shit." Caesar yelled over the roaring flames being shot from the ceiling to the floor, the floor to the ceiling, the left side to right side and the right side to the left side. "I guess the third floor will be a water stage and the fourth floor will be electric, huh?"

"How in the world are we suppose to get past that?" Marisol's eye lit up as she stared into the inferno.

**Meanwhile on the rooftop…**

The view was breath-taking from the eyes of the Puerto Rican lunatic. Standing on top of Wuncler High School gave him the ability to see the skyline of Woodcrest, which at the moment was simply amazing. The surrounding clouds had a dark grey tint to them and they constantly flashed brightly. Juan sucked it all in as he blew a couple of O's from his cigarette.

"The perfect weather for this occasion." Juan whispered. "Isn't that right, Mela?"

Carmela was currently tied up to a pole with duck tape across her mouth. She was yelling at the top of her lungs but the tape muted her cries for mercy. A loud rumble formed above them as a lightning bolt danced across the afternoon sky. Juan smirked and walked over to Carmela and grabbed her by the chin. He then pulled her face up to his and blew some smoke into her face. The latina's eyes began to water as she coughed from the excessive smoke.

"Carmela, my dear." Juan began as he took a quick draft. "Yo weak ass boyfriend, sorry ass sister and those other pieces of shit will be up here soon. You think they gonna be able to save you?"

Carmela shook her head up and down as her eyes became slits. Not seeing the correct answer, Juan slapped Carmela across the face and yanked the tape off of her mouth.

"Now lissen up!" he spat. "You know good and well yo ass is grass! No one can save you now!"

Carmela just gritted her teeth at the comment and looked past Juan at the surveillance televisions he had set up. Each monitor displayed the 'hotspots' of Wuncler High School and she instantly spotted a certain group of people wielding weapons walking through the science wing.

"Oh trust me, pendejo! I'll be saved and your ass will be grass!" Carmela grinned devilishly as she pointed at the screen.

Juan looked, laughed and wagged his index finger back and forth like a dog tail.

"They're only on the second floor, they still got two stories to go and my two best." he then unclipped the Motorola walkie-talkie from off his belt. "Felix, come in!"

"This is Felix, go ahead!"

"You've got five hostiles headin' yer way. I don't want any of them to make it past you besides you know who, understood?"

"I'm not useless like Esteban, sir."

Carmela then started to laugh wildly, which caused Juan to remove the walkie from his mouth and stared at the cackling younger Rodriguez sister.

"What's so funny?" he fumed.

"Esteban was trash and you think Felix is any damn better?"

Juan just grunted and turned his back to the taunting female before him. He then place the walkie back towards his lips and proceeded to give instructions to his minion.

**Back In The Science Wing…**

Suddenly the power came back on as the halls began re-lit which also meant that the elevators were operational again. However a group of guys dressed in red bust through the windows located to left and another group came through a couple of the classroom doors on the right. Ten Bloods versus Five of Woodcrest's Finest. Even though the five weren't too familiar with each others tactics they all had one thing on their mind. Staying alive. Riley pulled out his Mini-Uzi and aimed it at the group on the right. Ed and Rummy followed this notion by aiming their assualt rifles at them. Meanwhile Huey, Caesar and Marisol aimed at the other five. It was a standoff as both factions stood with arms drawn at each other. Each person had their fingers steadily on the trigger.

"What the hell are you guys doin?" a voice yelled from the other end of the hall.

It was hard to make out his figure since he was behind the firewall being caused by the Bunsen burners. However the silhouette that was available showed off his frame being a lot bigger than Esteban's.

"Juan told us to torture em' first!" one of the Bloods spoke as he adjusted his aim on Huey's head.

"Did you forget the other piece of information he shared earlier, dumbass?" the figure yelled so loud it actually caused a couple of his soldiers to lose their composure.

Marisol then let out a laugh as she had a sudden adrenaline rush and squeeze the trigger and let the bullets do their only job. Kill kill kill. The bullets tore through their body armor as blood began to splatter. The group on Riley's sides were amazed, but they also suffered the same fate as Ed and Rummy squeezed their triggers down as well. In less than ten seconds all ten Bloods were down and out.

"Jesus christ, it's like a motherfucka has got to do everything himself!" the figure cussed as he emerged through the flames.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" everyone even Huey yelled in unison.

"El Diablo!" Marisol screamed as she opened fire on the figure.

The bullets bounced off the figure as he laughed at her poor attempt to execute him. Now that he stepped through the flames everyone was able to get a full view image of him. He had on a black and red metallic body suit equipped with a fuel tank and flamethrower. His bald head and hazel eyes glistened as he burned some objects near the gang to scare them.

"Esteban was a pushover, but I won't let any of you besides Mari survive!"

"Felix, you let that asshole brainwash you into killin me!" Marisol dropped her weapon as she questioned his true loyalty. "You're my brother's best friend for heavens sakes!"

Felix just grinned at Marisol as he stepped closer to her. Right before he was in contact with her, Ed and Rummy jumped in front of her with both of their weapons aimed at the bald latino's head.

"Take one more step and I swear to the almighty God I will blow your fuckin' brains out!" Rummy hollered.

Felix then took another step and backhanded the two-ex marines away like they were flies. Ed was launched face first into a glass trophy case that was sabotaged easily. It was full of all the awards that the Wuncler High student body had won in the category of Science. Now all of the gold, silver and bronze mementos were scattered onto the marble floor. Rummy on the other hand, suffered a worse fate. He was flung into the flame wall that Felix had previous stepped through.

"Rummy!" Riley yelled as he saw his best friend becoming a human torch.

Huey observed the scene in total disbelief. This guy was no joke! However, he had no time to think of how ruthless this new foe. Right now, Huey had to think of a way to save his comrade from becoming a piece of burnt human toast. From the corner of Huey's eyes he noticed a red square. Realizing what that square was he instantly turned his head to get a full view of it.

_'A fire alarm!'_ Huey shouted in his mind.

Huey then ran over to the fire alarm and pulled the switch down. This caused all of the fire alarms to ring out those dreadful high pitch sirens. It also caused the sprinkler system to come on. Now the simulated rain began to come drown and drench everyone on the second floor. This wasn't enough as Rummy was still fully ignited.

"Huey, look up there!" Caesar then pointed up to a pipe that was directly above Rummy.

"Good observation, Caesar." Huey then pulled out one of his daggers and threw it at the pipe.

The dagger pierced directly into the steel to make a nice little gash. Tons of water then escaped the pipe and cascaded down on the ex-marine causing him to fall over.

"Ah shit!" he yelled as the water had him pinned to the ground.

"At least it put the flames out." Huey then turned his head to see Marisol being suspended in the air by Felix.

Felix currently was holding Marisol by the neck and had her pinned up against the wall at least five feet in the air. Her feet dangled as she tried to reach the ground. No matter how hard she fought, his grip was WAY TOO strong to escape.

"The boss says he wants you alive, but he didn't say I couldn't torture you first." he spat.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Oh Mari, it's not what you did." Felix spoke softly as he stroked a strand of Marisol's hair. "It's what your brother did!"

While all this was happening, Felix's back was turned away from Huey, Riley and Caesar. They all huddled up to make a quick plan to save Carmela's older sister.

"Man I think we should just bumrush dat nigga!" Riley started. "I mean we've got him beat by tha numbers games."

"Uh, I dunno if you've noticed but that dude just knocked out Ed and Rummy." Caesar pointed to the two fallen older men of their squad. "I mean I don't wanna end up like them."

"Well nigga, what should we do then?"

"Fill him up with hot brass!" Caesar made two guns with his hands.

"Uh, I dunno if you've noticed, but that nigga is wearin' like some hybrid suit that's bulletproof, ya ass!" Riley said while massaging his temples.

"It was better than yo dumbass plan."

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUUUUCK YOU!"

While Riley and Caesar began to argue, Huey kept staring at Felix and Marisol and then he noticed something. He then snapped out of the trance he was in and slapped Riley in the back of the head. This caused the younger Freeman to yelp and Caesar to laugh. The laugh ended quickly as Huey then stomped on Caesar's foot to shut him up.

"I've got a plan." Huey spoke boldly. "This is either a PASS or FAIL situation, though. No room for mistakes and we can only perform this with excellence."

Riley and Caesar looked at each and then gulped in unison. Huey looked at them and shook his head as he began to explain the plan.

"Nigga, that's like suicidal!" Riley yelled. "One screw up and she's dead!"

"That's why I said we can't make any mistakes." Huey repeated. "I think we can do this."

"We have to. There is no damn choice." Caesar looked at Felix and clenched his fists. "How dare he handle a woman like that!"

"Alright, well Caesar you know your part. Can you do it?"

"Big Hue, you're talkin about Michael Caesar. The ultimate clown! I got this, manye!" Caesar gave his best friend a toothy smile.

"Good." Huey nodded his head. He then looked at his brother and noticed how tense his body was. "Calm down, Riley. Breath and relax."

"I-I-I can't!" Riley stuttered. "I mean if I mess up I'm a cooked goose!"

"Well don't worry, you're not gonna mess up." Huey placed a hand on Riley's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I've got faith in you, man."

"Ewwww!" Riley yanked the hand off of him and stuck his tongue. "Nigga you gay!"

Huey grinned as he knew that last comment meant that Riley was ready to enforce this plan. Huey then nodded to Caesar who nodded back. The BK native then dash over towards where Felix and Marisol were at.

"I can't believe you're goin after me for something my stupid ass bro did!" Marisol shrieked.

"It's not only cuz of that, honey…" Felix then licked his lips. "Remember the Junior-Senior Prom a couple of years ago?"

"I was goin out with Juan then!" Marisol exclaimed. "Plus you know that Hector wanted to beat yo ass because of that!"

Just as Felix was about to respond, Caesar ran in front of him and flipped two birds. This caused Felix to growl like a wild animal and swing his free arm to attack Caesar. The dreadhead did a quick roll to evade the huge metal arm. He then did a couple of cartwheels in front of him as Felix continued to throw a barrage of punches that kept missing. Then Caesar nodded his head, which signaled for Riley to begin sneaking over to the scene. Meanwhile from the distance, Huey was looking through the iron sights of his submachine gun waiting for Riley to get into position.  
_  
'C'mon Riley, get your ass over there!'_ Huey cussed in his mind. _'I've got a perfect shot already.'  
_  
Riley finally arrived in range as he gave a nod of approval to his older brother. Caesar was still distracting Felix which was perfect as Huey moved his gun in sync with the moves of the second Bloods boss. The iron sights were currently locked onto the fuel tank strapped to Felix's back.

"Steady." Huey muttered to himself. "Squeeeeeeeeeeeze the trigger."

Huey then pulled the trigger and watched it whistle across the burnt corridor. Riley and Caesar heard the gunshot and knew it was time to book it. The bullet snapped through the steel container and made a small puncture. This automatically caused steam mixed with flames to shoot through the small opening. The only sound that could be heard at the time was the contents under pressure in the tank. Felix instantly tossed Marisol away aimlessly as he tried to unfasten the fuel tank. Marisol became airborne and was going on a first-class trip into some broken shards of glass. The latina saw this and let out a quick shriek. Riley, also noticed and decided to now it was time to show why he's the number one receiver on the football team. Using his right foot, he then launched off of the ground and caught his baby mama's older sister in his opening arms. The scene was in slow motion as his position made him look like Superman rescuing Lois Lane. Riley then did a quick roll on the ground, but he covered Marisol up to make sure she wasn't getting harmed. The latina blushed as she rested her head into Riley's chest. It was something about a man protecting her that made her all mushy on the inside.

"We're not safe yet." Riley grunted, snapping Marisol out of her daydream. She then looked up and saw that Felix was running straight towards them.

"You think you're smart, asshole?" Felix roared. "Well since I can't get this shit off mah back, we ALL gonna go to hell together then!"

Without even hesitating, Huey then pulled a flash grenade from off of his belt and tossed at Felix. Just as suspected once it made contact, it blinded the flaming latino. Felix then began to stumble around in a daze. This gave the group some time to get out of the blast radius. Ed carried Rummy, while Caesar and Huey escaped the blast radius. Huey then did a quick count and noticed two people were missing.

"Where the hell is Marisol and Riley?" Huey questioned. "Oh shit…"

Riley was also stumbling around in a daze just like Felix. Apparently when Huey tossed the flash bang, it also blinded Riley. Marisol who had her head tucked into Riley's chest the whole time looked up and noticed that he was blinded.

"I can't see shit!" Riley cried as he heard the whistling noise closing in on him.

"Esco, just follow my instructions!" Marisol then looked forward and saw Felix trying to find his way towards them. "Okay, make a U-turn and just haul ass!"

"You ain't gotta tell me twice!" he then pivoted and sprinted towards the others.

Just as Riley was nearly out of harm's way, the younger Freeman then tripped over something and hit the ground face first. The impact not only knocked him out, but also caused him to fully mount Marisol to the floor.

"Ah, I can see again." Felix laughed. He then spotted the fallen couple and laughed as he slowly approached them. "So this is how it had to end, huh?"

Suddenly the wall located to the right of the trio exploded and a huge figure came charging through at full speed. The charging figure had his shoulder out and used it to ram full force into Felix. The hit was ruthless as it automatically caused Felix to lift from off the ground and sore across the corridor. Marisol and Riley looked up as the heard the whistling noise going in a opposite direction from them. However when they looked to their right, they saw the huge figure grinning at them. Felix finally hit something to stop his flight or some he thought since it was a glass window which shattered on impact. Everyone looked at the new formed hole in the window and then saw a fireball explosion coming from below.

"I AM JUGGERNAUT!" the huge figure yelled proudly.

"See and this is why I said we should stop letting Russel watch X-MEN." another figure with glasses shook his head in disappointment.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you aquaberry freaks." Caesar grinned.

"Well you know we've got to look our for Huey-sensei." Chad bowed.

"Thanks Chad...but tell me how and why the hell are you guys here?"

"Alright..." Chad then began to explain.

**  
Meanwhile at East Woodcrest Hospital…**

Jazmine just stared into his green eyes in total disgust. She couldn't believe out of all the people that have tried to do harm to her friends, family and herself that this guy would be in the line-up. Cindy just looked at her friend and noticed how angry she truly was. It was a rare sight to see Jazmine Dubois upset, but when you see it, you'll never forget it.

"You don't look too happy to see me." the figure then used his legs to flip Jazmine off of him. She then did a quick backflip to get back onto her footing. "Impressive, last time I tried to get witcha you couldn't do that shit."

"Is this what this is about?" Jazmine asked. "Because you're father is loaded with cash. You're great-grandfather pretty much owns the oxygen we're sucking on right now! So tell me, are you tryin' to hurt us because I wouldn't date you?"

"Yea damn straight, bitch!" he then pulled out another golden firearm and aimed right between her eyes. "Now look I ain't here to kill ya, just here to deliver you to Juan."

"If he wanted to do delivery, why doesn't he just work for FedEx or UPS?" Sunshine whispered to Cindy. "Or maybe DHL?"

"Does that really matter right now, Sunny?!" Cindy snapped.

"Sorry."

Jazmine wasn't phased by the pistol being aimed at her head at all. She stood her grounds as she clenched her fists to contain herself. The emerald orbs filled with rage, the pearly whites gritted, the strawberry blonde naps bouncing wildly truly showed her mood.

"Remember back at your little house party? You turned me down for dat bookworm nigga!"

Jazmine snapped her head back as she laughed at the figure only causing him to get angry. She then returned back to her normal state before she began to speak.

"Listen up Ed…" her voice was mean and vicious. "The reason I turned you down is simply because you're fake. A fraud. A phony. You spend your life trying to be something you're not. Even worse you're trying to be a damn color. Now I can't lie throughout my childhood I was expected to act like a stereotypical white girl and I did. But it wasn't until I met Huey that I realized that you can't be a COLOR. You have to be yourself and that is something you fucking lack!"

She then used her right leg to kick him right in the side of the head. The blow instantly caused him to drop his weapon and also caused him to drop as well.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUM!" Cindy and Sunshine hummed at the same time.

"Useless." Jazmine kicked him in the ribs for good measure. "Alright, we've gotta go find Cookie."

Just as the trio was making their exit, Ed the IV hopped back onto his feet and grabbed Sunshine from behind and placed a golden dagger next to her throat. Ed smiled from ear to ear as he saw the expression on Cindy and Jazmine's face.

"Oh snap!" Ed the IV cackled. "Where's the tough gurl act now? You scared cuz I got this bitch's life in mah hands?!"

"Leave her out of this." Jazmine demanded, she took a step closer. "You want me!"

"Back the hell up or else this blade is gonna be painted with red now…" he hissed. Jazmine stood her ground. "BACK UP!"

Seeing that he wasn't kidding, she slowly back up and stared daggers into his sage green eyes.

"Bitch, you've got some nerve to call me a fraud."

"Well you know if the shoe fits then wear it." Jazmine saluted him the middle finger.

"Hey now…I'll chop it off if you keep actin' up!" Ed chuckled. "Now look we goin for a little ride to WHS. Don't you miss it there?"

"Nope because I don't deal with fake ass wankstas like you anymore."

"Haha, you think this a game huh?" he then raised the dagger up and suspended it from Sunshine's neck. "One more smart ass remark and ya done, son!"

"ED-4, COME IN!" Juan's voice came out of Ed's walkie-talkie. "ED-4, COME IN!"

"Go ahead, Juan I can hear you loud and clear!"

"Did you get Dubois, McPhearson and Jones?!"

"Yep, I got em' just waiting for the chopper to come around." Ed the IV grinned at the trio. "Should only take five minutes, have you killed Huey and the others yet?"

Jazmine's facial expression changed instantly when she heard the name of her boyfriend. Cindy and Sunshine also had a mimic expression on their profiles.

"Not yet." Juan answered. A chorus of sighs escaped the girls voice boxes. "But I will make sure that NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE will leave Wuncler High School alive!"

The tone of his voice was dark and creepy, it instantly sent chills down the trio's spines. They couldn't help but believe that last sentence Juan spoke was a reality. Jazmine's heart wouldn't accept it without a fight though.

"Alright sir, as soon as the whirly arrives I will bring these bitches to you."

Jazmine just closed her eyes and tried to focus on the situation at hand. There were a couple of options but she knew which ever one she went with it had to be the right one or else Sunshine would be killed.

_'If I just try to attack him head on, he'll slit her throat.'_ Jazmine shook her head. _'But maybe if I can get that pistol that he dropped from off the ground and I shoot him…but I don't want to kill him. I don't want to be a murderer!'_ She looked at the golden magnum that laid less than three feet away from her. It's aurora just shined brightly, practically asking her to use it to slay Ed Wuncler IV.

"It's only a matter of…" Ed's sentence was cut short as the lights flickered. "What the hell was that?"

"Didn't you cause the lights to go out earlier?" Cindy asked.

"I did but the shit that just occurred had nothin' that do wit me!"

Suddenly the lights turned off again and this time they stayed off. The room went silent until the sound of a body collapsing and a knife hitting the ground was heard. Cindy and Jazmine gasped as they heard the noise assuming it was Ed killing Sunshine. However when the lights came back on, it was Ed's body on the ground and a familiar figure flashing her millionaire smile.

"LATRELLE!" Sunshine threw her arms across the prep and squeeze tightly. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" she took a breif pause and then continued. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANK-"

Latrelle slammed her hand across the babbling girl's mouth and sucked her teeth. "Damn, I get it! You're thankful now please SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"What's going on?" Jazmine stared in shock as she saw Latrelle, Pinky and Bif all armed with weapons.

"Jazmine Dubois, you've got some nerve!" Pinky blew a bubble from her mouth. "We save you and this is the thanks we get? See Bif I told you we shoulda went to the high school instead!"

"Anyways…" Jazmine rolled her eyes at Pinky and focused her attention on Bif. "How did you know we we're in danger?"

"Funny story." Bif laughed. "Last year during our little rivalry with you folks from The Boondocks, I had Marcos plant tracking devices on Huey and yourself. I had him do it so this way will could ambush you guys at any given time. Of course you know after the two fights we had, The Woodcrest Preps surrendered but we forgot to remove the devices."

"What in the world?!" Jazmine fumed.

"Let me finish now." he placed a finger up to silence the upset mulatto. "Now the news just did a report on you guys and we decided to pay our debts by protecting you. Protecting our friends…"

"What did the news say about us?" Cindy butted in. A noisy Sunshine peeped over the Blonde Bomber's shoulder to hear the conversation as well.

"They talked about how the missile was chasin' yall but some crazy mofo shot it outta the sky and saved yah!" Latrelle grinned. "A guardian angel sent from the heavens to give you a second chance."

"That's why we decided to come and find you because we knew you was probably going to be in trouble and I was correct." Bif annotated. "Now I've got Marcos, Chad and Russel at the school to help Huey and the others. Your friend Cookie is also currently being airlifted to our private medicial facility in Woodcrest Hills."

"Thank goodness." Sunshine said.

"But now we need to go to the high school and get your friends out of there!" Pinky said while looking at her watch. "Marcos just sent me a text saying that the structure of the building is extremely unstable. It might collaspe within the next half hour."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jazmine asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She pulled the keys out of her pocket but felt Bif's hand grabbed them. "Hey!"

"Jazmine, you won't be needing those." Bif smirked. "We're going for a lift."

**Back in the Science Corrider…**

"So you grimy motherfuckas planted some devices on Huey and Jazzy? Dat's fucked up!" Riley shouted.

"Hey now, with out those you guys would be dead right now, true or false?" Chad asked arching his eyebrow.

"Right now isn't the time for fighting among us. We've got exactly twenty-four minutes to get out of here before this building collapses. The foundation is unstable thanks to all the modifications Juan has added." Marco spoke as he typed into his Mini-notebook. "I also just did a scan on the building and all routes to lead to the bell tower are considered extremely dangerous."

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Caesar said while taking a swig from his canteen. "Just give up?"

"We're not leaving here with my little sister." Marisol stated. "Now you chicken shits can go home or whatever but I'm stayin!"

"Don't worry Marisol, I'm not leaving you." Riley stood by her side and grabbed her hand.

He knew deep down Marisol was hurting from this horrifying experience. Riley gently stroked her hand with his thumb as she rested her head on his shoulder hoping everything would be over soon. Huey smiled at his brother's actions, but it also made him think about Jazmine and if she was okay. Pulling out his cell phone, he then noticed he had missed a couple of calls and a couple of texts from her. Scrolling through all the texts, the one that caught his eye the most was the newest one. It was actually just sent less than five minutes ago.

"Jazmine is heading this way with Bif, Pinky and Latrelle..." he spoke under his breath. "Cindy and Sunshine are coming too."

Caesar who was standing right next to him heard it all and felt his heartbeat increase.

"Wow, now we've got an whole ARMY to take out Juan." Caesar clapped his hands.

**Meanwhile on the Bell Tower…**

"Shit shit shit!" Juan slammed his fists into the desk. "They killed Felix! Oh well, he was useless just like Esteban. Now it's obvious that in order to get a man's job done, a man has to do it himself."

Juan then pressed a red button and smirked as a loud explosion followed. Carmela's eyes popped out as she felt the foundation of the schoolhouse shake from the blast.

"What did you just do?" she cried as she noticed all the cameras went offline.

**Looks like Juan has had it with the insubordination of his crew and has decided to take matters into his own hands? What's instore for the newly assembled team of Huey, Riley, Caesar, Ed, Rummy, Marisol, Chad , Marcos and Russel? Find out in Chapter 18: Rock The Bells!**

* * *

**Ballin II: Make It Reign (snippet)**

The cool breeze sang a relaxing tune to the early afternoon air as The Blonde Bomber dribbled the ball up the court. The air was refreshing and helped cool off the atmosphere around her. Too bad the cool breeze couldn't stop the trash talk from her rival. As usual her adversary threw a barrage of vulgar language to spice up the situation. However, through all the trash talk she knew he was only playing mind games. Nothing more, nothing less.

"C'mon now, you wastin' my time!" Riley Freeman smirked as he extended his arms out. "Right now, I could be droppin' a three pointer on ya ass!"

"Boy, please." Cindy McPhearson mimicked Riley's smirk perfectly.

Cindy then performed a fake juke to the left, causing Riley to attempt to guard to the left. Knowing he was falling for a trap, the youngest Freeman brother used his great footing to transition over to the right and was barely able to stop Cindy from getting past him.

"Hmm, you're smarter than you look Reezy. I'll give ya that." Cindy winked.

Without saying a word, Riley then slapped the ball out of the sapphire-eyed basketball player's grasp and scooped it into his possession. Cindy cussed under her breath and chased after Riley who was on a one-way trip to the basket and to winning the brutal one-on-one match-up. The two had been playing for at least two hours and they've been stuck with a score of twenty to nineteen, with Riley leading. Feeling that the stalemate was finally coming to an end, Riley couldn't help but begin to talk his game.

"Sorry guh, but looks like I'm gonna break this tie and become the king of Meadowlark Lemon Pa-" the pause in Riley's sentence and the sound of him hitting the ground could have only meant one thing.

"Hey punk!" a huge figure yelled as he hovered over the fallen baller. "I need some money and I know you're loaded."

"Bitch Magnus!" Riley moaned as he massaged his temples. "Look nigga, I ain't got no money. But what I can give you is a damn ass-whoopin!"

"I don't know about that…" Butch then grabbed Riley's neck and forced him to his feet. "You can't even knock me down."

"Wanna bet?" Riley then got into a boxing fighting stance.

"Riley, it ain't worth it." Cindy walked over to the two. She gave Butch a look of disgust and then grabbed Riley by the hand. "Come on now, let's go."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Butch teased. "You gotta have a little white bitch save your candy ass!"

Hearing those words caused Riley's eyes twitch. Not able to control his temper, Riley broke free from Cindy's grasp and charged towards Butch. Becoming a human bullet, Riley whizzed towards Butch while cocking his right fist back. The behemoth curved his lips and got into a guarding position. Just as suspected, Riley threw a dashing right hook and Butch caught it and squeezed with vicious force. Riley yelped in pain as he thought his hand going to shatter into a million pieces.

"RILEY!" Cindy cried.

Not knowing what to do, Cindy pulled out her cellphone and called her boyfriend. As soon as she pressed the final digit, her eardrum was introduced to the first verse of Auditorium. Then the voice she finally wanted to hear spoke.

"Yo wuts good ma?" Caesar's heavy Brooklyn accent poured through the phone as he greeted his girlfriend.

"Not Riley's well-being!" she instantly responded as she looked and saw Butch still crushing Riley's hand. "Butch is trying to destroy Riley's hand, he needs help!"

"Cindy, Huey and myself are all the way on the other side of town. We won't be able to make it…"

"Dayum, what the hell can we do then?" Cindy's tone was full of worry.

Meanwhile Butch just continued to stare into Riley's eyes and squeeze the young thug's hand like a stress ball. Riley gritted his teeth and tried to suck up the pain. However, he began to a crunch and let out another yelp. A sudden gust of wind whistled its way through the area and created some noise. Riley then noticed a familiar sound and grinned to himself.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Butch growled.

The red head giant's ears then wiggled as he heard the clicks and clacks of stiletto pumps. Right as he turned his face, a metal bat made contact with him and instantly created a gash right on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh shit!" he cried as he instantly dropped Riley and held his damaged face.

"What's crackin?" the bat wielder screamed as she vertically swung the bat and hit Butch right on top of the noggin. "Oh, it must be ya skull, bitch."

"Ha, there goes Carmela saving the day with her Louisville Slugger." Cindy chuckled as she saw Butch hit the ground for the ten count.

"Well I had to since yo bony ass wasn't tryin to help, mi amor." Carmela's eyes shifted into slits.

The two teenager hotties then stared daggers into each other before they heard a familiar voice clear his throat. Both then dashed over to Riley who was holding his hand in pain. Carmela then examined his hand, which didn't seem to be too damaged.

"Looks good to me, its just sore." Carmela concluded.

"Thanks mami!" he gave her a peck on the lips. "If you ain't come any sooner, mah shit woulda prolly snapped like a twig!"

"I wonder why Butch came after you though." Cindy put a hand to cup her chin as she pondered.

"He knows about all the dough I be getting' from snappin niggas ankles, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Everyone accept for me." Cindy smiled, full of pride.

**THE COMPLETE STORY DUE TO COME OUT IN OCT 2009!**

* * *

**A/N:** Now with all this content, there's absolutely NO way you can read all of this and not leave a review! It always has been and always will be much apprieciated, BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

**~TM-1**


End file.
